Conquer
by The Swordslinger
Summary: CANCELLED DUE TO REVELATIONS OF SEASONS 3 AND 4. Check out Conqueror, a different version, Deep apologies for the sudden change.
1. Princess' Bodyguard?

I OWN NOTHING

I watched the show with as an unbiased opinion as I have. It seriously needed an editor. And many things it does were done before and better, and its strengths aren't shown often. For example, Glimmer's moments as a leader are very few and her potential is pushed to the side for jokes.

Obviously, everybody has a basic pitch for how they would do stuff better when they encounter bad media and I'm no better. However, rather than outright rewrite everything with Naruto added in, I'll get creative as I go. Things will get crazier after this and the next chapter.

Also, I'll unapologetically make some of the girls sexier. No regrets.

 **X-X-X-X-X**

The roll of dice is a capricious thing. One minute you are born with a big fate trusted upon you. Another, gods playing with lives like toys on their hands. Choosing great fates and changing them on whims. Exactly a mirror of any game of dice. Regardless of choice, one is always thrust into a life they must make theirs or let others choose it for them. When one lives that is how they show their worth.

A shadow found one worth looking into, "Ah, such a sweet-looking child she carries..." said a feminine voice in a mockery of motherly affection, "Full of power, one she has yet to tap, but to keep in check." A short cackle, "Yes, yes, her child should do. Once the infant is born, he and Adora could, no, will be a good key asset. All I have to do is learn enough of this world before my leave..."

Betrayal, murder, loss, despair, foolishness, and a pitiful attempt to save a boy whose cries were all that their parents would know. Everyone had lost something. A traitor his chance to claim power and destroy the place he despised. A mother her chance to live a happy, fulfilling life loving and tending for a child. And a father his wish of seeing his son turned into a hero, although...

A woman stood before the newborn, smiling under her mask, "My dear, sweet boy... It is time you met your sister. We will leave this world now that the fools after your power are gone." She sighed in fake sadness, "Alas, your foolish father believed you'd be a hero? No. No, that wouldn't be with that fox inside you... But worry not, Shadow Weaver will teach you how to tame it, and you'll be a good boy, Naruto..."

And so, time passed, leading to some bonds that would forever be intertwined:

"Sniff…sniff…hhhannn…"

Silent sobbing could be heard in a room, a blanket covering the head of a small feline girl. She sniffled, rubbing her eyes until something slid down from the ceiling behind her. Two hands raised up, then pushed her onto the pillow. She sprang up with an angry yowl, until she saw a foxy-faced boy giving her the world's biggest shit-eating grin.

"Why the long face? You're supposed to be a cat."

"Go away!" She took a swipe at him, only to be tangled up in her own blanket.

The youth jumped into the sheets with her, pushing his face against hers with a sad look, "Old lady Shadow Weaver tore strips from you, didn't she?"

"Sniff…y-yeah." She rubbed her eyes, giving him a tearful nod.

He embraced her in response, letting her cry on his shoulder, "It's okay…she's not too nice to me either…"

"She doesn't yell at you like she does me…" her words made him frown.

He lifted his shirt, revealing a network of bruises, "And she doesn't hit like you like she does me," his sad grin emphasized the fact that between the two of them, as a man he bore the brunt of how harsh Shadow Weaver could be when 'training' him, "for…training." The way he stressed the last word said it was not just sit-ups.

"…we're s-so messed up…" she cowered at the sight of them, hugging him tightly while he rubbed her growing mane of brown hair.

"We're all each other have. And Adora…"

"Makes three!" A blonde girl with a gap on her teeth leapt into bed with them, hugging the two tightly in either arm.

"Hey, I'm supposed to be cheering her!" he argued with a mocking grin, "This is a gang of losers, not of favorites."

The cat-girl giggled, though did so through a sniffle, "Y-yeah, you have to be a loser to join us..."

"I don't mind." The gap-toothed girl said, "I prefer being a loser than a winner with no Naruto or Catra around."

"Well, I won't be a loser for long... I'm gonna show that Shadow Weaver a thing or two." The tiny cat said, wiping off her tears.

"And I'll make her eat her words." The blond smiled, "After all, according to her I have to keep you safe, Adora."

Beaming, the blonde girl chortled, "I'll keep you safe, then, so you won't worry about me and Shadow Weaver doesn't do anything to you."

It was an odd friendship, but one that slowly grew to more.

Much, much more...

Every day brought odd new experiences, some that they would treasure a lot.

As tiny cat girl bared her teeth at her reflection angry tears ran down her eyes, "Stupid Shadow Weaver, I'll show you..." she sniffled again.

"Catra..." Adora's voice made her go stiff while she kept her back to the concerned, gap-toothed blonde.

"Don't...y-you know how to knock?" the feline girl grumbled.

"What happened?" Adora asked, holding her hand and rubbing circles on it with her thumb.

"Shadow Weaver s-said I was weak, so I did my best to make her eat her words..." she hissed angrily as tears ran down her face, "I-I went to face some of the strongest guys, but..." she turned to show she sported a black eye. Anger swelled in Adora, she wanted names!

Before she could ask, a door opened, and in limped Naruto, bruised, missing a couple teeth, and beaming like an idiot, "Hey girls..."

"What happened to you!?" A concerned Catra asked.

"Did Shadow Weaver make your training tougher!?" Adora shook in worry and tried to help him, but he waved her off.

He panted and leaned on the wall, dragging his shoulder along it to his bunkbed, much to their shock, "I...I think I'm not good at making friends..."

"What?" they asked in unison.

He kept smiling as he plopped down on his butt, "Anyone who dislikes you two, I will pummel. I told that to five really big guys twice my age and size..." he grinned and groggily lifted a fist, opening it to reveal two broken lizard teeth and two human ones. "I still won..."

Catra gasped, "Did you..."

"Yep, I heard how they were also badmouthing Adora, too." He chuckled.

"Wait, then you fought them because of me." the ponytailed girl turned to her feline friend.

Blushing, the black-eyed cat-girl looked away, "They were saying really stupid things. I went to kick their butts after Shadow Weaver scolded me." she wiped her tears and forced a grin, "But don't worry. Next time, I will not need Naruto to help me. I'm going to wipe the floor with them and Shadow Weaver."

"Well said..." the groggy boy said, "Now...can you help me to my bed? I can't feel my...everything..." with that, he dropped like a sack of potatoes, getting the girls to giggle as they helped the sleeping boy to get a much-deserved nap. But after Adora covered him with a blanket, Catra smiled at his sleeping form.

She liked Adora a lot, but what he did earned him a kiss on the cheek, "One day, I'll make Shadow Weaver pay, and we can rule everything."

Despite her youth, she was ambitious.

-Many years later-

"Catra, where are you?" asked a tall, athletic, blonde girl. She had her hair in a ponytail with a pompadour of sorts atop her head, blue eyes and narrow brown eyebrows. She wore a long-sleeved white turtleneck with red accents. Over her shirt was a red jacket with quarter-length sleeves, and a popped collar. She also had gray pants and a brown belt with a Horde buckle.

In the middle of countless hexagonal green panels was a training session for her and other soldiers with similar outfits. One of which was a skinny boy who had easily been disqualified, a large lizard man, and those she hoped to see soon. One of which had grinned upon seeing the first to fall and took his weapon in a blur of speed, leaping like a frog all over the place as large spherical robots chased the others.

Once finding his target, he landed silently beside her, walked quieter than a mouse, and grinned as he gripped her shoulder, "Missed me, Adora?" his laidback tone got a yelp from her.

"Don't scare me like that, Naruto!" she nearly jumped out of her skin and punched him, or tried to, as he leaned to the side to dodge her strike.

"You look too cute when flustered, Adora." He smirked with an eye closed, giving himself a foxier look while keeping a carefree grin and voice. "No wonder Catra enjoys this."

"You both could stop ganging up on me." she said, eyeing him carefully. He had a spiky mane of golden combed backwards, deep blue eyes, and three lines on each cheek, birthmarks resembling whiskers. His pleasantly smiling face and two-inches-taller stature gave him a far more mischievous appearance than a kitsune of legend. Adora knew he wasn't to be underestimated, though.

Lean muscle, strong pectorals and a six-pack, was hidden under a form-fitting red hooded jacket with the sleeves covered by black gauntlets. Its collar hid his nose and mouth, covering half his face with the hood. A belt with the Horde emblem was around his waist. He had black pants with the legs inside red greaves, giving them a ballooning effect. And on his hands were two batons, his and the stolen one.

"Where'd be the fun in not messing with you?" though he just looked relaxed, he asked with playful teasing to her previous statement, to which she narrowed her eyes.

"Where's Catra?" she asked with a huff.

"Sneaking around as usual." He playfully bowed to her, "After you."

"Don't get cocky." She told him, "Stick to the walls and shadows, give me backup, and..."

"Make sure she doesn't get in trouble?" he asked casually while twirling the batons in his hands, "When does she not?"

"When do you two not?" She replied and ran forward, dodging falling platforms and keeping her sights on the big target, a larger droid. Off to the side, the boy climbed up a pillar by running on its side, upside down at a 70-degree-angle! But there was another with him, already waiting at the top as he flipped on it with a large smile plastered on his face. Seeing a cat-tail swish had him grinning.

"I told you to keep an eye on her."

She had very messy brown hair with black cat ears on top and a red cat-shaped mask above her forehead. For her uniform she had a sleeveless dark red shirt, a brown belt with the symbol of the Horde, another but only thin, and dark red pants with holes on the thighs, the heel and for the toes where dark claws resided. She also had heterochromia, her right eye was blue and the left one yellow.

"I prefer to keep my eyes on you." He admitted and sat down without a care in the world. He took a moment to look at her wide hips and round behind before looking up when her head turned, just in time to lock eyes with her. Small or not, her perky breasts almost distracted him, but he managed to keep looking at her face which had a grin as mischievous as only a naughty cat's could be.

"Flattery is overrated." She didn't lose her confident expression.

He struck a mock-pensive pose, "I thought it worked, Adora has you wrapped around her finger with it."

"Is that how Shadow Weaver taught you to talk to her?" she retorted.

"Ouch, that's unfair." He put a hand on his chest to fake pain, then waved the other hand without losing his smile, "Anyway, plan?"

"Yeah, wanna bet?" she asked and showed her clawed hands.

"You know me well." He responded with a grin.

"What's the prize?" she asked.

"Whoever gets the best of Adora..." he drawled out, then smirked with a lazily cocked up eyebrow. "Do we need another reward?"

"The usual, then." She concluded, and he nodded, twirling the batons and reversing his grip on them.

Both widened their grins as Adora approached a robot and spoke as one, "A full week not bothering the other when messing with our fair maiden."

As soon as said fair maiden got cornered, the two leapt into action. Naruto threw his baton at the android's lens with a smirk and zipped up his collar, leaving only his eyes to be seen. As the robot's vision suffered malfunctions with a crack on its lens, the boy leapt and caught his baton as soon as it bounced off. Catra on the other hand landed on its back and started to claw at it savagely.

Spinning the batons in his fingers, the blond used an inverted hold, an icepick grip, to strike the limbs with fast strikes that damaged the joints. Once it fell with Catra still ripping open the hard metal cortex as well as ripping out cables like they were guts, he turned around and stabbed its back. Both batons were aimed at one of the gashes Catra left, and the incoming shock had her yelp.

"Jump!" he told her soon, he wasn't going to just let her fry.

"Hey, are you trying to kill me!?" she snapped like a gator and jumped off.

"If I did, I wouldn't have warned you before doing this." He told her nonchalantly before delivering a palm strike which sent the baton right through the robot's body.

It short-circuited, which could've fried Catra, "What was that about!?" Adora asked furiously.

Catra's swishing tail and the way Naruto's collar curled in the form of a grin showed they planned everything, "It worked, didn't it?" he started, "Anyway, Catra, did I mention I won?"

"Only because I opened it like a rusted can!" she hissed at him.

"Ah, if I have dishonored you..." he started, then took a stance, "We can settle this with a duel like the-" he paused when his foot sunk, "Oh come on, just when it was about to get good." He looked up to see both girls had already started to run off, "Typical, I make a little fun, and they leave me hanging." The platform collapsed with him on top, but he wasn't fazed.

Extending his right arm, a wire shot from his wrist and latched to a nearby beam. Mechanisms hidden in his gauntlets pulled him up quickly and detached the wire. With the two girls running away to safety, he had his sights on another beam and fired his left arm's grappling hook. Gravity and momentum helped him swing like a monkey with jungle vines to catch up to the two girls he was fond of.

Catra's ears twitched as he closed in, "How's it going up there?" she was amused.

"I am terribly hurt you forgot little old me." he quipped back with a grin to match hers.

The cat-girl smiled wider as he landed beside her and Adora, "Shadow Weaver's fancy-talking lessons don't matter if you can't think on your feet!" she said as the trio kept running.

"Fancy-talking would do you good, Catra," he countered. "Case and point, Adora."

"Oh please, I'm not as needlessly elaborate as you are!" the ponytailed girl shot back with a huff, leaping over a gap, "And you only talk that way to annoy. Even if Shadow Weaver wanted to keep me from talking like you two, at least I don't use her lessons to be a pest."

"True, but it feels honest that way." Catra commented, somersaulting between two falling pillars, "Being a people-person's your specialty, mine's clawing things in our way."

"And mine's being a colorful pest, so we're pretty much balanced out." He quipped and used his batons to swat aside a piece of falling debris, "I anger them, you try to soothe them, and when they're distracted, Catra can use them as yarn for the evening." Adora giggled at his latest quip while Catra frowned.

"It was just one time!" she huffed, "Let it go or I tell Shadow Weaver what you've used that wall-walking trick of yours for!" Naruto's smile disappeared.

"You wouldn't..." he started, but her frown turned upside down. "Alright, fine."

"Wait, what do you use that for other than stealth?" Adora asked.

"Oh, you know, research..." Catra answered casually.

In truth, she had coaxed the boy into sneaking on the girls' sides of special facilities without the cameras noticing. Of course, she helped him not get caught. However, she could feign ignorance and blame it all on him. Knowing how one-sided it was, he kept his trap shut. Although he knew she was just like him for her only request was pictures of Adora undressing and in some more risqué poses.

"I shall engrave 'I regret nothing' on my epitaph, if you're curious." He told Adora with a devil may care smile.

The ponytailed girl blanched, "You two can get so weird..."

Upon reaching their destination, a large lizardman instructor was there to congratulate them for their hard work and tell those who messed up a thing or two. Catra got the brunt of it for her usual attitude of lone wolf antics. Adora could try and vouch for her, but knew she was showing off as usual. Naruto did too, but he at least was in place as asked and expected of him. At the lockers, things got steamier.

Not in the sexy way, the arguing way which Naruto knew to not get caught between as he walked out to bump into... "Ma'am." He said curtly with a straightened back. Dark red robes, a red mask with shadowed, glowing white eyes, and wild black hair flowing over her head. A name like Shadow Weaver fitted her like a glove.

"Dearest boy, why did you allow Catra to almost thwart today's training session?" she asked with an elderly woman's voice that while sweet-sounding was anything but.

A clawed finger poked his forehead, the nail scratching it slightly as he remained firm, "You know me as well as I know her. We had her back."

"And yet you let her get cocky, once again." She withdrew her finger and turned her back to him, "I expected better of you as Adora's guardian."

"You know I'm willing to protect her, and you saw Catra and me do so." He argued politely.

"Like your father tried to?" she saw him tense up and dashed at blinding speed behind him, a hand on his shoulder and her mouth next to his ear, "Leaving someone to fend for themselves in the care of those who don't know better? Trying to claim the status won't change what mongrels will think, what dangers they represent to a child's limitless potential..."

"No, but she's not like that..." he clenched his teeth and fists.

"Let that anger sink in and remind you not to lose them." She whispered, "Or do you want them to be like those you could have been like? Shunned for a misfortune? Or what about that boy who grew to be loved only by playing the perfect role model for his jailors?" her fingers dug into both his shoulders, "Do you know why I tell you this?"

"To not be a fool like my father." He answered firmly, "To not believe everything will be alright by believing blindly on others or letting them control me."

"Exactly, because I can't bear to think what could have really happened to you, unlike him." She let go and stood before him, her fingers lifting his chin, "Naruto, you have endless power yet to awaken. And for you to be Adora's age and found by me can be no mere coincidence. Both of you are destined for greatness, but those weighed down by simple emotions cannot claim victory."

"Understood." He answered lifelessly.

She patted his shoulder twice in an affectionate manner, "Go rest now that you've earned it, child. I've prepared a good speech for those two."

She was leaving, but he had to say something, "Catra kept her safe, you have to admit that, ma'am." And with that, he disappeared.

X-X-X-X-X

Lying flat on his back on one of the balconies with his face exposed, Naruto playfully tossed up and down a throwing knife. He had picked up his gear for practice and was bored after it. His black belt had matching pouches resting around his waist, dozens of knives in each pouch with nearly every inch occupied by a knife pocket. Memories of Shadow Weaver's words echoed in his mind, all regarding Catra.

" _Do not bother yourself with such a troublesome child._ " Was one he disliked, but not as much as, " _Such a child will be a hindrance if you get attached to her._ " For his favorite there was, " _You are worthy of being at Adora's side for you are the only one to keep her safe. That brat should be glad to be held in such high regards by her._ "

He nailed the ceiling when a shadow that looked like the woman passed by, "You're not subtle, old witch." He growled and extended his hand, expecting gravity to lower the weapon.

Suddenly, a claw appeared and caught his falling knife before he could have done so, "It's dangerous to play with these things." Said a playful but surprisingly well-meaning voice.

Looking up, he saw a towering young woman with arms like anacondas and legs like tree-trunks in tight red pants. Due to the curvature of her hips, slim waist and round behind she was female. He knew under her sleeveless shirt was a set of bandages to keep a surprising amount of breast flesh in place over killer eight-pack abs. However, the scorpion tail and arms made her stand out.

Kind features in her rectangular face could confuse some people with the contrast of exterior toughness and kindness, but anyone who knew her didn't mind, "New lipstick?" he asked noting the black on her mouth, though his next question would've been about her hair in case her short, spiked-up white hairdo had changed at all.

"Yup, chose a new coal black instead of the regular tar black." She beamed and returned him his knife.

"I see..." part of growing with girls like Adora and Catra was knowing as little as any man about makeup basics. At least they told him it was best to try and guess and play it off as teasing if he made any mistakes. A good advantage of having lady friends, even if they lacked feminine traits due to their upbringing as soldiers for the Horde.

"Did you see Adora by any chance?" she asked, "Shadow Weaver wanted me to take her to the Force Captain meeting."

"You guys have meetings?" he asked, then furrowed his brow and jumped to his feet to stare at the far, far taller scorpion woman, "She's captain?" despite his smarmy attitude, he was surprised.

"Shadow Weaver promoted her!" the buff young woman exclaimed happily, then clasped her claws, "I mean, I knew she would be, but I was hoping all three of you got it at the same time! Anyway, I really hope we can get along when you get it!" she put both claws on his shoulders to pull him closer, "Meetings, fighting together, beating princesses up, and-"

"Wait, where is she?" he cut her off with a hand on her lips, "I would like to congratulate her...and have my feet back on the ground, Force Captain Scorpia."

"Sorry!" she exclaimed when noticing his feet dangling off the floor and dropped him.

Dusting his jacket, he smiled, "It's alright. You're at least the most honest of us here, even more than Adora and that's saying something." He hummed in thought, "Catra..." his mumbling didn't go unnoticed and his personal bubble was part of Scorpia's when she leaned close to him, "Excuse me, have I got something on my face?"

"Oh..." she fidgeted as a scorpion would, bumping her claw tips together, "You know Catra, right? Cool, aloof, strong, and all-around great Force Captain material, right? When you become Force Captain along Adora I bet you two could promote her to become one, right? I could even help, right? And we'd be a great foursome of terror, right?"

Her enthusiasm was tiring but endearing, "Right." his simple answer and somewhat forced smile made her nearly squeal, "Listen, Force Captain, do you mind telling me if you've seen them. I'd like to congratulate my friend and talk to both." He felt tempted to invite her but imagining Catra's reaction was enough.

"They went to the docks." She pointed a claw to the outskirts, "Oh, and there they are." Like she said, they were on a stolen ship.

"What?" he exclaimed, grabbing the rails with a hiss, "Dammit, Shadow Weaver's going to kill Catra if Adora's got a single hair loose..." he turned to Scorpia, and smiled softly, "Force Captain Scorpia, would a little celebration sound good for you with the three of us? Just, you know, let us find my two friends first."

"Yes, all of my yes!" Scorpia squealed.

He sighed in relief, and then yelped when promptly carried over a hurrying scorpion woman's shoulder, "You sure are eager, captain." He sighed.

"Of course, we can be best friends forever, and get friendship bracelets, perhaps even go to a prom, or-"

"Captain, the docks."

"Yes, right!"

Quickly flying over to the forest outside Horde territory proved dangerous. Scorpia kept herself on her toes while driving her own ship. Meanwhile, Naruto kept tossing a knife up and down.

Landing with a soft thud after jumping down, he examined the place, "Whispering Forest...or was it Woods?" he asked for confirmation to Scorpia.

"Whispering Woods." She answered with an innocent grin.

"Thank you, now let's just find them." He answered as she leapt down and followed him.

"Hey, so, Shadow Weaver's teaching you in private, right?" she started. "People say she's playing favorites with you and Adora, but I think she's underestimating Catra."

"You and me both, and those aren't rumors but the truth." He answered tiredly, not wanting to go on with that topic, "What she teaches me is stuff from my world. One far from here that the Horde is planning to take over once they gather the resources needed for that."

"Why not get them to do like my people and agree to work for the Horde?" she asked innocently.

"Apparently, people there pack quite a punch, which is why when my father left me to my rotten luck Shadow Weaver took me in." he grinned before zipping up his collar and putting on his hood, "It's perhaps the thing I will truly be most grateful to her. That and learning how to interact with people."

"She kidnapped you?" Scorpia asked while moving aside a large branch in her path.

"Pretty much, but better that than being targeted for my father's mistakes or letting a village mold me into an ideal soldier." He turned to her, "Not much different than here, but at least I'm smarter thanks to Shadow Weaver." He said and stopped before a large boulder on their path, staring at it with a dull stare.

"Leave it to me, I can lift it with no effort." Scorpia said, wanting to show off to the cute boy even if he wasn't as cute as Catra.

"No, let me." He said as his right hand was infused with azure energy, "After all, you're the captain. Now, let me show you what Shadow Weaver's been teaching me."

After a quick karate chop and the boulder was split in two, both halves falling to the sides, "Whoa, she can do that!?" Scorpia gasped as the path was cleared with a stone gate.

"No, only those from my world can do this." He said, "Another reason Lord Hordak keeps me around and has Shadow Weaver train me."

"To have an inside man, right?" he was surprised, but the smile she kept said she still meant well.

She was sharp when needed, "Pretty much. If you're interested, I can give you tips on martial arts from that place, captain."

"Yes, please!" she was starting to grow on him.

"First we find my friends."

"Alright!"

Flashing lights immediately point the way, blinding them briefly, "It seems our path's sparkling crystal clear." The blond said amusedly.

"Are you sure? What if it's a princess?" Scorpia asked, running after him.

"Knowing us three, the more dangerous means the more likely we're there." He retorted as charmingly as he could as he was ready to fight, only to be disappointed.

"Naruto?" A disheartened Adora asked, "What are you-"

"Forget about me, how did you think it was a good idea to come here?" he asked with a finger up. "Especially considering Shadow Weaver's in a worse mood than usual."

"Isn't that every new day for her?" Catra retorted, then frowned, "Why is she here?"

"She has been soothing my aching soul with deep conversations..." he waved his hands around for theatrics, then he finally answered, "...and she also helped me track you down."

"Hello!" Scorpia greeted, "Naruto needed me to come and get you. I'm Scorpia. Nice to meet you."

"Oh, Force Captain Scorpia, I'm so sorry, it was my idea." Adora started, surprising Naruto.

"Yours?" he turned to Catra for verification, "Did you two change souls while I wasn't looking?" and she merely shrugged with a smirk.

"When she has spunk, she's got it to match mine." Then the cat-girl frowned again, "Though it seems she's lost it."

"I'm fine, I swear..." Adora argued, but none believed her.

Although Scorpia was more forgiving, "It's alright. I can turn a blind eye on this since your ship's not damaged." Then she winked, "That's what a cool captain does."

"She's very friendly as you can see." Naruto explained, "And, like me, wants to congratulate you on your promotion."

"Oh no, I wanted to tell you, but..." Adora turned worriedly to Catra, who shrugged.

"Hey, we know him since long ago, you can tell him." Then she turned to Scorpia, "Only... could you give us some privacy?"

"Sure!" Scorpia smiled and left without further incentives to do so.

"She's so weird..." Adora whispered, but was interrupted when Naruto cleared his throat, "Oh, yes, to explain this... Shadow Weaver-"

"That name's enough information." He retorted, "I met her before she went to see you girls... How bad was it?"

Adora wanted to speak, but closed her mouth uncomfortably looking at Catra, "It was...the usual."

"Hey, you get used to it." Catra shrugged cross-armed. "In the end, she's just teaching me how to better brush off empty words."

"Want some good news?" Naruto asked, then hooked a thumb to the way Scorpia retreated to, "Scorpia's eager to promote you to Force Captain. She's hoping I get the promotion after Adora so us three can do it and be a big gang." His words surprised Adora, who went slightly slack-jawed at the idea.

"That's...surprisingly too kind for someone who works in the Horde." She admitted.

"Shame, though." Catra didn't uncross her arms as she chortled through her nose, "I'm going to make Shadow Weaver hand me that promotion herself and enjoy the look on her face. And I'll do so without you two or anyone else's help." Her smirk made the blondes feel her confidence burning, making them happy to see their friend back to her old self.

"Looks like she's going to land on her feet regardless of what we do." Adora said relieved.

"Stole the words right out of my mouth...did you read my mind?" the blond joked, getting the other two to feel more at ease.

But things couldn't be that easy, as the tense Adora looked at a currently empty clearing, her hands trembling unnoticed by her retreating friends.

 **X-X-X-X-X**

And that's my rap!

Being honest, the show's lacking in several parts I really want to like. Catra as a villain needs to really explain her motivations. I feel it's obvious she wants to overthrow a certain pair, but we don't see why she wants to do so or what motivates her to stay with the Horde, which pretty much abuses her. Other than her, I like the comic relief characters more, mostly Scorpia.

Like I said, I regret nothing giving her a huge rack, Scorpia is best girl, fight me. Blame Totally Spies and a certain episode for making me like beefy women. Seriously, if you ever watched the show as a kid and now have a fetish, watch it again to find the reason for that kink. However, I am mad about voluptuous muscular girls, and making her bustier scratches that itch.

Anyway, back on the matter of Catra's motivations, I feel like I could try to flesh her out. At least with my head-canon. As for Naruto here, he will be a very self-aware guy. Shadow Weaver taught him too well, and thus he can realize her hypocrisy. As you've seen, she's taught him how to use wind-chakra from early on, but she doesn't know of his other teacher.

Swordslinger out


	2. Sides to choose

I OWN NOTHING

Any story with potential can be explored, expanded and ventured by any hands in good or bad ways.

It's why I am redesigning this She-Ra to be sexier this chapter! Again, no apologies from me! Ahahahaha!

 **X-X-X-X-X**

Evening, when everyone slept except Naruto, who was busy training.

"Exceptional, if only I had the body to channel chakra, I wouldn't need that stone." Mused Shadow Weaver to herself mid-watching the boy train.

On her hands was a scroll and on a special training arena to train and study the specimen said boy did his routine. Currently, he was doing upside-down push-ups with a single finger on a bucket of water. Despite his finger touching the liquid's surface, it didn't sink. Monitors were connected to his body through wires, recollecting data that the Horde could use to fight the people of his world.

"And yet, you must keep him in check." Said a dark, deep voice which stiffened her body in fear.

"Lord Hordak..." she bowed her head as a sign of respect, although it was out of fear. He was a tall man in a cape whose head could best be described as that of a bat. A purely white face with red eyes, large pointy ears and a mouth that never smiled. A red cape, a dark robe with the emblem of his army on his chest, and armored arms and legs gave him quite a presence.

"Have you seen his limits yet?" he asked as the shirtless boy sweated into the bucket but continued pushing him, "That...wind affinity, was it? What more can it do than allow him to cut things?" he asked the witch as she composed herself as best she could under his gaze.

Once calm enough, she started, "Properly mastered beyond infusing his hands with wind chakra, it could become a projectile. However, scrolls on that are rare in his world, but not to distress, milord. He is quite creative. We could leave him to figure out a new way to use his power, and our enemies will fall swiftly. We've seen what the masters of his world can do, after all."

"True, but we need him to defeat those princesses and to be kept in check." He said for he knew the boy could be a thorn on his side, "Naruto, how are you doing?"

"I can keep going." He answered firmly.

Hordak nodded and tried to play the good leader, "Make sure to rest well, boy. Tomorrow I am entrusting our new Force Captain a proper mission, and you are to be at her side."

"Yes, sir." The blond responded as firmly as before.

Someone couldn't help but mock him in his head, " **Look at you, a perfect soldier for them, a tool, a means to an end. Praise here and there, and you're doing as told.** "

He smirked and continued working, ' _Here to remind me the obvious? Like I told Scorpia, I am thankful I met these people, it taught me who to trust and who not to. I was honestly expecting something new, my dear friend._ ' He chuckled inwardly as the voice returned the laughter with a sinister cackle.

" **I am indeed, it never hurts to be too cautious when they could be seeing you now as a threat.** " Another chuckle, " **The closer you get to your true potential, the more they could fear you. Do not let them find a way to put a leash on any of us, kit.** " It said while Naruto watched the monitors briefly to check if his conversation didn't spike any reading.

Thankfully, it didn't, "Continue, boy. One day you will be the pride of this army." Hordak said with a nod and as proud a tone as he could muster.

"Yes, sir."

" **This should be most amusing, but you must know what I think of those two girlfriends of yours...** " the voice's words made the blond fight back a chuckle.

He couldn't help it, ' _Jealous, I see._ '

" **I don't want to be caged if you make a mistake trusting them too much.** " The voice answered.

' _And here I thought we were building a beautiful friendship._ ' He was done with his workout after that sentence and used the last push-up to flip over the bucket and land in front of it, ' _Don't worry, though. I am not going to let anything bad happen to them because I do like them, yes. However, it means anyone who dares take them from me will get the worst side of me._ '

As he told the voice that, another replied, "Naruto, I-" it was Catra, who grew incredibly flustered seeing his chiseled physique. Even if she used pictures of Adora in several forms of undress or full nudity to get an earned and much-needed relief after dealing with Shadow Weaver, her best and only male friend had a good body. Part of her nights were spent with thoughts about both blondes.

"What is it?" he broke her out of her thoughts.

"Adora's missing." She saw his face freeze.

"What!?" Shadow Weaver exclaimed, "Naruto, go find her, and you..." she growled at Catra, who looked defiant at her.

"She just snuck out without anyone noticing, so don't blame this on me!" Shadow Weaver readied herself to strike the feline girl, but her master halted her.

"Enough." He said and observed Naruto carefully, "Is she as important to you as she is to Shadow Weaver?"

He knew the problem with answering honestly, and the voice had no trouble reminding him, " **Tsk... Not like he gives much of a choice. He will use her against you.** "

' _I know..._ ' he closed his eyes and answered honestly, "No, she's not... She's far more than what Shadow Weaver could put any value to."

"I see." Hordak patted his shoulder, looking him in the eye, "Bonds like those can break you as a soldier. Never let your attachments blind you. However..." he turned to Shadow Weaver, looking her dead in the eye, "If you who can become one of my best men consider her so valuable, I can allow you to search for her. Should you fail, expect proper repercussions."

"Thank you, milord." He bowed not out of respect or thankfulness, but because he had to.

"Very well, be off."

" **So, if he harms her, you'll stop pretending, correct?** " the voice cackled, " **I cannot wait to see that.** "

' _I'm more worried about Catra, though._ ' He turned to the cat-girl and she followed him, ' _If someone cares about Adora as much as me, it's her._ ' Just as he rounded a corner, he felt a clawed hand grip his shoulder and slam his back against a wall. He would've hissed at the pain but held back any complaints. Catra looked worried despite the glare she sent his way.

Regardless of appearances, she was an affectionate kitten deep inside, "She went to that forest, be careful and don't let anyone see us... I got a really bad feeling..."

"What happened when we found you?" he finally asked.

"She says she found a sword, saw visions..." Catra was getting impatient with her own doubts, "I don't understand anything, but if we are to succeed, we have to help her."

"I'm with you two until the end, you know it." He said with a soft smile which she returned. "Unless you wanted me all to yourself." She smirked and lightly punched his shoulder.

After a good laugh, they went their separate ways. Getting soldiers with Hordak's blessings was easy, as well as a tank of all things. The two rode it into the forest to find their friend, hoping she hadn't gotten into trouble. While Catra rode on the vehicle, Naruto leapt from tree to tree, keeping himself in the shadows. He was fully clothed as his collar and hood kept his face hidden except for his eyes.

X-X-X-X-X

"I got a visual, do you think she could be there?" Catra asked on top of the tank, narrowing her eyes at a village in the distance.

"Depends, we are close to Moonlight… Moonshine…?" he scratched his head, "Something or other. Anyway, they would be burning her at a stake if she was found."

"She's smart, to an extent, she's probably blending in…" she turned to see him on his perch atop the tank's cannon, and he turned to see her.

"Alright, I'll do my thing. Find her and bring her in before she's attacked, or at least find information about her." He said.

Catra frowned, "And if they got her hostage or prisoner, we bulldoze the place once you get her."

"Wait for my signal, I know you don't want any of our behinds caught in the crossfire." He said and dashed forward, hopping from branch to branch like a monkey. As he did, Catra couldn't help but admire how tight his butt looked in those pants. She knew he checked her out, so it was only fair she did the same to him. Adora, for all her strengths, could never figure out when the two were eyeing her.

Once near the village, Naruto took off his Horde belt and hid it in his jacket. Other than making sure he wasn't drawing too much attention, he didn't have much to worry about. Popping open his collar and taking off the hood was a good idea for many to not look suspicious like an obvious spy of an enemy warring side, but it was better to keep his face a secret. The less he was recognized, the better.

"Sir, would you like some of our fresh fruit?" a salesman deer-humanoid asked. Naruto observed the place, small huts, locals dressed in comfortable robes, and all of them looked like a crossbreed of human and deer. Finding Adora would be easy like that. Politely, he took one of the apples offered to him on a straw platter and observed it.

"I'm more interested in finding a girl." He said as he pulled out a knife to slice the fruit, "Blonde hair in a ponytail, about my height, and is clueless to the point of being endearing."

"Hmm?" went a dark-skinned boy with short hair. He had a white vest with a heart on it which showed his midriff and tight pants. For his only weapon was a bow with a quiver full of arrows. Other than not being a local, he'd only need his flashy outfit to call for attention. However, Naruto guessed he had called the taller boy's attention not because of his own outfit.

"Am I so charming you're already falling for me?" he asked playfully, though weary.

"Is her name…Adora?" the other boy asked calmly, though didn't hide too well that he was reaching for his bow.

"Bow, what are you doing? We need to find Adora!" growled a petite girl.

Plump described her best. Dark pink hair cut short adorned her head in a fluffy mane. A very tight one-piece blue outfit hugged her flat-chested figure which only stood out because of her wide rear and thick pair of thighs. The outfit was cut so her whole legs and arms were bare for all to see, with a stylish cape around her shoulders and comfy short boots. Once she saw Naruto, she tensed.

Everyone knew what was going on, and Bow told the girl, "Glimmer, he's with the Horde, he's after Adora." He had finally pulled out his bow and readied an arrow.

"Now, now, no need for rude, baseless accusations." The blond started, but the other two wouldn't buy it.

"You got suspicious written all over you and are looking for her by name." the girl said with a deep frown.

"She's only seen us, so don't try to play us." The archer tensed his bow's string.

"Seems like she's more popular than I thought…" Naruto quipped and threw up the apple with the knife still in it. "Well, we can settle this calmly, right?"

"Oh no, you don't get any chances to fool us!" the pink-head growled.

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes, "Please, don't. You'll embarrass only yourselves." He said with the polite tone Shadow Weaver forced him to use with a proper Posh accent. "How about a full tar of your favorite drink or at least a proper show of hospitality?"

The boy blinked, "You sure are talky for some Horde soldier."

"Bow, he's just fooling around!" the girl snapped.

Naruto playfully shrugged, "I like to think it's part of the charm." He shot his grappling hooks at the two. Bow was quick on his feet and jumped back before his ankles were tied up. Glimmer wasn't as lucky, her arms were tied to her sides. However, just as the blond started to reel her in, her entire body flashed a bright pink and it soon materialized near her friend with a matching pink glow.

"Not so smart, are you?" Bow taunted and fired an arrow just as the blond reeled in his grappling hooks.

"Careful, he's tricky."

"And really colorful with his way of talking."

"A compliment? Why, thank you." Naruto pulled out one of his throwing knives and launched it forward. It clashed against the arrow and split it down the middle, making the halves fall uselessly on the floor and forcing the archer roll to the side to dodge the projectile. The other girl – obviously a princess with her powers – appeared behind him with her teleportation powers, both hands glowing.

"Didn't see this, huh!" she boasted, but the blond kicked backwards, shooting up a cloud of dirt which blinded her. Using her coughing as a guide, he held her wrists to keep her from using her powers. Quickly, he spun her around and swung his hand to cut down another arrow, spinning with her to face Bow. Said boy lowered his weapon on instinct and then caught Glimmer when she was thrown at him.

"Can we talk now?" Naruto asked amusedly while seated on a fruit stand to show off, catching the falling apple from before by the knife sticking out of it.

Glimmer glared at him, "Why would you bother talking when you're fighting us already?"

Naruto chortled, "I wish you two had given me a proper challenge, but we're looking for Adora. How do you know her?"

"How do you know her?" Bow echoed, causing the other two to stare blankly at his easy to answer question.

"They/We were/are from the same side." The pink and yellow haired teens said as one, surprising each other, "What do you mean were/are?"

"Oh, I can answer!" Bow said, "See, Glimmer and I met Adora, thought she'd be a super-cool asset to the Resistance, and had her agree to join us after seeing how evil you guys are."

"Really?" the blond retorted, "Because from where I'm standing that may as well have been brainwashing her by guilt-tripping Adora."

"Your army is the one invading the villages and towns of this world." Glimmer growled.

"And I'm the one who hasn't broken a sweat or taken cheap shots when you gave me too many openings." He reminded her of the dirt on her body from his previous distraction.

The pink-head angrily dusted herself, "Just tell us, what do you plan to do with her?" Glimmer demanded, to which Naruto couldn't help his response.

"Woo her, kiss her, and have wonderful, beautiful children with her and a litter with our favorite kitten." He wasn't lying.

Obviously, his answer enraged Glimmer, "Why you…" she really wanted to hurt him, but knew he was strong. He casually took out a slice of the apple and opened his collar enough to eat it without giving them his face. They only saw his teeth flashing in the shadows of his hood as he ate calmly like they weren't even there. It really infuriated Glimmer, but there were important things at matter.

"We need to find Adora before this guy." Bow told her.

"I-I know, but she could be anywhere." She whispered.

"I see." She didn't whisper low enough to avoid his sensitive hearing, "Listen, there can be trouble if I don't report with Adora soon. I'm talking soldiers marching in with droids to burn this place. Now, I'm reasonable. I like to believe so." He nonchalantly waved the knife, an apple slice stuck on its tip, "You can bring her to me soon, or let the others get impatient and-"

A loud explosion echoed in the distance, vibrating the air and coating the atmosphere with heat. Surprised, he turned to the source to see smoke on the distance. Large battle droids marched in followed by some soldiers and Horde tanks. Briefly, he wondered what had happened to cause such commotion of running deer-people. Then he remembered Catra was impatient like a cat.

"He's a distraction!" Glimmer shouted and fired along Bow.

Dodging with an acrobatic flip forward, he landed on a crouching position before them, "I'd like to believe I'm a handsome distraction."

He raised both hands with the palms opened, the right one under his chin and the left one in front of his waist, a typical ninjutsu stance. Infusing them with wind chakra turned his fingers into deadly blades. Due to his training and powers, he found three arrows flying his way an uninteresting threat. Carefree and confident, he slashed them with his hands, only for the tips to explode on contact!

Clouds of smoke obscured his body, which soon flew out with a black trail left floating in the air before he crashed on a wall, "And I like to think brains beat brawn." The archer said.

Naruto's back hit the wall hard, from which he slid down with a pained grunt, "Alright… Ow…" he coughed, smoke coming out of his mouth through the filter that was his collar, "Don't cut like crazy, got it… Guess I can't really let my guard down here…" he got back up on his feet, dusting himself to get some sooth off his suit.

"Don't move or you'll wish for another bomb to the face." Glimmer threatened him, her hands glowing.

Naruto sighed, "You see, this is my favorite suit." Then he glared at her, "Now I've got to get serious." Disappearing in a blur of speed, he reappeared right in front of her for a powerful palm strike to the gut. He added some of his chakra to his hand, sending her flying farther than normal and crashing against Bow.

The two groaned, "What just…happened?" Glimmer asked in pain.

"As I said, you made me get serious." The blond answered calmly. "Unlike the other soldiers, I pack more than just tricks up my sleeves." He said casually and ate the rest of the apple while making his way to them. Doing so in an aloof manner. "Now, I asked for details on Adora. Don't make me get really angry…"

"Angry? You mean this is your reasonable side?" Bow asked in shock and slight fear as he and Glimmer got up.

"I've tried to be." The blond answered nonchalantly with both arms extended to the sides as if to welcome a strike. Glimmer and Bow were readying themselves for another round, standing on their toes in both the literal and metaphorical way. Naruto finally got into his stance, his eyes fixed on the two before him.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Catra asked atop her vehicle.

"Playing with the locals a bit." He quipped, "Would you believe they were trying to take my lunch money?"

"I just saw an explosion that sent you flying!" she hissed, worried and possessive as she tended to be.

"Oh yes, my outfit's got the worst of it. Me? I can have you attest what pain I can take." He winked, to which she sighed with a smirk.

"Let's just-"

"Hey, don't forget us!" Bow shouted, interrupting Catra.

She got grumpy, "Of course!" she snapped her fingers, "Get them!"

Many Horde droids appeared, chasing after the two, "Okay…not fair…" Glimmer whispered before she and Bow ran off.

"And I was just getting to know them." Naruto commented, "Fun bunch, but rather rude."

"Stop playing around, we have to find-"

"Naruto, Catra!"

Naruto turned to see, "Adora!?"

"Both of you, please stop this! We've been wrong all this time!" she tried to get her words out, not sure what to say or how to face them, "The Horde has been terrorizing these people. We aren't heroes... Hordak has only taken like...like a villain..."

Catra was unfazed, "Did it seriously take you so long to figure it out?"

Adora gasped, "What?"

"Why do you think we put up with Shadow Weaver?" Naruto asked, walking to her and pointing upwards, "Out of love for taking us in? Please, Adora, give us a little credit. You may have been her favorite, but we could see through it." He stood beside Catra, "She's only interested in those she can use, you and me. Grooming us for her own plans. Catra? She had her own song and dance."

"And you're invited." Catra added, extending a hand to Adora, "To take over the Horde, make it our army, and shake this world."

"Wait, are you…are you serious?" Adora asked in shocked horror and grabbed a large broadsword from her back, holding it with both hands. It certainly shook Catra to see the weapon turned to not only Naruto, it was aimed to her, too. Part of her felt hurt and betrayed, the person she trusted and loved was willing to fight her. Anger and sorrow confused her.

Naruto looked at Adora with some pity, "Sorry, but we've been deadly serious ever since Shadow Weaver first told us what she thought of Catra." He walked to her, unafraid of the blade pointed at him. His words reminded Catra of why she endured so much, "And we know you. Devoting yourself to the Horde was good, but you cared for us."

"So, please, be reasonable." Catra said seriously, cross-armed, "No one's here but you and your friends. Everyone's run off, and I got the soldiers running around." She narrowed her eyes at the blonde, "We can do far better than the Horde, all three of us! Let's show everyone how to properly run this world without silly shallow princesses or old arrogant witches!"

Adora lowered her sword, looking down sadly, "I…I never knew you felt like this…" then she gripped it tightly, "But…I can't let you hurt anyone regardless of your methods! You'd be no better than the Horde!" she glared at them, trying hard to contain the tears stinging the corners of her eyes.

"It seems this is a stalemate." Naruto said, "Then, do you really want to fight us?"

"No, I never would!" Adora felt truly hurt, the tears she felt were already flowing down, "Never like this! But you two have hurt these people! I thought you were better than that!"

"So did I." Catra said, just as hurt, though she masked it well, "It seems this is a fight."

"You can't be serious!" she argued.

Naruto threw his arms to his sides as he asked, "The princesses of this world have limitless power and use it for what, flashy dresses and sparkling fingernails?"

"Hey!" Glimmer exclaimed after popping her head out of a ruined stand she used as cover.

Bow pulled her down before a red beam of energy hit her, "Don't, you're out of magic and I'm not sure I got enough arrows for these two."

"You heard them." Catra said, "This doesn't need to end badly, Adora. We know the Horde's just conquering for their own gain, but we can change that."

"And what makes you so sure they wouldn't turn on you?" Glimmer asked angrily.

Naruto retorted confidently, "I'm not afraid of facing a whole army if needed, either."

"What about facing me?" Adora asked, aiming the sword at him.

"You don't want this…" he said and got into his stance, readying himself and worrying Catra.

"What are you-" she hissed but was stopped when Adora glared.

"You're right, I don't want this…but you don't give me a choice."

"Last warning, we can fight the Horde from inside." He said.

"I'm not letting them harm anyone ever again." Adora replied.

Catra sighed, "This is why you're so adorable if annoying at times…"

It was when Adora held her new broadsword skywards that things got serious, "For the honor of Grayskull!"

The sword and her body glowed with power. Sparkling golden hair cascaded down to a pair of child-bearing hips. From being almost as tall as him, she grew into an Amazonian as her behind widened into that of a mature woman's with pumpkin sized goodness. Cherries ballooned into melons a top struggled containing. The red cape, gold bracelets and winged gold tiara were a bit much, but Catra put it best.

"Best outfit ever..." she mumbled in awe with red on her cheeks.

Adora's new white clothes hugged her body like a second skin. They consisted of a white leotard with a matching skirt, showcasing her slim waist, emphasizing the previously mentioned full womanly hips while a golden wing-shaped emblem didn't hide much on her chest. The material showed the curvature of perfectly balanced breasts in a mixture of softness and firmness. Catra had to wipe her mouth off drool.

And then the dream was shattered when she sliced the tank's cannon with a jumping upwards slash and faced them after landing, "Stand back, please! Just stop this invasion!" she didn't want to fight them, but after seeing what she was presented with, Adora felt she had to fight back. When some robots came after her, she quickly slashed them in half.

Naruto sighed, "I see why you're Shadow Weaver's favorite, determined and strong, but not too bright." He got into his stance and circled around Adora, the taller version of his friend doing the same. Catra extended her claws and crouched down as he took his stance. "I confuse her, you go over the top."

"Got it." Both ran at Adora, Catra slowing down before the Amazonian young woman got too close. Naruto used one of his hands to try to cut the glowing broadsword the taller blonde carried but was shocked a second later when it parried his strike. Adora raised a knee in an attempt to kick him rather than hurt him, but Catra hadn't stopped charging.

"Your turn." Naruto said as Catra used his back as support, placing a hand on it to drop-kick Adora on the face. The far taller version of their friend used the dull side of the insanely sturdy blade to stop her dear cat friend's heels. Catra then gripped the blade with her claws when Adora tried to shake her off and was ready to yank it off with another double-heeled kick aimed at the Amazon's stomach.

However, the sword glowed again, becoming a shield which stopped her kick, "Hey, woman up and fight me face to face!" she hissed and kicked off the shield, landing behind a charging Naruto. Said blond leapt up for a roundhouse kick Adora blocked with the shield before it returned to being a sword. Covering his face with his hands, he went in for the offensive, making her step back and block each swing with her blade.

"Didn't know you liked dancing." The blond quipped, confusing Adora when he moved a hand between his legs. Her confusion became panic when he grabbed Catra's hand and pulled her up to slam her heel on Adora's cheek. The flowing-haired blonde stumbled back as Naruto playfully caught the feline warrior in his arms like they were dancing.

"Feels bad to fight alone, doesn't it?" Catra started…and then frowned when seeing an arrow at her feet, "What-" her voice died in her throat when Naruto quickly pulled her back, spinning her around so his back would take the impact. A sticky net shot out of the projectile, tying his ankles together and making him fall.

Catra hissed at the offender, but was blasted back with magic, "We're her friends too, you know?" Glimmer told them near the point of exhaustion. Seeing the two new figures near Adora just angered her more. It was as if a mockery of her and Naruto had replaced them, something that the blond quickly caught on.

"Outnumbered, but not outmatched." Naruto quipped to Catra, "What's your call?"

Catra ground her teeth, looking at how Adora stood beside the other two, "Let's…leave her with her new friends."

"Are you sure?"

"Why did you ask me to begin with only to start arguing now?" she huffed.

"Just needed to know how much this hurt you…" he said softly and held her shoulder.

"No, wait!" Adora shouted, trying to reach them with a hand, but Naruto threw down a black pellet.

In a cloud of smoke, both of her first friends disappeared.

X-X-X-X-X

"You've failed to retrieve your missing comrade, embarrassed our army, lost several droids and tanks...and dare come back."

Catra stiffened before Hordak's intense gaze while Naruto remained firm, "We had to retreat to inform you of Adora's change of sides."

"And what would make you do that instead of doing what a true soldier should?" the towering man asked, hands behind his back, "Escaping a battle brings dishonor to this army and will make the Resistance think they can stand up to us. Not to mention, they now have someone with intel of our operations and modus operandi. So, please, tell me why it was a good idea to leave her behind."

His cold tone and harsh glare terrified Shadow Weaver, but Naruto didn't back down or flinch, "Because I know her." The blond answered, "She knows how the Horde thinks, but I know how she thinks." He let out a confident grin as he wagged a finger, "Smart as she may try to be, she's going to go directly where there's trouble. Due to how easy it is to guilt-trip her, she'll try to solve it herself no matter what."

Rubbing his chin, Hordak pondered his words, "Shadow Weaver taught you well how to speak, but not how to make your point."

"Simply put, she's going to try to fight us and we can expect her." He answered, "I also saw a princess and her flunky with her, most likely that Queen Angella's daughter."

"And you propose...using Adora to capture her?" Hordak was stone-faced, but a grin tugged at one corner of his mouth, "I should give Shadow Weaver more credit for teaching you how to use your head. But that does not answer the question of why this is beneficial. I know how useful a hostage is, however, risking any access or insight into the Horde outweighs that. Why?"

"Because this is our best chance to get to the queen." Naruto added.

Catra caught on Naruto's plan, "She tried to protect Adora from us, meaning she's by her side constantly to use her with the queen."

"And look at it this way, she knows of our plans, but not how we can work around that." Naruto started, "We put a little pressure, and she'll be there to try to help, possibly with that princess or even the queen at her side. That's a good way to get two birds with one stone, all at the cost of a new and quick complete change of our shifts, patrol routes and passwords right here and now."

Hordak thought carefully, analyzing the boy with a narrowed gaze. Finally, he made his decision. "Naruto, Catra, you have done poorly, but your ways to improvise intrigue me..." Hordak said, before handing Naruto a badge, "And if I recall, we are short a Force Captain."

"Thank you, sir." The blond said, clutching the badge in his hand.

Moments later, at the locker room...

"I can't believe her!" Catra punched one of the lockers.

"Catra, we've got to make a plan and-" he started after taking off his ruined jacket, leaving himself shirtless again.

"We…I mean, she's right on calling us the bad guys, but at the very least she could see what we're doing!" she needed to vent out a lot of steam, "A couple of days and she sides with princesses! What happened?! A pretty colorful village and suddenly she's eager to skip around the woods, frolicking with them and…"

"She is still Adora, naïve but determined." He reminded her.

"And a fool!" she yelled.

To calm her down, he put both hands beside her head, keeping her pressed with her back on the locker and her chest facing his sculpted torso, "And she's made her choice, but we also made ours." He told her, but her eyes darted to how he was cut like a diamond. Blushing when noticing her own staring, she frowned and looked back up at him, though she looked adorable.

"We're still going through this, right?" she asked and shuddered as the raw scent of his sweat hit her nostrils, getting her to shiver.

"If we win, we can convince her to come back and show her what we really mean…" he replied, feeling himself stiffen at her own smell. Suddenly, without any care in the world, the two kissed. Dusky lips met sunny ones in a warm, affectionate lip-lock. Strong hands caressed curvy hips while clawed nails dug into golden tresses for more friction between the mouths.

Tongues explored warm oral caverns, and they regretted it, "...blegh!" she pulled back as he did, "You taste of fish/noodles!" they accused the other. Naruto's shoulders shook and Catra started giggling. Once the two got the laughter out of their systems, they pressed their foreheads against the other, Naruto speaking, "We will get her back to our little threesome."

Catra slapped him across the side of the head with a cheeky grin, "I get first dibs, you know that. That little blonde butt is mine, you can take a crack at it when I'm through."

"Just a crack? I'd rather have the whole." He snarked at her, the two of them being close enough to make such jokes. Catra told him she wanted a litter to play with, tease and annoy whatever babies Adora had and that she'd find a way to make them come to life at the same time. He soon knew she wasn't joking, and he had more than a guess at who the father could be.

"You would say that, but we both know she doesn't have much to work with." She quipped.

Naruto looked at Catra's barely developed breasts and then her toned backside, "You know a girl saying that about another girl is messed up."

"It's true, ain't it?" she pointed out and Naruto nodded in agreement.

"It's about as true as anything else that we can say about her. Like how she rushes in full pelt and gets a nice pat on the head from Shadow Weaver for her achievements."

"Well, she's got that new form's big boobs and great ass, so she's got some new redeeming qualities."

"…it is still messed up…"

"You like it."

"Never said I didn't."

 **X-X-X-X-X**

And that's my rap!

Naruto and Catra have shown their plans. This is from my head-canon on how Catra works: pretend to work for Hordak only to dethrone him and then get Adora in a Slave Leia costume, put a leash on her and keep her tied at her new throne. She is obviously possessive of Adora and wants nothing else but having her melting in her clawed hands and getting her to purr. Change my mind!

As for why they left despite being capable of taking on the other three, Naruto explained it well enough: gather the princesses and then Queen Angella in one place instead of chasing them.

Regarding why Naruto and Catra would tell Adora their goal, that's easy: she cares for them. If she tried to tell the Horde they'd a) don't believe her and b) try to get rid of them. No way would Adora do that to her two friends. Yes, they are using her, and she knows this is messed up, but this is Adora. Caring for them blindly is her thing, her strength and downfall, and this will play later on.

Swordslinger out!


	3. Aroma of Betrayal

I OWN NOTHING

As you have seen in the previous chapter, I am a shameless pervert when it comes to admire women's bodies, especially with curves and the right volumes on some parts!

 **X-X-X-X-X**

Adora wasn't having a good night, "Glimmer." She knocked on said princess' door.

Glimmer herself was feeling like crap in her fancy room, so opening the door revealed a groggy version of her with her eyes squinted. Her already puffy hair didn't look any different, but she had some sand in her eyes. Rubbing it off first, her sleep-deprived mind barely registered what was happening, so she ran on autopilot and mumbled out a response.

"Good mornin'…" she stumbled a bit on her words.

"Um, good evening, actually." Adora corrected her, "Anyway, I've never slept alone, so I walked around, found your mom and put my foot in my mouth… Can we share your bed?" she blurted out in a nervous, rather embarrassed manner as she recalled how the conversation with the queen went. It wasn't pretty and she'd rather forget it.

"Hm? Sure…" the pink-head didn't give it much thought and teleported to her bed, which Adora climbed into after climbing up some floating steps, "No…snoring, or rolling…" she mumbled with heavy eyelids with her head deeply buried in her pillows.

"No worries, that'd be Naruto and Catra…" Adora joked, though felt a pang of pain at the memories.

"Captain Bigmouth Hunk and Sexy Cat Lady?" a sleepy Glimmer was an honest Glimmer.

"Y-yeah…" Adora replied awkwardly after hearing such descriptions, "Every night, Catra would sleep at my feet and Naruto would tease us. If we ever felt down, we'd share a bunkbed…" she twiddled her thumbs and waited. After trying to keep her eyes in a tightly shut defense against awareness failed to get her to sleep, Glimmer moved her blanket to let her join, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it… g'night…" and finally, she fell asleep, if only to be shocked the next morning when waking up.

"Thanks, really." Adora sighed and inched closer, missing Catra's natural warmth at her feet, and even Naruto's snoring muffled through earplugs. The latter served as a strange lullaby while the former was a good way to not fall sick in cold nights. Even if she had Glimmer and Bow, there were good memories of those two.

For example, she could vividly remember a tiny blond boy with a spiky hairdo in red shorts and a white t-shirt walking upside down on the ceiling with a beaming smile. He had some rations he had just stolen from some of the people who disliked Adora for being Shadow Weaver's favorite. Once they and a recently arrived Catra were set, they went to a balcony to enjoy their meal.

"Hey, watch what I learned." He pulled out a glove and a simple glass of water and held it on top of his gloved palm, his bare hand waving over it, "It's taking me time, but…" he moved his hand around the water recipient in a clawing motion as his grin widened. The girls watched azure energy forming as he kept moving it, spinning the water until, to their shock, he created a spiraling ball of energy!

"That's so cool!" Adora gasped in awe and Naruto beamed as he pulled back and the glass shattered, his hand unharmed thanks to the glove.

"Nice, you should try that on Shadow Weaver!" Catra cheered.

"No, it's still not good enough." He said and dropped the glass with a beaming smile, "But I'm showing it to you for when I need to fight with you. It's our secret weapon for any time we get our backs against a wall or any wall." He smirked, "What do you think of that?"

"It is your secret weapon." Adora corrected him.

"Yeah, I guess, but we could find you some if…" he started, then frowned, "Hey…they're fine."

"What is it?" Catra asked, intrigued, "You're mumbling to… Who are you talking to?"

"Oh, me?" he chuckled and gave her a thumb up, "Don't worry, I learned it from a voice in my head. It's grumpy, but I call the shots."

"You're so weird…" Adora whispered, "Seriously, a voice in your head? Are you sure you're not talking to yourself?"

He frowned, "No, it's true, this voice has been teaching me stuff like that to keep you two safe."

"Then I like this voice!" Catra exclaimed with a massive grin, "It must be some cool teacher if it listens to you."

"It is…" suddenly, Naruto's tiny form changed into his teenager self, using his outfit with Catra at his side changing as well. Both stood before a terrified Adora, who had stopped being her small self, "And soon, we can be together." Naruto said as a dark red form appeared over him, a giant beast shadowing everything with its imposing size which made it look big enough to reach the sky.

Then, she was fighting, losing… "Why are you two…" she struggled to say as she lost her sword and powers, dropping to a knee.

Catra's strong hands held her by her biceps from behind, pressing her chest on her back, "Do you really want to fight us?" she asked.

"We can stand together, change everything." Naruto said as he held her shoulders, looking her in the eye with his face uncovered. Adora felt warm, her eyes seeing the two in front of her, pushing her down. After she caught a glimpse of the giant beast looming over them, she had her vision obscured by two blue eyes and a yellow one staring with genuine love and care towards her…

Things got steamy in that dream. In her fantasy, she was held by her wrists by Catra, feeling her nimble tongue caress the crook of her neck while a pair of strong but gentle hands took care of rubbing heated bare flesh. During that nightly escapade, she felt her body in the tender clutches of two dominant but loving beasts, one holding her wrists and the other her head as they used her…

She enjoyed every second.

Once Glimmer got up, she saw a sweaty Adora seated up, eyes wide, face red and mouth tightly shut, "WAH!" the pink-head let out as she leapt back and nearly fell off her bed, "W-what are you doing here!? What's with that look!?" she didn't know if Adora was as scared as her or had gone through a psychotic breakdown.

"I…I got it!" she gasped, sounding out of breath.

"Got…Wait, what are you doing here!?" Glimmer repeated herself after the blonde managed to even her breathing.

"Oh, that, you said I could sleep here." Glimmer processed the answer and gave an exasperated sigh, finally remembering that part, but Adora had much more to say, "And I just remembered something! Everything makes perfect sense now!" she felt confused, scared, and more than ready to kick some ass.

"What…did you eat last night?" Glimmer asked.

"Listen, I know why Naruto's acting so strange, there's a voice and…"

"Slow down, alright?" Glimmer looked worried, "Tell me, are you sure it wasn't just a dream?"

"I'm certain, I still remember it." Adora told her, "He told me and Catra a voice taught him how to do things the Horde hadn't showed him. I think… No, I'm sure it must be manipulating them. That is the only way they would act that way or do such horrible things." All she got was a look of pity, "I'm not crazy!" she argued, but Glimmer held her by the shoulders to calm her.

"Listen, you've been through a lot, and while I like to believe you, those two…" she sighed, "They didn't seem controlled, they knew what they were doing."

"It must be that voice's way of twisting them." Adora argued, shaking, "It must be…" her voice came out as a pitiful whisper. Glimmer patted her shoulders as the blonde hugged her knees to her chest, "What else could it be after they actually fought me?"

"If it is that voice…" Glimmer started, not sure she believed it, but sure she wasn't giving the two the benefit of the doubt easily, "Then we will have to knock some sense into them."

"Yes…" Adora shut her eyes, her voice coming out stronger after that, "I…I want them back, the two cheerful if annoying friends I had."

"We'll do our best, alright?" Glimmer said, although she didn't know or understand what she talked about herself. "We got a meeting, so let's get ready for it."

"G-go ahead, I need a bath…" a flushing Adora whispered meekly and made sure Glimmer didn't see the front of her pants.

X-X-X-X-X

"So, what's the plan, sir?"

Catra turned to Naruto with a smirk, his badge on his repaired outfit. They used a ship to travel through a large forest. His new badge allowed him to get it, several robots, and many soldiers handpicked by himself. Having Hordak in on the fact they were after Adora and a princess meant the disadvantage of doing what they needed and wanted under his watchful eyes. Still, he had to voice his thoughts.

"It feels weird being called that by you, although, it has a nice ring to it." He replied, "I wonder, would this mean I can get to boss you around?"

"As if." She chortled with a cheeky grin, "Don't let the Force Captain rank get to your head, I still call my own shots."

He sighed in fake-sadness, "And I was looking forward to a nice little game for the evening."

She smirked, "Hold that thought for when we get Adora."

"No need to tell me twice." He chuckled.

There was a pause which Catra soon broke, "I know it's stupid, but I really want her to be here."

"As do I, but let's be reasonable, we'll have to bound and gag her first to get her to listen." He sighed, "Adorable as she is, she's not going to make it easy."

"Which is why we're going to use dirty tricks." Catra grinned and leaned on his side, getting him to chuckle.

"It's not cheating since all is fair in love and war." He zipped up his collar and pulled up his hood. "Back to your first question before our usual banter, we will let the machines do their work to draw out at least some attention from this princess, Perfuma I believe, and play coy with Adora." He then shrugged, "As soon as she comes, we do the rest of the plan."

"Fighting her at the base and taking care of the others."

"Pretty simple…" he sighed, "I will find her, which shouldn't be hard considering the only place one can go to." He made out a large tree at the distance and the flowers and plants that the Horde was slowly killing, "And here's another reason for a change in management." He whispered for only Catra to hear him.

"The facility is nearby, you should expect more of this." She patted the dirt, and turned to Naruto with a grin, "Of course, you're going to blend in, right?"

"How do I look?" he asked in a pair of gray pants with a red cloak all over his body, said cloak came with a hood which hid his face along a matching scarf. To look more natural, he walked on his near-bare feet, the pants had a similar design to Catra's but weren't as tight-fitting, allowing him to move his legs more freely. All in all, he looked like a desert dweller.

"Not bad..." Catra said nonchalantly. "A little too simplistic."

"Everyone's a critic. At least it's functional." Indeed it was, his knives were kept hidden in his current robe, which the cat girl understood as him being ready to fight.

"Bring her back, you hear me." her request was one he'd gladly do regardless of what happened.

Deeper and deeper he went through the forest, which started to feel more like a jungle when the heat started to rise. He easily figured out why the natives wore clothes like he had to keep themselves cooled off in such a humid place. And since he had no soul around to bother him, he was waiting for a single voice to try to reach him. And he didn't wait too long.

The voice returned, " **Why retreat when you could have gotten that girl kicking and screaming?** "

He chuckled inwardly, ' _I am fond of the two and dislike seeing either hurt. That, and I believe Catra and I can make Adora see reason. Besides, I can't have Catra fighting like that. I may be strong, but I have to keep my skills hidden. Something you remind me of often to not get Hordak or Shadow Weaver's attention._ '

" **You can protect her in the middle of battle, kit.** " The voice rumbled slightly.

He smiled sadly under his scarf, ' _I can't protect her heart, though. Fighting Adora after all that was said and done, I really needed to get her to cool off first._ '

" **By making out?** "

' _Still the jealous type, I see._ '

" **Careful, the closer you get attached to them, the more vulnerable you make yourself.** "

' _And you still care._ ' With his last quip, the voice went quiet, "Oh well, let's see what this place holds."

X-X-X-X-X

"Are you sure?" Glimmer asked.

Adora and her new friends had arrived to their destination, bringing rations for Perfuma and her people. However, despite using her Amazonian form and lifting a cart over her head, things weren't going as well as she had hoped. Sure, it was amazing to be adored by the forest people and Perfuma being a tall, slim beauty in a pretty pink and green dress with long fair hair obviously crushing on her was nice, but…

"I don't know how to do healing magic, and I don't want to eat what little food they have left." Adora said as she and the others hid from prying eyes. "Being She-Ra doesn't come with any instructions. Give me the best pair of batons you have and I can face off against a platoon of soldiers. Cutting is Naruto's thing…" she caught herself, staring sadly at her voluptuous reflection.

"Hey, are you still thinking about those two?" Bow asked, offering a friendly ear.

"Just memories that confuse me." Adora looked at her reflection, at She-Ra, "He makes things like this look easy only because he pushed himself harder than others. Even if it wasn't under Shadow Weaver's tough training, he sweated blood to get things done. And now, here I am, messing around with a weapon I've never had any experience with while everyone expects me to be She-Ra."

"What's the trouble, lassie?" asked a hooded young man.

Adora would have recognized the voice if it had been the original's, "Who are you?" she asked in shock.

Naruto, still disguised, used a soft Scottish accent and a softer tone, "Just a random traveler looking for his own good luck. Nothing to be bothered with." He walked to her, his back hunched and his arms behind it. "I am the seer of chances and the trainer of heroes. My wares are teachings and my prices are the fairest in all the lands. You may call me… Yami."

"Yummy?" all three asked, getting him to chuckle.

"Ah, common mistake there, lad and lassies." He waved dismissively, "Yami, please. But I guess repeating myself would waste time. You've got trouble around the corner, am I right? No need to hide it, a picture is worth a thousand words, after all. And your faces don't paint a pretty one."

"You've been spying on us, haven't you?" Glimmer accused him, wary of how convenient his arrival was.

"Begging your pardon, lassie, but you weren't precisely keeping this conversation a secret from miles away." The disguised blond chortled, "Then again, I do have excellent hearing."

"Ugh, let's just go and find ways to make the sword work." Glimmer huffed and turned, but Adora didn't do as she said, "Wait, Adora, you aren't…"

"It doesn't hurt to try, does it?" she retorted.

"Fine choice, lassie, very fine indeed." The fake vendor cheered softly, "Ah, but first, my payment."

"Of course you would say that." Glimmer remained suspicious.

"No worries, I will tell you when I care for anything material." The persona of Yami told them, "For this first session I'd like to know something, and you can pay once our lesson's over."

"Really? What's the catch?" Adora had to join Glimmer in thinking that was too suspicious.

The one calling himself Yami snickered briefly, "Again, nothing to worry, lassie. I'm not after information regarding whatever kingdom you all are from or what this place holds."

"Alright, I'll hold you to it." Adora said, "Do you know how to make my sword heal the-"

"Healing's all about doing something yourself." She was interrupted by the irritated Naruto, "Look at them, partying like nothing's wrong and blind to their own demise. Healing is not about waiting for everything to be better. It's about knowing what needs to be done. Aye, they had you agree to help them, but they rely too much on you."

"That's not true, they need me." She argued, but Naruto disagreed strongly.

"Do they?" he replied, "Have they tried to look at what's causing their problems in the first place? Has anyone tried to find remedies for this issue of theirs? Did they do anything until you arrived?" his logic was as simple as it was true, "So, tell me, do they need you or are they making you think that you have to help them?" his words sank deep into Adora.

"What are you talking about?" Bow asked, "If their tree is gone, there's nothing they can do."

"And yet, they've yet to move a muscle, lad." The fake vendor shook his head with a long sigh, "Pity, that Perfuma lassie sure is a cutie. Shame she's not tried to solve her problems. If you were to ask me, I'd say she made her problems all yours." With that, he stood up and asked, "Do you really want me to help you how to heal them? Or would you rather act?"

"You're making it sound like we should leave them to their luck." Bow countered.

"Am I? If so, pity." The technique salesman shrugged, "I prefer seeing people save themselves than waiting to be saved and doing nothing. But if my words are not to your liking, I can keep our first lesson for when you feel like it, lassie." Having said his piece, he turned around and waved over his shoulder, "Take care, lad and lassies. It was a pleasure to-"

"Thank you." Adora interrupted him, returning to normal.

Naruto smiled under his scarf, "You're welcome, lassie. Take care." And with a single leap, he was out of sight and into the dense forest.

X-X-X-X-X

"Are you sure she will come?"

Back in his usual outfit, Naruto turned to Catra as they stood near a series of tubes and tanks filling the land with pollutants, "I am, she'll face that Perfuma won't do a thing." He rolled around his neck, "All we have to do is wait and she'll come here to play for a while. Then, we try to reason again or deal with whatever may happen as we let everything fall into place."

"How do you even come up with these plans?" she asked.

"Being sly as a fox is part of my family, or so I'm told."

"That voice?" she asked, believing him a bit more after their little agreement to share Adora. After all, he still kept saying he learned new things to her, and showed her some of it too, "For being stuck inside you, it sure doesn't let you know much about it." She wouldn't trust anyone or anything that could trick her or others, living with Shadow Weaver did that to anyone.

"No one smart shows their full deck in any world or life," he told her.

"So long as it's useful." She growled and crossed her arms under her small breasts.

" **You sure are fond of bothersome pests.** " The voice growled.

"The voice says it loves you, too." He told Catra with a smile.

"Tell it to-" Catra's line was cut off by the sound of an alarm, the two smirking, "Well, she didn't do as good as you hoped. Maybe we gave her too much credit…" she commented, and both rushed outside. "I'll deal with her and you get the princess." He did as told and she got to work, claws ready, "Let's have some fun."

Leaping into a lamppost away from view, Catra observed Adora from her perch as Naruto ran off and Adora and her new friends were surrounded by Horde soldiers, "By the honor of-" and that was as far as she got when Catra snatched the sword, landing before her and the others while the soldiers kept their rifles aimed at the intruders.

"Long time no see..." Catra purred, hefting the broadsword on her back while Adora, knowing how being outnumbered in their situation would end up, raised her hands.

Hating the current defeat, she asked, "Where is Naruto?" with narrowed eyes.

Catra shrugged, "Oh, fooling around, the usual." Her smirk made the others feel nervous, "Now don't move unless you want your new friends full of holes."

Meanwhile, running through the forest, Naruto dashed from tree to tree, looking for the village Adora and her new companions visited. Seeing it get close, he decided to make a grand entrance just as the locals were about to get in the action. Perfuma was about to lead them into the Horde facility but was stopped when dozens of knives hit the ground. She let out a gasp and looked up to the blur falling to the ground.

"A Horde soldier?" she gasped as Naruto landed in a kneeling position like a superhero, then stood up and smirked under his collar.

"A pleasure." He bowed politely and dramatically with a hand on his chest, "My name is Naruto, newest Force Captain of the Horde. Surely, you know we've been neighbors for a while and how bothersome that is for both sides." He stood up and examined her. Slim and lacking some curves, but not ugly by any meaning of the word.

Catra knew he checked some girls at times and was fine with it, she did too much to Adora's chagrin when the cat girl talked of other girls' assets. His visual examination was halted when vines shot out of the ground like tentacles of a giant squid to try to crush him. A normal person would've been caught and had their bones turned into dust, but he was fast enough on the draw for his knives to cut them.

"I'd say you're more than bothersome." She was trying to be brave but only looked nervous with a hand placed on her chest as if to steady her heartbeat. All his knives landed near her feet, and she knew it was all a show. A demonstration of what he could do and would do even if he was pulling back his punches to make her understand something simple: she had to get serious.

"Then let me be honest." He said and pulled out his knives, three in each hand held between the knuckles, "All that power, and you do nothing but wait to be saved. A friend of mine made herself stronger through the abuse a witch threw at her and you won't see her complaining or twiddling her thumbs. So, I'd love to see if you can grow up without your precious tree."

Lifting a hand to the skies, Perfuma summoned thorn-covered vines from the ground to skewer him with. Doing a back-flip and backwards cartwheel, the blond avoided becoming a Swiss cheese while nailing them in that same motion. Other warriors rushed at him with wooden staffs and even throwing some fruit. All they hit was air when he disappeared in a small whirlwind with leaves.

"Where'd he go?" asked one of the locals, only to hear a gasp. Perfuma felt a weight on her side and turned to see Naruto resting with his back on her shoulder, tossing a knife up and down casually. She wanted to scream and run away, but she understood why he was doing it. He was telling her once again to get serious.

"Oh no, don't mind me." He said casually, "Just let me enjoy this moment… Hmm, that's a sweet scent, princess." Large tree roots shot out, lifting Perfuma away from him while the boy caught his knife with not a single care in the world regarding the ones snaring around his waist. Everyone felt relieved seeing him caught for being so cocky, mostly the floral princess.

"Alright, we did it!" she cheered and approached him, opening his collar to see his face, "You shall tell your lord he failed to stop us or the great She-Ra for bards to sing in the future!"

"Not bad, you decided to act." He flashed her a charming grin, which under the shadow of his hood made her flinch, "Although, that's nowhere near enough. Next comes effort, then either success or failure, and a good chunk of learning after that." A cloud of smoke burst before her eyes, blinding her and soon revealing…a log.

"How did he-" she asked but froze when feeling a strong arm around her shoulders with a wind chakra infused palm near her throat.

"Am I a bad guy?" he asked in his usual carefree tone, "For the record, yes, I am. I'm asking how bad I am doing this for what I want to see. How long does it take you guys to act when everything could fall apart? Why aren't you even trying to face the consequences? When will you learn you have to swim or sink? And…what does Adora see in siding with all of you?"

"I…I know we did wrong, but…we're not standing idle any longer." Perfuma tried to sound firm, but neither she or her subjects were risking a fight with her as a hostage.

"See, this is why I wouldn't side with you princesses." He chortled, "All you've done is remain hidden while the Horde attacks, giving up after one lost battle. It is sad, really, because some of you are really cute… Ah, I digress." He zipped up his collar with his free hand and assessed his situation. "Only you can fight, so tell your friends any wrong movement could cause my hand to slip."

"You heard him…" she said in defeat.

"Now, for my demands." He started, "Adora's fighting at our facility not far from here, so if you've truly grown a spine, you can go help her. Me? I'd like to talk to your princess more personally, who will help me on a little issue of mine." He disappeared in a cloud of smoke, taking Perfuma with him to everyone's horror, reducing their morale and putting it through the floors.

Away at a safe distance, he started to leap from tree to tree with a knocked out Perfuma slung over his shoulder, "Hey!" he heard Catra's voice coming from an earpiece, "Adora's in a cell with the others and none of her magic sword tricks to help her." On her side, she swung the large blade around, "Could you believe she tried to use a months-old password?"

"It's why we have to take care of her." He told her, "Anyway, are you keeping an eye on the pink one?"

"Yeah, she's forced to not move or see her friend get shot." She walked past a cell in which several soldiers had their rifles at Bow's head. Glimmer had two guards behind her watching closely with a direct link to the ones in Bow's cell, "Did you get what you were looking for?" she asked while examining the large broadsword with a judgmental gaze, wanting to blame it for Adora's change.

"Got her right here." He answered, "Her troops may try to get her back and help Adora. We can try to talk to her once again."

Catra sighed as she put the sword leaning against a wall, "Don't take too long." She said miserably, looking forward to the conversation as much as she dreaded it.

X-X-X-X-X

"Hello!"

Adora was shackled to the ceiling, her wrists held up in steel cuffs to force her to stand while her ankles were chained to the floor, spreading her legs. If Catra could say anything before dying would be to ask for an opportunity to see such a thing, but only if Adora was fully undressed. Although, after seeing her Amazonian form she wished to see that version as well in such a position.

Beggars couldn't be choosers, and Adora had no choice on who she saw next, "Naruto?" she asked as he dragged in a chair.

Spinning it around, he sat on it with his arms resting on top of its back and his head on it, facing her with a small grin, "Missed me?" he asked.

"Where's Catra?" she wanted to urge him to tell her but didn't know if it'd be good or bad if she was there.

"Keeping your friends from moving and overlooking what's going on." He reached into his back, revealing her broadsword, "I'd like to talk about your new toy."

Adora narrowed her eyes, "Are you Naruto?" she growled.

The blond opened his collar and took off the hood to reveal his face, "I don't know, have you seen anyone else with this face?" he quipped.

"Don't play dumb with me!" she yelled, furious tears stinging her eyes, "Are you controlling Naruto and Catra!? Is that why they're acting the way they are!? Answer me!"

"Controlling?" he echoed, confused.

"Stop pretending!" Adora screamed, trying to uselessly break free to do something. She wanted to punch the boy, but at the same time she couldn't since that face was his friend's, "Ever since he was young, he told me of you and I didn't believe him! You're that voice, aren't you!? You're the one who changed him!"

Suddenly, a light erupted in Naruto's head, bringing forth an idea, "I see…" he smiled and closed his eyes, then he stood up and walked to her, "I've always been in touch with my true self, every dark corner of me, unlike you Adora. Always full of light, blindly believing anything that is good, and loving those close to you."

"Tell me already who you are!" she exclaimed, glaring daggers into his soul.

"I am…Naruto Uzumaki, though my real name should have been Naruto Namikaze." He chortled, opening his eyes to reveal red irises with red pupils, " **Like you, Shadow Weaver saw potential in the boy, but didn't see what a mistake it was when thinking she could control a beast sealed in this body. I am Naruto's true teacher, you may call me Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Kitsune.** "

Surprised and slightly fearful of the demonic eyes staring into hers, Adora brought up her courage to ask, "Then, what do you want?"

" **The same thing we all want, freedom to do what I want without someone forcing their will on my life.** " Kurama snickered, " **Convincing Naruto wasn't hard. Unlike you, he had been more attentive to that witch and her treatment of your common friend. It made him think for himself, question those who tried to play themselves as virtuous, and so he came to me.** "

Adora was livid, "You're manipulating him! Where's his freedom!?" she tried to get to him, but the chains kept her in place, "What about Catra!? And why side with he Horde!?"

" **What of your princesses?** " the kitsune asked, " **Naruto did research on them like other Force Captains… Oh yes, would you like to congratulate him for the promotion?** "

"You…" she was so mad, she felt her mind nearly break.

Naruto groaned inwardly, ' _You're overdoing it._ '

Taking his comment into consideration, Kurama continued, " **Yes, you are mad and want to act, but can't because of these chains.** " Naruto's face was inches from hers, " **What did that blonde one's lackeys do? What has she done? Where are they now? Oh yes, all of them have decided to turn tail while leaving you to fight and work for them. So, where is YOUR freedom?** "

"I wouldn't let the Horde or the likes of you hurt others, that's my freedom of choice!" she yelled.

The kitsune was rather impressed after expecting denial while Naruto snickered, ' _And this is why Catra and I had to share her…_ '

" **And this is why he is fond of you along that cat-girl.** " Kurama turned the chair, sitting down with a foot resting on the other leg's knee and leaning back against it. " **However, you three made your choice. You got the Resistance which doesn't do much to resist the advances of the Horde. They have each other and me. Both parties offered each other entrance to their group, but we know what happened.** "

"Let Naruto choose on his own free will, and I'm sure he'll side with me!" she roared, bruising her wrists and ankles when trying to break free once again.

" **He chose me of his own free will, girl**." Kurama taunted, " **He had been willing to pay for the consequences of his actions from the start, but you can keep on dreaming everything will be alright with hopes and dreams like his father did when sealing me in him**." Kurama left grinning like a true fox as he turned around. " **By the way, that foolish man died by my claws.** "

Adora's pupils shrunk into dots as she let out a furious, guttural scream from the deepest parts of her throat and heart.

X-X-X-X-X

"Excuse me?"

Hordak had heard many stupid things that he disliked. Out of Shadow Weaver's many requests to take in children that could be a potential danger, he had hoped Naruto would be worth the risk. He questioned the sanity of his past self when he made the decision. He must have heard wrong, or so he wanted to believe. For a moment it sounded like the boy said the stupidest thing.

"We need someone to join the Resistance." And he repeated it before him, Shadow Weaver, and Catra at the boy's side.

"Are you…" Hordak growled.

"Wait, it'd be pretty stupid of me to joke about that, so let me explain." He had actually gotten a good internal laugh but let the man think he had interrupted the boy before he could get into details, "Adora thinks Catra and I are possessed by something. We can play this around and say one broke free and wants to work with the Resistance…while in reality you'd have eyes on them."

"How can you say that with a straight face?" Hordak had all the rights to ask that.

"Being honest, it just occurred to me." He was being serious on that part, "We got a princess, a traitor, and the queen's child to throw into our cells at HQ for a promotion but there are bigger fish to fry." He widened his smile and threw his arms to his sides, "Why not play the waiting game and get all the fishes in one net than only the ones you can catch in your hands?"

"Why not force them to come with the hostages we have as ransom?" Hordak questioned, "It will be much simpler, and it will take less time."

"After their defeat from last time they all went hiding, right?" Naruto retorted calmly, trying to keep his cool, "Who says they won't leave them to rot and force us to hunt them down after that? So, let's pretend you used something to mind-control Catra and me, show our acting skills, and gain their trust. They hold Adora in high regard, and she wants to see us. A little acting and…"

"We get an inside source…" Hordak concluded, stroking his chin as a genuine if sinister smile appeared on his face, "You suggest bringing them all to one place, thinking they have the advantage over us, and once you are close to them…" he smiled wider, "I need to give you more credit, boy. For a Force Captain, you're bold, unpredictable, and ridiculously genius."

"I try my best." The blond said and turned to Catra, "Of course, this is between us four."

"Are you certain you can bring back Adora?" Shadow Weaver asked with a narrowed gaze.

"You won't even notice she and Catra were gone." He chortled with a soft smile.

"What? You're sending-" Shadow Weaver started, but Hordak interrupted her.

"I expect results, and he trusts the ones he's promising." The lord of the Horde said, "From now on, we'll act like this conversation never existed."

Once communications ended, Adora's friends turned to each other, Catra talking first, "Be honest, you'll miss this…" she placed her hands on her hips, sliding them down to show the curvature of her buttocks, and then moved them upwards. It got him to snicker a bit as he eyed Adora's magical sword.

"Good to see you've got your sense of humor." Naruto walked to her, "For the first touch, let me try a seal on you."

"This...won't hurt, right?" she turned around, pulling her shirt up to expose her back and shoulders.

"No, but it will annoy you and you shouldn't let anyone touch it." He said as his hand flew. Once it was done, he grabbed the broadsword. "And for the final touch..."

Catra went wide-eyed when he handed her the weapon, "You're kidding, right?"

"No, to make it realistic one needs to look like they went through a lot…" he sighed at the end, "I really hate doing this to Adora and you, though. However, Shadow Weaver most likely knows of She-Ra, and she will believe me first if I tell her this is a surprise." After growing with the two, it was hard to just use their trust, but there was a plan they chose to carry on for something they believed in.

"Are you sure?" she asked, practically pleading. "I can knock you out."

He sighed, "Being honest, no, not at all. However, we're fooling Adora and giving her lots of issues. If anything, you cutting me feels like I deserve it."

"I know, but…" Catra shut her eyes to make her decision, "I guess I regret there being no better choice."

"I got to boss you around before she had the chance, so there's your incentive." He quipped, getting a soft giggle from her. Then, with a determined face, she narrowed her eyes at the boy as he put his hands behind his back, let his chest be exposed, and took in a deep breath. "I'll walk this off, no worries. I worry more about you for being the one to fool her."

"We can talk this later." Catra closed her eyes, her eyelids trembling as she struggled with herself, "Sorry."

A swing later and Naruto collapsed face down on the floor, a puddle of his own blood forming, "Okay…that…will hurt tomorrow too…" he grunted through clenched teeth. Hearing Catra's footsteps somewhat put his mind at ease knowing she was doing her job. The guards outside the door gasped when seeing her run off with the sword, tears rolling down her cheeks.

" **Do you regret this?** " Kurama asked.

' _I only regret making Catra cry…and not telling her to take a step back_.' He groaned as the guards came to his rescue, piecing together a fake story.

"Force Captain Naruto, what happened!?" one asked.

"Oh, I'm just peachy…" he replied angrily, "Take me to a medic!"

"Yes, sir! Sorry, sir!" the guard yelped as he and the other carried him on their shoulders, "Alert, Catra has attacked Force Captain Naruto, I repeat…"

Naruto closed his eyes and let Catra do her work.

X-X-X-X-X

" _I REPEAT, CATRA HAS ATTACKED FORCE CAPTAIN NARUTO! IF YOU INTERCEPT HER, CAPTURE HER!_ "

As the alarm blared, Adora gasped in shock, "Catra…? Did she find a way to fight it?"

Outside her cell, on a separate hall, Glimmer and Bow tensed as they heard the sound of fighting outside. An entire platoon of soldiers rushed through their cells. The next second, they all went flying back with no other than Catra riding one like a surfboard midair. She had the sword slung over a shoulder and the trail of tears still fresh on her face.

"Hey, how about fighting her!?" Bow told the guards, but they remained where they stood.

"We're not letting you escape our sights!" one said.

The wet-faced Catra wiped her tears, then looked at Glimmer, aiming her sword at her face, "Hey you, you're Adora's new friends, right?"

"…are you her friend?" Glimmer asked unsurely.

"Don't move!" a guard told her.

Catra had to go through her plan, "Let's see if I am a good friend."

She spun around and stabbed the lock to Bow's cell, getting the guards' attention away from him. Glimmer finally used her powers to teleport to the boy and then teleport out of his cell. After opening the cell door, Catra leapt at the soldiers and kicked them on the head while midair, knocking them out effectively in one motion. When the ones in Glimmer's cell ran at her, Catra repeated her move.

Once they fell on the floor unconscious, the two prisoners had a question, "Is she on our side?" Glimmer asked.

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth." Bow said as he ran to get his weapon and arrows.

"Adora's not far from here!" she exclaimed and yanked the sword from the electrical lock.

Running through the halls of the facility, they didn't take long to find the solitary cell. Even if the place was meant to pollute, the Horde kept some for possible special prisoners or valuable hostages to use on every they could exploit. And there she was, shackled and shocked to see her new friends arriving with Catra to save her. The cat girl dropped the broadsword and ran to hug the other girl.

"Cat-Catra…?" at first, Adora was yelling, but then she was confused when feeling tears drip on one of her shoulders.

"I'm sorry… I'm so, so sorry… I hurt him…" she whimpered, not at all lying, "He… Naruto, I had to hurt him…" despite her attempts to be carefree and aloof, Catra felt the strongest about her two friends. Harming any of them had never crossed her mind, and to do so, even if Naruto had her do it. Her sobs started to died down as she took in Adora's warmth and familiar scent.

Feeling Adora rest her head on hers composed her more, "I'm sorry, too." She said as Catra took in her smell to calm down. It helped her to feel at ease, all those times hugging her favorite blonde duo, taking in an oddly soothing aroma and feeling their warmth. She really was like a cat in that regard.

"I know this is too much for you, but we need to escape." Glimmer reminded them while unshackling Adora with Bow's help.

"Seriously, though, what just happened?" Bow asked when turning to the pudgy girl who just shrugged back.

"Let's go, but first…" Adora was free to grab her sword and recite the words, "For the honor of Grayskull!"

Miles away already, a shirtless Naruto was tended to in a rescue ship taking him to HQ. Soldiers bandaged his chest as he used binoculars to look at the pillar of smoke from the destroyed facility. As he relaxed with a swift breeze from the opened ship and a bar of rations in one hand, he turned to his left. Princess Perfuma looked down miserably at her feet, shackles on her wrists and rifles aimed at her.

"Don't feel so bad, your forest will grow to normal." He offered her, taking a bite with his free hand.

"It was the first time I was going to fight…" she sighed depressed.

"You win some and you lose some." He replied, grinning as he saw Catra fighting alongside Adora, "You have to act, yes, but you also have to think first."

"Like you?" she frowned at him.

"I improvise a lot, to be honest, the fact it works is mostly amazing luck." He admitted with a grin. "Anyway, enjoy the flight."

Perfuma remained quiet, trying to process what happened.

Deep down, she wished she could have fought much earlier, perhaps she would have had a chance...

 **X-X-X-X-X**

And that's my rap!

Change of plans! Time to change things up a bit as the princess alliance won't win easily nor will the Horde truly get too ahead of the game. With both sides covered by Naruto and Catra, you can expect things to get out of control soon as well as wild. That being said, yes, the two are fond of Adora, their Achilles' heel. Needless to say, they have to be on their toes to not get her hurt.

Swordslinger out!


	4. Trust issues

I OWN NOTHING

You know I don't care much about anything but writing for the sake of having some fun. What better way to do that than fleshing out my crazy ideas?

 **X-X-X-X-X**

"Is this necessary?"

"For the umpteenth time, yes." An exasperated Glimmer answered to Catra, whose hands were tied together with rope. "Mom will freak out if she sees you free!"

"At least loosen them up!" Catra hissed. Like a true war-prisoner, she couldn't do anything that her captors deemed too suspicious, a problem if it weren't for Adora.

Said blonde sighed, "Sorry, but we're going to need a lot of explaining to do if we are to convince the queen to let you in. Even I have trouble believing this." She stood near her feline friend, "Queen Angella and the guards weren't welcoming with me, so you'll need to behave."

"Can I not?" Catra groaned, "After everything that went down, talking to some queen is the last thing on my mind."

Bow, the one holding the rope, asked "So, can you tell us what happened?"

"I told you." She huffed with an angry snarl. "I…I had no choice but to…" she growled.

"If things got as…out of hand as she said, it must have been a lot." Adora put both hands on her friend's shoulders, "It's going to be alright, either as She-Ra or myself, I'm getting Naruto back."

"Don't think it'll be easy…" Catra said sadly, "I never thought I'd have to do all this just to be with you…"

"It'll be fine, I swear." Adora tried to reassure her, "Bright Moon's a great place, you'll love it." She promised, "I…I really wished to show it to you and Naruto before…"

There was a chance, and the brunette took it with a sly grin, "Before we had to kick your butts?" Catra teased.

Adora smirked, "I'd say I was doing pretty well to have you two forced to fight me together."

"Hah, you wish you could say that without your fancy sword." Catra smirked, how she missed talks like the one she was having.

"Oh really, who got promoted first?" the blonde retorted.

"Shadow Weaver's favoritism doesn't count, and you know it." The brunette shot back.

"Hey, don't we have important matters to address?" Glimmer cut them off, "Like, can we really believe this…voice or whatever possessed him? Kurama, was it?"

Catra sighed, "It calls itself a kitsune, a powerful magical beast, it says." She huffed, "It explained to Naruto how Shadow Weaver used everyone because it already knew people who thought like her and Hordak. A little handy, but when Naruto saw how I got kicked around by that witch, he stopped ignoring it."

"Was it always inside him?" Bow asked. "How does that even work?"

Catra shrugged, "Apparently, Naruto's father had to in order to save their village. Kurama went on a rampage under the influence of someone Hordak has been keeping an eye on. Some guy called Madara..." then, she remembered something that put her on edge, "Kurama ended up killing Naruto's parents, but ended up sealed in Naruto to keep everyone safe."

"What!?" everyone asked, Bow first, "Y-You mean there's someone as bad or possibly worse than Hordak!? How does that work!?"

"Long-story short: Naruto's world is full of people strong enough to give him competition."

Everyone went quiet, Adora humming, "Possibly why he was always tasked to train under Shadow Weaver and his eyes..." she then recalled something, "What of his parents? Kurama said..."

A pained boy's face flashed in Catra's eyes, making her relive the urge to hug the boy as she heavily said, "Dead, something you can blame on Madara." Her claws popped out as she recalled how badly she wanted to destroy the man while hugging one of her favorite blondes, "Ever since then, that kitsune has trained Naruto to resist mind-manipulation of any kind."

"So, everyone has an agenda." Bow said, "What could have even brought someone's dad to pair their kid with some kit-soon?"

"Kitsune." Adora corrected him, then turned to Catra, "But...he has a point in asking." Catra let out a heavy sigh, feeling tired.

"His father wanted to let the village know so they would treat him like a big hero by thinking a dying man's wishes would work." She looked down sadly, "Can you imagine what would have happened?"

"Hey, he saved a village, it's worthy of respect." Bow pointed out.

"But those people lost their loved ones when Kurama destroyed the place." Catra added, "And suddenly, it's put in a boy, a weak vessel which they could easily take revenge on… Sadly, many people like him lived in his world, and they were either turned into perfect soldiers or became a reminder of those who perished. I guess you can imagine what would have happened."

Glimmer felt sick, "But he didn't ask for it." She said weakly.

"Did you ask to be a princess? Did Adora ask for the sword? Did I ask to be Shadow Weaver's stress ball?" the cat girl shot back.

"I never would have imagined such things could happen…" Adora gasped, "Why didn't you two tell me?"

"He already did, but you didn't believe it." Catra said, "Perhaps that's how it used us and why it chose me and not you to be with Naruto."

Uneasy and nervous, Bow asked, "Does it plan on…you know, possessing your babies…?"

Glimmer shuddered at the thought, "Don't even suggest that!"

Catra groaned at the display while Adora looked at her, "So…"

"No, Kurama could see how pure you are and how much Naruto cares for you." Catra sighed and looked away, "It used our weaknesses to make them strengths as it said. Anger was the strength behind my claws. Naruto's naivety molded him to believe in bigger goals than he could have ever dreamed of. But you would have rejected it, Adora."

The blonde felt truly powerless, "If I had known, I would have, I could have even stopped Naruto from…" an uncomfortable silence surrounded them.

"Did he…hurt Perfuma?" Bow asked concerned for the slender girl.

"He didn't and wouldn't do so." Catra replied.

"Still, this is something mom won't like to hear about…" Glimmer thought out loud.

"Just make sure we're not followed." Catra said, earning three questioning looks, "Shadow Weaver has eyes on you, Adora."

"Oh no…" the blonde gasped, "Do you think she-"

"No problem, Bright Moon has defenses to spare against any dark magic." Bow exclaimed with a beaming smile, "Like-OW!" he yelped when Glimmer stomped his foot.

"Not so loud, she could be watching!" she harshly whispered through clenched teeth.

Catra grinned as they turned their backs to her, ' _This is too easy._ '

Later, the group finally reached the castle, large, bright and colorful. Waiting for them by the entrance was Queen Angella, a very tall slender woman with a mature face, pink skin, very long pink hair, and a pair of wings. She possessed womanly curves, showing where her daughter got her own shapely bottom. Everything about her said she took rules seriously.

"I've heard the news." The monarch started, walking to them.

Glimmer felt pathetic, eyes downcast, "Mom, we-" she was hugged tenderly by her mother.

"I'm just glad you're fine…" she breathed out in relief. Pulling back, she looked at the others, "I've sent some representatives to help Perfuma's subjects in this time of need. The forest is healing now that the Horde and their machinery have left it. However, it's not going as swiftly as it would with her help."

"I promise, we'll get Princess Perfuma back, but we need help, we need the other princesses…" Glimmer told her as seriously as she could.

"Understood, but first…" she narrowed her eyes at Catra, who flinched, "Guards, take away this prisoner to-"

"No, she's on our side!" Adora shouted, standing beside her. "Her name's Catra, she was with me, and has just escaped the control of something even worse than the Horde!"

"And she's been through a lot." Glimmer struggled to speak, waving her hands, "I-I'm not sure I can believe it either, but…" she groaned as she put her arms to her sides as if holding something, like she was trying to grip the right answer before she continued, "For the benefit of the doubt, we gave her a chance."

"If you wish to take responsibility for her actions…" Queen Angella's eyes narrowed on the cat girl despite talking to her daughter. "I can understand Adora, for she is She-Ra, a savior we've waited for many years. I wish we had more reason to believe this sudden transformation." Catra did her best to not glare, thus she pouted tiredly at the monarch.

Seeing the bad vibes, the feline warrior's best friend stepped in, "We will keep her safe." Adora swore with a hand on her chest.

"Let's listen to your story, then." The queen said uneasy on the inside but stoic on the outside.

Catra turned, then cut through the rope, "Hey, give me a second!" she hissed as the guards were about to rush her, reaching to her back, "I'll take a minute, and close your eyes." She told Bow as she reached to her back, showing her flexibility by grabbing the lower part of her shirt and lifting it to show the seal on her shoulder. The archer did as told, using both hands to cover his vision.

"Is that a tattoo?" Queen Angella asked when seeing the seal.

"It's more than that, it is the mark of that thing worse than the Horde." Catra's answer had the queen curious, so she made her way to the cat girl with her guards close by. Putting a hand over the whirlpool mark, she traced a finger on it. Suddenly, red chakra flared in contact with her skin, giving the two a sharp pain where they were touched, "Ah, careful!" Catra hissed.

Queen Angella held her hand, gasping in shock and horror, "I-I've never seen nor felt such foul, malicious energy! It's as if a life source had been turned into evil intent…"

"I knew it, you two were under something's control!" Adora didn't know whether to be relieved or horrified.

Catra pulled down her shirt, hissing, "And it's not pretty…" after breathing to calm herself and ignore the pain, she continued, "Kurama knows these seals are useful to control others. They can seal evil or even be used in order to make others give in to their darkest side."

"How did you break free, then?" Queen Angella asked.

"I had to…to cut down Naruto, the one who Kurama is inside…" Catra ground her teeth at the memory. "That's all I want to say…" The queen didn't believe it, but the pain the girl was in felt too genuine for it to be faked. Part of her thought it wise to question her further, but the girl seemed to have been through enough.

Still, "Then, I'm afraid I cannot trust you like that."

Adora's heart turned into stone, "But Your Majesty, she-"

"You I trust because of Glimmer, Adora." The woman icily told her, "Your friend still has that seal on her."

"Don't assume you know what I'm here for!" Catra hissed, "I want to make sure Naruto wins over whatever he is dealing with! It was horrible to have to hurt someone who made me happy through the worst…" every bone in her body shook with rage. It wasn't fully faked, she despised having to harm the blond.

However, Adora had an idea, "The sword…" she pulled out her broadsword, "Did the sword break Kurama's hold over you, Catra?" she felt awed at the idea.

"Possibly…" Bow whispered, "Perfuma said legends spoke of its healing powers…"

"Then…" Catra widened her eyes when the sword was put on her face, "Turn around and lift your shirt again."

"Wait, I could've looked already?" Bow asked.

"Peek and you'll never see again!" Catra hissed but once again did as told.

"Let's do this…" Adora said seriously, lifting the sword.

And Catra couldn't contain herself, "You know, I never thought you'd tell me to do this with an audience."

"D-don't make this any harder than it is!" Adora blushed bright red as she shouted at her.

Adora looked at the seal closely. It was pitch black and had a strange squiggly curling style resembling an inverted spiral, closer inspection made it out to be a stylized fox. With the very end of the spiral being the fox's tail, and the beginning being its head. When she placed a hand on it, it glowed a bright red and emitted heat, making her withdraw in shock.

All of that was a fancy illusion. The actual seal's meaning was nothing more than a basic heat containment seal, with Naruto's particular artistic expression used to complete it. The seal served nothing more than to be used as a way to trick Adora. Although Naruto had, to further the trickery, adjusted it so it would agitate Catra and make her surlier than her usual.

The agitation worked simply, it made her constantly suffer through the effects of her heat without the rampant horniness or need to mate. "Get it off me Adora! C'mon!" Her claws popped out and she had to embed them in her thigh. Her moodiness had skyrocketed, and her body was burning up with irritation and anger.

"Alright, don't blame me if this goes wrong..." Adora changed quickly, aimed her sword at the seal, and focused. Light emanated from the sword and hit the seal directly, getting Catra to hiss and fall flat on her face! "Oh my goodness, Catra! I didn't mean to do that!" the blonde ran to help her while the cat girl closed her eyes shut.

Red chakra flowed out of her body as she rested. "Hey…" Catra grunted, enjoying the feeling of Adora's arms cradling her, "I thought you…were too cool for hugs."

A relieved smile crept over Adora's face, "Glad to have you back, is all…"

A pang of guilt hit Catra, but she knew what had to be done, "I'm not really sorry for being such a pain to you."

Adora giggled, and the queen felt conflicted but more at ease, "Adora, am I right to believe you'll keep her safe and within your watch?" then she narrowed her eyes, "Because should she just so much as sneeze in a way I deem suspicious, she shall be kept in a different room. And it won't be comfortable, trust me."

"I get the hint…" Catra groaned.

"So, can I look now?" Bow asked at last, still covering his eyes.

X-X-X-X-X

At Horde HQ, in a special, dark prison cell…

"What to do with you?" Shadow Weaver asked the prisoner, whose hands were cuffed together, and her feet shackled to the ground. "Powerless and at our mercy, this puts a smile on my face."

"I assure you that I shall not aid you on destroying the forest or harming others." Perfuma said as the witch circled around her.

Then, she grabbed the blonde by the chin from behind, "Ah, defiance, that's a good sign that this should be interesting. Just remember those shackles nullify your use of magic. However, I've got some use for you." She heard a knock at her door, which she opened with a simple wave of her hand. "Just who I wanted to see."

"You…" Perfuma recognized the outfit, but not the face, "You're…the man from the forest, right? Oddly handsome, too."

"Indeed, at least on the first account. Big thanks for the compliment." Naruto chuckled without his collar or hood hiding his face, merrily grinning at her, "Sorry if the accommodations aren't to your liking, we didn't have time to dust it. Complain if you feel like this place needs some clean-"

"Enough, boy." The witch growled at him. "After that incident with Adora becoming that princess, I will not allow you to fool around when she's in the Resistance's side."

"Come on, I think I earned the right for a few jokes, I've captured a princess." The sly captain said with a large grin.

"Your merits are mine." She hissed, "All your training, me. All your tricks, me. All those ways in which you think on your feet, me. Now, show some respect and think on what you are here for." She leaned over him due to her natural tall stature, looking deep into his eyes. Naruto kept down a growl and didn't let his charming grin falter as he waved dismissively.

"Fine, I just got what I needed out of my system." He walked to Perfuma and examined her, "Do you want me to date her?"

"Boy…!" the witch snapped while Perfuma blushed.

He snickered, "Sorry, couldn't resist."

"Find if your power can be used on her," Shadow Weaver left, "and don't make me wait."

"As you wish." He saluted, only to wave dismissively once she turned, surprising the slender girl slightly.

"Excuse me, but why would you attack me?" Perfuma asked, "Why take me? My people posed no threat, so you have no use for using me."

"Do I really have to repeat myself?" Naruto asked, turning around with both arms behind his back, "I'm the bad guy." He raised his hands, mimicking himself menacing the air before him, "I do all things no one has done before because something needs to change, and a hero needs to be tested. Or just because I'm greedy, a complete psychopath, or bored, your pick." He shrugged at the end.

Perfuma bit her bottom lip, "Why do you call yourself that?"

"From your point of view, I'm the villain." Naruto retorted, pointing at her without facing the princess, then he brought the finger near his head, pointing up, "Ergo, all I do is reprehensible and yaddah, yaddah, bad and unfair." He sighed at the end, "Then again, to the victor goes the spoils, and whoever wins in the end is right and just and oh so great. Isn't that how the story goes?"

Perfuma stared at him in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"Think of it this way," he pointed at her face yet again without facing her, "you win. Good, you're worthy of writing about in your kingdom's history and legends. Me? I get forgotten and branded the monster that brave and powerful Princess Perfuma defeated!" he kept a peppy tone. "Instant bestseller and a story to make everyone look up to you."

"But you won, so I'm the monster." She said with a frown.

"Ah, that look doesn't suit you." He finally turned to her. "Listen, sweetie, you are a love, you really are." He leaned forward to be face to face with her, both hands still behind his back. "But that's war, isn't it? Any battle has the loser as that, a loser. The one who's wrong and should be treated as trash… No one really thinks about losers, do they? As in, what if they were right?"

His words grew surprisingly angry, stunning her briefly, "I…I understand your logic, but it's just… So sad and horrible. How can you keep such a smile and be so cynical?"

"Years here do that to anyone." He answered with a shrug and his arms still behind his back, "Anyway…" he turned and waved his hands around, "Heroes, villains, nothing but those who conquer. The Horde wins, and the future will have you princesses as the bad guys. You princesses win, and we're labelled as the worst scum of any world and lifetime."

"That's what makes you unhappy?" she asked, "But life has so many things to enjoy. Music, the world around you, the people in it… Sure, it's all passing, it won't last long, but my people and I cherish the moments we live in. So, why do you have to look at things so bleakly?"

"Someone has to." He replied simply with a sigh and a shrug, "Really, that's it. However…" he turned to her and smiled widely, "I didn't go through the trouble of convincing Shadow Weaver you have a power that I could use for nothing. I also didn't argue that it could be used for the Horde and to capture Adora easier just to brag to you…"

Perfuma's eyes widened, "Who…What are you…?" she didn't know if she was talking to a human or a being from another realm of existence.

"Do you want this story to end so black and white?" he asked her sincerely, "Would you keep up the whole charade that this world is just so bright, colorful and delightful if you understood the other side?" he extended his hand to her, "Or do you want to see there are some shades of gray between everything? Because I am sure there's more than these princesses and the Horde out there."

Perfuma was tempted to listen to him, but couldn't, "You're still a member of the Horde and my kidnapper…" her eyes shifted, taking in his features for any lie.

"True, but who says I can't be more?" he retorted, "Not a mindless conqueror…" he paused, then shrugged, "Alright, I wouldn't mind the conquering, but I'd give diplomacy a try."

"You kidnapped me." She reminded him again with an adorable pout, making resisting a joke too hard.

"Would you believe it was because I had to? It is my job." He offered with a smile.

And she with a frown, "No, you… Why do you think I'd trust you?"

"Do you want to see your forest whither and die?" he retorted, "Or would you like me to help keep it alive?"

"I…" she gasped, unable to believe him, but unsure if she should dismiss that.

"Anyway, this trick will lose its power about now…" he started, sighing as he turned to a paper tag on the door, "Tch, I need more practice for this silence tags…"

"Shadow Weaver didn't hear us?" she asked, confused, "Why keep this from her?"

"Do you want her to know of this and tell Hordak?" he retorted. "And if you want proof that it works, here's another." He placed another tag on her forehead, to which she tried to tell him to take it off…only to hear silence, "Pretty good, isn't it?" he retrieved it and then turned to the door, "Can you keep up a good act?"

"I…" she started, her mind flooded with doubt. However… "I have no other option, do I?" she asked sadly, hanging her head down.

"You could tell Shadow Weaver about this and get me killed." He chortled at the shock and horror on her face, "Hey, I thought you wanted options."

Perfuma felt confused, but she could see there was more to it than first appearances, "Alright, I will listen to you, as long as you can keep your word."

"For the ones I care for, always."

X-X-X-X-X

"This is your bed…?" Catra asked on all fours on the floor like the cat she was, glaring at the mountain of softness and velvety blankets that was Adora's sleeping sanctuary. She poked it, then glared harder, "It's so big and fluffy and…colorful. Also, why does it have to feel like I could sink into it if I get on?" she huffed and kept poking it.

"I know, right?" Adora exclaimed and patted the mattress, "The first time I tried to sleep here, I had to do it alone, too!"

"You sleep alone?" Catra gasped in surprise.

"Is that really so weird at the Horde's place?" Glimmer asked from the doorway, observing Catra cautiously.

"Yeah, the only ones with rooms to themselves are Force Captains, Shadow Weaver and Hordak." Adora answered.

Catra nodded, "Which is odd, why would you want to sleep without someone who could at least shout in the middle of a night attack and alert the others?"

"And it saves so much space without needing to fill every corner with things you don't need." Adora added, "It is easier to have books here, yes, but the library was good enough."

Catra then gained a catty grin, "Also, sharing sleeping quarters meant you had me to warm your feet."

"It helped a lot on cold nights…" Adora nodded at that.

Glimmer groaned, "Anyway, sleep well, tomorrow there's a meeting and I want you two there looking presentable." She tried to be firm and commanding, "This is going to be big. If we want to make this alliance work and get back Princess Perfuma, there's one place to go to keep our defenses strong and have more territory than the Horde."

"Do tell." Catra purred on the bed.

"Tomorrow, tonight you will sleep-" Glimmer started, then gasped, "Not there!"

"Hey, I sleep where it's comfy and Adora's feet are the comfiest." Catra frowned at the pink-head.

"We already arranged a room for you, there's no need for-" the princess argued, but Adora patted her shoulder to calm her down.

"Glimmer, it's alright. I can take care of myself, but I won't need to with Catra back as herself." She tried to smile reassuringly, but Glimmer kept the frown. "Okay, how does it sound if we all sleep in the same place and you can keep watch if she tries anything funny?" she asked hopeful that it would appease the smaller, plump girl.

Glimmer wanted to retort, but she could recognize a good idea when it was in front of her, "You…alright, fine, if it's to make sure she keeps her claws to herself."

"Jealous I am back with Adora?" Catra taunted, though if that was the case…

"N-no!" the princess squeaked with a glare and a deep blush, "I'm still not trusting you after everything you pulled."

"But you know it's Kurama pulling the strings." Adora argued.

"Sure, but it still doesn't mean mom will trust her easily, so I have to make sure she can trust her." Glimmer replied, "Listen, just try to behave according to her rules. Everything should be easier once they have at least one chance to see there's no problem like with She-Ra."

"So, that Amazon version of you is She-Ra." Catra stated more than asked, "How does that happen?"

"It's quite…hard to put into words." Adora answered, "Most of this I haven't figured out, and if I get answers then I get more questions than before."

"Short version: magic sword turns you into sexy warrior goddess, right?" Catra had a sly smirk to put Naruto's foxy one to shame.

"Pretty much…" Glimmer groaned again, she felt that the sexual tension could only be dealt with by using a diamond cutter. "Anyway, if it can give us all some peace of mind, I'll arrange something. Just keep your claws to yourself like I said." The princess grumbled as she turned to leave.

Catra had the perfect joke, but Adora halted her, "Teasing me is okay, but during this you should keep any jokes about others to yourself."

"Fine…" the cat-girl groaned.

X-X-X-X-X

Next morning, Catra followed Adora to a meeting room, all the while smiling nonchalantly as the guards eyed her cautiously. Glimmer frowned deeply, trying to remain firm while the cat girl's tail swished happily. Adora looked like she had a better sleep than before since her feet were warm at night, unaware that Glimmer's light blush was from enjoying the warmth at her feet, too.

"Slept well?" Catra asked, trying not to sound teasing even if she was, "It feels good to have some feet nearby warming me up, cozy and not too invasive."

"Focus on the task at hand." Glimmer scolded her, "Now…" she pushed up her chest and walked forward into the meeting hall. Once inside, Catra watched where Adora sat before grinning. Leaping like the feline she was, she used the top of the chair like a perch while crouched like a lioness protecting her territory, meaning Adora.

"Hey, you can't-" Bow started from his seat near Adora's.

Catra smirked, "I could get another chair, but I prefer this over any seat."

"Please, don't do this now!" Glimmer exclaimed, understandably furious.

"Don't what…?" Queen Angella started, then stared in silent displeasure of what Catra was doing.

Adora chuckled nervously when the queen's gaze was cast on her, "She's…not really bothering anyone, is she?"

Closing her eyes tightly, the queen asked, "Why is she here when I was told this would be about a mission?"

"To test her." Glimmer answered, "Now, once everyone's here, I shall explain."

After two more princesses Catra didn't bother remembering or even trying to register their names, Glimmer explained how the group needed to go find some princess called Mermista. Everything seemed fine for a while, but there was a problem when she started to talk about the water. How important the entrance was, she understood, but the fact they had to travel by boat…

"Wait, isn't Bright Moon connected to the place?" she asked, nervously staring at the holographic map. "Can't we just find another way to get her?"

"Bright Moon doesn't have a navy, Princess Mermista provides that service and that is why we need to get a boat." Glimmer said firmly in her business mode.

"What about sending an invitation?" Catra nearly whimpered.

"It would defeat the purpose of a diplomatic alliance if we don't put the effort to go there." Glimmer frowned at her.

"No, no, no, wait…" Catra chuckled awkwardly, "Um, air-ships should work, right?"

"And give ourselves on a silver platter to the Horde?" Glimmer shot back, "No, we need to get a boat without any sign it's related to Bright Moon to get there unnoticed. We'd pass as regular sailors, contact the princess, and be back without drawing too much attention from them."

"Catra, is something the matter?" Adora asked deeply concerned for her friend's mental well-being.

"I'll be fine…" the cat girl resigned herself to her fate, having too much to do to really make a fuss about it.

"Best of luck, everyone." Queen Angella told them, "With Mermista at our side and the aid of future princesses, we may stand a chance to defeat the Horde and save Princess Perfuma."

"And also keep Naruto at bay…" Bow added. "The least we have to deal with him the better, that guy's dangerous."

"I know, but we will get him back, too." Adora said with a determined smile.

Speaking of said blond…

"Alright, that's going to be there for a very long time."

Naruto stood bare-chested in a locker room after his bandages were taken off. Pink marked his skin where Catra slashed him. Currently, he was preparing himself. Dusting his repaired attire and checking and pocketing as many knives as he could in his pouches. Once said and done, he was ready to leave without caring about the scar which Kurama commented about.

" **You sure are a fine piece of work.** " The kitsune said, " **Letting one of them harm you willingly, and here I thought you'd be the dominant one.** "

' _Teasing, seriously?_ ' he questioned with an inward and outward smirk as he pulled up his collar's zipper and put on the hood, ' _You are adorable when jealous._ '

" **I am looking after you, no one would want to lose their freedom.** " Kurama told him with a chuckle.

' _And since Catra and Adora are out, you want to play._ ' He chortled and then stopped. He found himself in a sewer, a closed gate leading to a pair of giant red eyes and a fanged smirk. It was a mindscape in which a conversation wouldn't be heard, so he could say out loud, "Please, we went through this. Get everyone in place, overthrow the Horde, and enjoy life."

" **Your little deal won't be without risks. I didn't teach you that seal for nothing.** " The kitsune told him.

Naruto shrugged casually, "Yes, you're teaching me stuff Shadow Weaver can't brag about. All because you need me as much as I need you."

" **Fair enough, but if you die, you're taking me with you, something I don't look forward to.** "

"Which won't happen, trust me." For once, he gave the kitsune some slack, "Tell you what, after we do our part, I'm finding a way to let you out of this cage."

" **Remember that's our deal.** " The kitsune's shadow made his grin terrifying. " **If you want my power, you shall give yours truly one thing and one thing only: freedom.** "

Naruto smiled and snickered, "Again, you're adorable when jealous." Then he shrugged, "Can you blame me for liking them?"

" **I'd say it's in your bloodline to like dangerous women**." Kurama chortled, " **Speaking of which, watch yourself.** "

Before he could ask, Scorpia's voice returned him to the real world, "Are you sure you're fine?" she fidgeted with her claws, "I can always go and-"

"It's fine, I can walk it off." He waved off dismissively, "Listen, you are a love, but you don't need to worry."

"But I want to worry." Scorpia argued, then hugged him into her robust body, "Here, just talk to me. If you're keeping anything in, let it out." One of her claws gently brushed his hair while his face was pressed on her breasts, feeling the flesh barely contained under the wraps. "It's okay to talk, you shouldn't keep this bottled up. This isn't something to ignore, it could harm you."

"Ugh...I'm in pain..." Naruto grunted, Scorpia was no delicate flower. She popped a few vertebrae into place, but he feared they'd pop out of his body if she continued.

"Look at you, finally being honest." It was the first time he cursed his collar and hood for hiding his face. "Just let it out. I know you three were close, but you can rely on me."

Patting her back for release, he groaned out a, "I'm...having...trouble..." he wanted to say the word breathing, but he lost all air in his lungs to pronounce it.

"No worries, I knew you were a big softy." She patted his head soothing and affectionately. Finally, she unglued his face from many odd men's fantasy and held him up like a pup by the armpits. Due to his already average stature and her being towering by nature, his feet dangled off the floor. At the very least she gave him room to breathe and didn't let him collapse like a corpse.

Kurama chuckled at his misfortune, " **Remember what I said of your genes favoring dangerous women? Case and point.** "

"Anyway, I want you to know I'll be there for you." Scorpia continued, beaming, "Don't worry either, if there's something I can do to help you get Catra and Adora back, I'll be there for you." She was too endearing for him to be mad, although his back would beg to differ. However, an idea crept into his head at what she said and what it could imply.

He gasped at the start, "Say…Scorpia, first, I'd prefer if you let me hug you rather than hugging me." his back agreed, "Second, how well can you keep a secret?"

"If a friend asks me, I will keep it hidden even from Lord Hordak himself." She confessed, then used one of her claws to cup her mouth as best as possible, "But don't tell anyone I said that."

" **Stop, whatever you're planning, it won't work.** " Kurama grumbled, " **Catra was at least smart, this one makes Adora look self-aware.** "

' _Fond of me and jealous of her, aren't you?_ ' he couldn't contain himself, "See, I need your help with something, but you can't tell anyone about it."

"Sure, what is it?" Scorpia was so gullible it almost felt wrong to use her.

Almost, "Here's the deal, and only four people are supposed to know this. Lord Hordak, Shadow Weaver, and I are in on this."

"Alright, top priority." Scorpia nodded with a determined stare. "My lips are sealed, and my claws and tail are at your disposal."

"I'll tell you more, but please let my feet touch the ground first."

"Sorry!" the large girl smiled sheepishly and did as requested.

Dusting himself first, he returned to his smiling self, "How do you feel about sailing?"

Her eyes sparkled.

 **X-X-X-X-X**

And that's my rap!

Next chapter is facing Mermista for Naruto and having some fun in the sea with Scorpia. For Catra, not so much. However, here we see more of his philosophy. He has been taught well by Shadow Weaver about a Jinchuuriki's life, so much to the point he's more than self-aware. Knowledge is power, and he is getting more than knowledge from Kurama.

Swordslinger out!


	5. Seaworthy

I OWN NOTHING

By this point I expect everyone to see how this story will go and what twists and turns I can take. So, I'll try to surprise you as much as I can.

 **X-X-X-X-X**

Catra wasn't enjoying herself during her visit to a bar suspended over water by wooden planks and wooden beams underwater.

Being part cat, one would understand, "Why do they have to make these things over deep water?" she asked after entering the bar with the other three.

Adora tried to be patient, "It won't be that bad. All we have to do is find a captain with a map and a boat. You have to avoid-"

"Doing anything fun?" Catra retorted.

"If it means reckless or stupid, then yes, don't do it." Glimmer said in a deadpan tone, her hands on her wide hips.

"No worries, I'm not trying to break this set of toothpicks you call a floor." The cat girl didn't like that she could easily break the platform standing between her and salty water.

"Try to not panic, it'll be over before you know it." Adora tried to reassure her.

"I know. Listen, I'll try not to get sick…" she closed her heterochromatic eyes and breathed in deeply, "Keep an eye out for Shadow Weaver's shadow minions. Bright Moon's defenses don't reach here, right?" she then went to the bar, "I need something strong." She was about to go and check the bar for drinks, but Adora pulled her, "What?"

"Sorry, but we can't let you leave our sights." Glimmer told her while Adora gave her an apologetic look to Catra's baffled face.

"Ugh, why do people love the sea so much!?" Catra was more than exasperated.

Bow became a little kid again, "Why not? The romance, the adventure, the discoveries of the uncharted!"

"Stop him from talking or I'll punch him." Catra growled, sharp claws ready just in case the threat wasn't enough.

"Should I keep my distance more?" Bow asked.

"Don't, and if you try that you'll be in hot water." Glimmer told the archer first and then the cat girl.

"Was that a pun?" Catra asked in disbelief.

"I...It just came out!" Glimmer nearly squeaked, but any further explaining was interrupted.

"Ha ha!" laughed a loud man after winning an arm-wrestling match against a giant green humanoid twice his size. The groomed mustache, blue jacket and amused smile along his red muffler painted him as one of the most stereotypical sailors out there, "Another victory for Sea Hawk, greatest captain to ever sail these seas in past, present and future!"

His laughter made them curious, and the feline in the group didn't like seeing the pudgy princess approach the man, "What are you doing?" Catra asked cautiously.

"Do you see any other captain to talk to?" Glimmer retorted.

Sparks flew between their eyes, "Can it, pipsqueak. I may try to keep myself in check for Adora, but I'm not doing it for you if you're going to give me that attitude." She put her hands on her hips, "Anyway, if we're serious about getting a captain, let it be someone who won't boast about how great they are. Seriously, they're the ones trying to compensate the most."

"A fair point…" Adora remembered a good example.

Five bullies had shoved her for being Shadow Weaver's favorite after claiming they'd be at the top. She, Catra and Naruto happily proved them wrong. All of them had been three times their size, and the tiny kids' punches and fast kicks made the guy eat dirt. The others needed medical care. It became a habit every time anyone tried to mess with all three of them.

Catra continued, "And being frank, I'm not getting in a ship with some random guy unless they and their ship are seaworthy."

"Excuse me, but I couldn't help but overhear how you're underestimating my abilities." Sea Hawk, as he called himself, told them with a frown. He placed a hand on his chest, "I'll have you know, I have travelled through these wasters as if they were the back of my hand, sang melodies that have made Princess Mermista-"

"You know her?" Glimmer cut him off.

"Know her!?" the captain grinned widely, "My sweet child, I am the object of her affections!"

Catra frowned, a hand on her hip, "Really? Where is she then, O captain? You sure seem lonely."

Sea Hawk winced, then quickly recovered by coughing into his fist, "Ah, she knows I am a free spirit, and adventurer at heart. She may be infatuated with yours truly, but she cannot tame this man to stop searching for excitement and danger at the sea." He wasn't convincing Catra, and the others were having trouble believing him, except for Bow.

"Sounds like you're hired!" he exclaimed, the girls looking at him in disbelief.

Sea Hawk guffawed, "Ha, I say ha! My good fellow, it seems you are mistaken!" he returned to his table to grab his drink, grinning, "I was simply correcting your feline friend on her sad, sad misunderstandings of who is the man, the legend, the myth before you!" he leaned against his chair, smirking at them.

"We can pay you." Glimmer told him, placing a hand on the table.

"All sounds good, but what is there for a man who loves living free in the sea?" he retorted, then composed himself by stroking his mustache with a massive grin. "Now, you can say all you want, but I am wise with a great many years-worth of experience. You are trying to bait me into my services, that is why you were mocking Sea Hawk, but it won't work."

"No, I'm telling you what I think, and I would like us to find another captain." Catra told the others.

"I have a map to Princess Mermista's palace and entrance to it." He said and dropped a scroll, smirking, "Your argument is invalid against my proof! Now, be gone."

"What are you doing? Get us to swim to see the princess?" Bow asked in disbelief.

"No, wait, this could work…" Adora whispered to him and Glimmer, motioning with her eyes to Catra for her to continue.

"Alright… If we sink, I am using you three as floaters." she regretted getting them a ship, she would have preferred anything else.

Taking a stool, she took a seat opposite Sea Hawk, "My fair cat friend, I believe our conversation is over."

"No, it's starting, because my friend wants that map." Catra glared at him, "And if she wants it, I think to myself that I want to get it for her."

"And I need not hear this unless you can truly bargain." The sea rogue told her with a debonair smile.

"We need to find this princess to face the Horde." Catra told him bluntly to wipe the smile off his face, the others looking shocked.

"What!?" Sea Hawk yelped.

"Say what you will of being free, can you truly be if the Horde found you and told you to sail only when and where they wanted?" she asked him with a smirk.

Taking time to compose himself with another cough, he asked, "Are you really going to face them…?"

"Us and other princesses, unless you want to see your precious Mermista captured by the Horde." Catra added.

"Ugh, now, I wouldn't even joke with that…" the man sweated.

"Help us and she can be there to listen to your songs." The cat girl was merciless, something Adora encouraged when used for the greater good.

"You drive a hard bargain, but I am a man with pride and ideals." He tried to sound imposing.

"Alright, how does this sound?" Catra pulled out a bag of money, "Arm-wrestling. You and me. Winner takes all. We, your free services. You, all of the pink one's money."

"Hey!" Glimmer finally realized that she had been robbed.

"Hmph, you couldn't make it easier, deal." Sea Hawk put up his arm and Catra mimicked him.

Once they started, his knuckles hit the table's surface hard, to which the cat girl smirked, "Free ride, right?" Unaware to them, a shadow watched over them. Shadow Weaver herself observed everything, growling at the sight of Catra being so close to Adora. Meanwhile, a certain boy at her side waited patiently while he tossed one of his knives up and down.

A small smile crept on his face at the idea of what came next, "Sea adventuring. Should I get an eyepatch and a tricorn hat?"

"Get Scorpia and save your jokes for her." The witch told him coldly, to which he saluted with a bright smile.

"Aye, aye, captain." He then jumped up before her shadows could get him, "Sorry, I couldn't contain myself."

His cheeky grin irked her, but she had to be patient, "Don't forget I've got my eyes on that girl. You are Adora's guardian, not her." He said nothing and just disappeared, to which she mused to herself, "It is a shame my plan of bringing them together came to such a halt. Their offspring would've been an asset combining their power in a single vessel."

For a moment, she lamented the loss, but ultimately focused on the task at hand. Get Adora back and then find ways to keep her at her side along Naruto. On the other side of the door, the blond sighed to himself and resisted the urge to say anything to the old witch. Looking at his own hand and picturing her head on it, he clenched it into a fist and walked forward.

X-X-X-X-X

On his own Horde ship, Naruto smiled widely under his collar as he leapt to the crow's nest and pointed forward.

"Raise the flag and prepare for battle, you mangy curs!" he shouted with a huge shit-eating grin.

"Did you always want to say that?" Scorpia asked from the deck.

Jumping down to land beside her, the blond smiled cheekily, "Guilty as charged." He playfully saluted her, "First mate Scorpia, set a course for destiny."

"Aye-aye, cap'n!" she saluted him back and took in a deep breath of salty air.

" **Are you aware what an awful idea it is to have her know?** " Kurama asked while Naruto walked to a barrel with supplies, pulled out an apple, and calmly started to peel it, " **Not to mention that new deal with the hippy princess can bite you. Mark my words, this will have consequences.** " The kitsune's words weren't ignored as the blond carefully sliced his peeled apple.

"We're setting a course to an unsure future, it's almost romantic." He told the kitsune and anyone listening, "Hey Scorpia, do you want one?"

"Oh, apple slices, I never had those with these claws." She happily took the one offered and chewed with gusto, "Mmm, mouth-sized goodness..."

" **Am I...wrong in believing you just wanted a pet and she was the closest thing to one?** " the kitsune asked in concern while Scorpia's tail wagged happily.

"You're just a good girl, aren't you?" Naruto told his fellow Force Captain, "Ready to find Catra?"

"Am I!" the scorpion girl exclaimed giddily and let him pat her.

" **Either you're twisted or really clever**..." Kurama whispered.

"Let's say I'm feeling like being two things." He answered casually, "A thrill-seeker and a trickster." He snapped his fingers while continuing his head patting.

From the inside of the ship came Perfuma, hands shackled together, "Why are you hiding your face again?" she asked.

"I get sunburnt easily..." he offered as an awkward excuse, to which the blonde princess frowned, "No? Would you believe I'm shy?" a deeper frown, "Alright, enough jokes... I'm a fabulous prince with a half-tiger, half-dragon pet and a magical sword which transforms me into an unstoppable warrior. My main job is to defeat an undead sorcerer bent on-"

"I shall stop expecting serious answers from now on." The princess said weakly.

"You'll give us serious answers whenever we ask something, though." Said a girl with dreadlocks in standard Horde rookie garbs.

Perfuma stepped back, afraid at first until Naruto stood before the female soldier, his shadowed eyes staring deep into her soul, "And I do believe I am in charge here, right?" he asked casually and put his hand on the rookie's shoulder, getting her to shiver, "Now, this princess is a guest. Let's treat her with respect and think carefully on what she's doing here, which is to help us."

"Y-yes, sir..." the soldier shuddered under his grip.

"Good, now, go back to your post." He patted her shoulder and walked forward, sighing, "Seriously, is it so hard to be civilized?" he lowered his head deeply. "I'm not asking for much, am I? Just keeping manners, uniforms and dental care in check." Then he straightened his body with both hands behind his back, "Oh well, we're not going to be too civilized soon. Perfuma, please keep yourself presentable."

"I shall try..." the slender princess answered uneasily.

"Atta girl." He clapped cheerfully, "Remember, you're my guest and we're on a lovely date to princess Mermista's place." He clasped his hands, "You'll say you've come to negotiate joining the princess alliance or whatever it is the others have in store. Enjoy the sights, try some fancy seafood, and then we wait for the others."

"Excuse me, sir?" asked a skinny short boy with blonde hair in a messy hairdo, "How do you know Adora will come?"

"I've got eyes and ears everywhere." Naruto replied casually, "Anyway, take notes, Kyle." The skinny boy pulled out his notepad, "Spicy noodles for lunch, make sure to add grinded red chili pepper to the dough, a clove of garlic, and five pinches of salt. Scorpia, Perfuma, what would you like?"

"Can I get the same but with boiled eggs on mine like that plate I saw you eat once?" the scorpion woman asked.

"Um, I'd be fine with spinach and radishes on mine..." the princess answered.

"Alright, what else?" Kyle asked.

"Lemonade, please." The princess said politely.

X-X-X-X-X

"Either you're sadistic or plain vengeful." Catra said in her part of the world while hugging the mast of Sea Hawk's ship.

Given the trip that was supposed to be through the treacherous waters their captain claimed were riddled with ferocious beasts and all sorts of trickery, she wasn't a happy kitten. Adora and Bow were watching their guide try to beat Adora in arm-wrestling. Sadly for Sea Hawk, Adora was strong enough to keep Catra on her toes, so he lost yet again.

"Say what you want, but do you have any other method to get to see Mermista without drawing attention from that boy?" Glimmer asked the feline.

"Yeah, and I don't mean to be rude, but he's really strong if he could kidnap a princess and trade blows with She-Ra." Bow added while Sea Hawk lost another match.

"Best three out of..." the mustached man grew terrified, "A princess kidnapper!? Who would dare!?"

"A sneaky guy under the influence of a crafty demon." Adora answered solemnly.

"And quite tricky in a fight." Bow commented, "Seriously, fighting him when he was alone was unlike anything I or Glimmer anticipated. He wasn't even taking us seriously."

"It's possible he has a lot more hidden, so we need to be careful if we find him again." Adora pointed out.

"That said, Shadow Weaver has her eyes on us, so we shouldn't doubt he can be around." Catra reminded her.

"Nothing to worry, my jolly comrades." Sea Hawk boasted, "Let me have a look of this dastardly fellow and he will fear messing with Sea Hawk and his crew."

"And yet arrow-boy tied a knot better than you," Catra growled, scratching the mast. "I'll ruin your face if you don't get us there sooner!"

"I'll do just that then!" he swallowed at her growl, "AND WOULD YOU PLEASE NOT DESTROY MY SHIP?" Catra slowly ripped her claws down, glaring daggers at him. She rose a clawed hand as a threat to him. Sea Hawk swallowed and just kept steering. Everyone decided to give her some space due to her natural hatred of water.

Given that space, she made sure no one was looking her way before reaching into her pants for a small device. "Hey Adora, what will we do if we find him?" she asked after pressing a button which allowed Naruto to listen to the conversation and know her location. Said blond leapt to his ship's crow nest to hear everything alone after his own device rumbled.

"Go all out, he was never a slouch." Adora said sadly, "It won't be easy, but we need to get him with us and see if Queen Angella can help us or if She-Ra can."

"Your sword can block his cutting powers, any idea why?"

"Maybe it's too tough for him to cut it, but I'm starting to believe this thing has a lot more tricks." She examined her blade, staring at her reflection emptily, "All I know is that I need to use it even if I don't have any idea on how it works." Catra understood and decided to cut it short.

"So what we saw was all we get so far." She summed up, "Anything else besides being 8-foot-tall and finally growing in the right places?"

Adora blushed, "It's not like I chose to change like that!" her exclamation made her feline friend grin more, "Anyway..." the blonde grumbled, "I am a lot stronger and faster as She-Ra. However, there's a place we stumbled upon which may have answers... Sadly, it thought of us as enemies before I could get any answers."

"Was it where you crashed in the forest?" Catra asked warily.

"I don't even remember where it was. Glimmer teleported us, but..." Adora turned to the pink-head.

"We were desperate to escape, and I had no idea where to go, barely had any energy, and was panicking, okay?" the plump princess huffed and crossed her arms.

"Still, a place like that is worth looking for." Catra told both Adora and Naruto.

"Perhaps, but it wasn't like it let us. Some...security system kicked us out." Adora's explanation made the cat girl huff.

"Now's our turn to ask questions." Glimmer gathered their attention while trying to look serious with both hands on her large hips, "It's obvious he can come looking for us, so what is this Naruto capable of? He is strong, so give us a fighting chance for the next time we see him."

"Besides cutting things and throwing knives?" Catra asked rhetorically, "Doesn't mean much if you can't hit him, but he can run up walls and ceilings like he's a spider and walk on water like it's solid ground. Other than that, never let your guard down."

"He is stealthy even in the middle of battle and can put traps mid-fight." Adora remarked, "Keep your eyes peeled and on him at all times. If you lose him, you may as well have lost."

Catra asked with a grimace, "Like that time we tried to ambush him but realized too late he dug a hole for us?"

Adora shivered, "Ugh...I still feel the worms..."

Bow asked, "Okay, so he makes traps, how bad can that be if you are already on your toes?"

Both narrowed their eyes at him, "You have no idea."

And to prove how bad it was, Princess Mermista could attest to it. Possessing dark skin due to a life under the sun, long blue hair in a puffy braid, a green outfit which showed her arms and midriff, and thick limbs, she could be considered easy on the eyes. However, the permanently-irritated scowl on her face made her hard to approach unless someone had a giant ego.

The blond Force Captain's plan went exactly as he said it would go, but far easier. The only resistance was a lone soldier turned into a butler. Mermista herself held a trident, but it meant little against an ambush in her throne room, away from her element. Not like she could do much without soldiers to warn her and only her butler to tell her she had a visit, which turned out to be a trap.

Currently she was on her throne with rookie soldiers aiming their guns at her head, a beefy scorpion woman at her side eating her lunch, and a deceivingly strong goof accompanying Perfuma. All in all, she wasn't having a good day, although she couldn't blame the slender princess. It was obvious by how she fidgeted that she would prefer to be anywhere else.

"Ugh. Really? You're holding me hostage?" Naruto stared at the princess in front of him, his expression one of silent judgement. Perfuma anxiously stood behind him as he looked at her, then behind him at the crumbling gates behind him. A lone guard laid was pinned to a wall by a set of knives, sighing to himself as he was even less than useless in protecting the princess.

"Mermista, wasn't it?" Naruto asked Perfuma, who nodded with a swallow.

"That's right, she's um… W-well, she's…" she tried to find the right words.

"Is the word you're looking for apathetic?" Naruto surmised with a half-lidded stare which he directed to his crew.

"Yeah..." Perfuma looked down.

"I call it being realistic." The sea princess said.

"And I call it an extra letter for pathetic." He shot back and walked to her, then shrugged, "You know, I could never just give up or consider things to be hopeless. Let's say it's not in my nature, I have reason to believe it's on my blood. Not caring is just as bad as letting things get worse on their own, which is why I dislike you, Mermista."

Mermista rolled her eyes at him. "I don't really care. I just happened to be the one to inherit this dead city, and just as the barrier is breaking too."

He ignored her as he flipped a knife up and down in his hands, "And that's why you've lost every battle thus far. You pinned all your hopes on a savior, like Perfuma with She-Ra."

"We had no other way to heal our Runestone or protect ourselves..." the slender girl argued weakly, but he'd have none of that.

"You never tried standing up for yourselves when push came to shove, and now here you are because you wanted a hero do all the work for you." He whispered as if he pitied her, "You didn't want a savior, but a statue to raise. Why did you pin all your hopes on her? And what did they do besides rest on comfy beds or run off when she failed to do what you expected of her?"

Mermista finally looked away, "Do you think I actually wanted this job? You are not in any position to tell us that stupid monologue."

"Well, I just don't hold much faith in people who won't stand up for themselves." He answered honestly.

"This place won't last, so what other choice do I have?" she asked.

"Everyone has a choice." He replied and pocketed the knife with a nonchalant tilt of his head to the side, "My choice is to be who I want to be despite consequences, which is why I enjoy making a few jokes to see if I can get a certain witch to blow up. It gives me life..."

"Ahem, main point, please." Perfuma tried to be patient as she reminded him what to do.

"Oh yeah, sorry, where was I?" the blond paused for a second. "Useless people want a slave to fix everything. They make a statue of them and keep it so long as they're useful. Yaddah, yaddah, yaddah... They sit down expecting life to be sunshine and rainbows without a single ounce of effort put into anything. Sound familiar? Of course it does, since you did that just now."

"And fight the Horde with no people?" Mermista grew furious.

Naruto merrily turned to her, glee shining in his eyes, "Yes, because at least you wouldn't have been like those who abandoned you." His words stung both the water and forest princesses, though he put emphasis on the cheer in his voice to mock her speech, "Let that sink in, please, pun completely intended. Then, would you kindly tell me any ways to greet proper guests?"

"So you can fool around?" Mermista asked, getting the blond to chuckle.

"Bingo!" he raised a finger and kept his back to her, "You see, we're expecting guests. She-Ra, if you've heard of her, has come here to ask you to join an alliance to fight the Horde. Lost battles really go through an ear and go out the other, right?" wagging his finger, he turned to her, "How does it sound to join the winning side? It's fun to fool around when you got-"

"Fine."

"Pardon?" the blond asked in disbelief.

"I said I'd join you, do I need a lengthy explanation or is the empty kingdom not enough to get why I'd agree?" she asked grumpily, "I didn't ask for people to run off when everything's falling...or for your giant friend to eat my lunch." She arched an eyebrow as Scorpia finished the sushi.

"But it's so good..." Scorpia said through a mouthful.

"Anyway..." the blond continued, "I...actually expected you to say no, fight back, try and be heroic and defiant like princesses do..." he paused and looked at the captives, "Okay, princesses aren't that willing to fight a blatantly evil regime, but come on, give us a challenge." He sighed deeply as if disappointed, "Oh well, I'll work with what I have."

"Aren't you doing so already?" Perfuma asked, "Isn't it better to just capture all of us...?" a startled gasp, "You are plotting to face She-Ra!"

"That's a good summary, I want to see what she has under her non-existent sleeves." He replied, "You asked if I wanted to fool around, you know?"

"What does that serve you?" Mermista asked warily, "If you are going to get me on your side, at least let me know what you're doing."

He fearlessly poked her nose, making her growl, "First of all, you're our prisoner until I decide to be more patient with that snark of yours." He pulled back his finger as she shook in anger, "Secondly, I should really show you I'm capable of backing up my words with actions. Otherwise, you'll think I'm not worth keeping around, and it'd break my heart."

Seeing him playfully putting his hand on his chest, Mermista asked, "You know I hate you, right?"

"It means I'm doing my job well." Naruto replied. "Anyhow, get things ready, guys." He told the rookies who followed him, "Kyle, bring me that."

"You meant that thing, sir?" the skinny boy asked.

"Of course, I've got that on my bucket list." The blond smirked under his collar. "Perfuma, I'll need your help for this."

"Alright..." she said uneasily.

X-X-X-X-X

"Is that...?"

From the crow's nest, Glimmer saw something, or rather someone she didn't want to see again. Posing with his hands on his hips while standing on the still water in front of the Sea Gate. Catra and Adora observed in disbelief as he patiently waited for them while keeping the pose. Glimmer readied herself for battle while Bow checked his arrows for what was to come.

Sea Hawk gaped, "Is he on really shallow water or-?" he tried to make a coherent question, but Adora answered.

"It's one of his many tricks." She got her broadsword ready and turned to Catra, "Ready for this?"

"Oh yes, I've always wanted to push him to his limits." The cat girl grinned, ' _At last I get to see what you're really capable of, Naruto._ '

"We need to get Princess Mermista before it's too late." Glimmer told them.

"And answers regarding Perfuma, too." Bow added and took aim.

"Alright, to adventure!" Sea Hawk shouted and stirred the ship towards the trickster.

Raising a finger, the blond boy shouted, "Kyle, do the thing!" said boy saluted his captain from the ship and pulled out a remote control with a single red button. Covering his eyes first, the skinny rookie pressed it. An echoing boom made everyone look up to see several pink petals rain down on them, showering Naruto as he walked to them with both hands on his hips.

Bow grabbed one, examining it in awe and utter confusion, "He's...trying to intimidate us with a...pink petal shower?"

Adora and Catra answered in unison, "It's not the weirdest thing he has done."

On the Horde's ship, the princess stared in plain disbelief while Scorpia picked some petals, "Fancy, I wish I could have an entrance this colorful, perhaps Naruto and I should exchange notes on that." As she put an awkward silence in the ship due to her commentary, she pulled out her notebook and started checking some ideas for grandiose entrances she wanted to do ever since she was little.

Mermista felt her eye twitch, "I...I seriously lost to this?"

Perfuma held her chin sadly, "We didn't really have much of a fighting chance, though." That made the sea princess groan.

The blond Force Captain waved, "Adora, Catra, Pinkie-"

"It's Glimmer!" the princess shouted.

But the blond ignored her and continued, "-and Arrow-Boy, you are welcome to take Princess Mermista and Perfuma from me!"

His ship moved to show the captured princesses. "Ah, they truly captured fairest of them all, Mermista!" Sea Hawk gasped in horror.

"Him!?" the sea princess exclaimed with great annoyance.

"Clingy ex?" Scorpia asked.

"You got no idea..." Mermista growled through clenched teeth.

"Kurama!" Adora yelled, aiming her sword at him, "You're giving us back our friends, including the real Naruto! For the honor of Grayskull!"

"Oh my..." Mermista blushed, clearly baffled, "Is she really fighting...like that?" the outfit and new body left nothing to the imagination.

"Oh, she will." Perfuma purred at the idea.

Scorpia patted her chest, smiling proudly, "Mine are put in place, but still bigger." She beamed with pride.

Done with his speech and presentation, Naruto ran forward to the ship his childhood friends were on. She-Ra herself put her sword in a more defensive stance while he leapt high into the air with a beaming smile under his collar. Spinning around as he started to fall, he tried to deliver a solid axe-kick to her head, which she blocked with the blunt side of her magic weapon.

Everyone thought it was a stupid move, but before Glimmer and Bow could help, they felt the entire ship sink. Catra hissed and leapt to the crow's nest when water started to get on the deck. However, it did not sink as easily and bounced upwards, helping She-Ra to push back Naruto. With an amused laugh, he landed on the water, skidding to a halt with without losing his footing.

As the waves died down, the blond quipped, "You're really making this easy for me!" he cheered and ran around the ship, pulling out his knives, three on each hand, clenched between his fingers. Bow took aim, a single arrow flew, but the blond easily zigzagged around it and threw all six knives to the ship's side. The small blades cut right through, making the sea vessel sink!

"Oh come on!" Catra groaned as the ship started to take in water.

"My name literally means maelstrom!" the blond chortled and kept running around the ship, making sure to switch sides whenever Glimmer or Bow fired at him.

"It's no use, he has the advantage here!" Bow said.

"But someone else also has it." Glimmer added when seeing Mermista, "She's a princess of the sea, after all."

"Right!" Bow said, "Adora, we're going after Mermista and Perfuma, you and Catra distract him!"

"No, I go with Pinkie!" Catra added, landing near them and holding the plump girl's shoulder, "I know the Horde, and I don't want to be on a sinking ship!"

"I trust Bow, so if you're coming, he's with me!" Glimmer said while Adora deflected several knives with her sword.

"You still shouldn't teleport three people, you haven't practiced!" Bow shouted as he ducked under a knife and fired an arrow which was cut by another knife.

"But-" Glimmer tried to argue but yelped when Catra pulled her away from the way of Naruto's knives. His aim was the princess' cape, nailing it to the mast with a cocky grin, "Ah! You…" she growled while he just balanced a knife on his fingertip to further mock her. Angered, Glimmer ripped her cape off and turned to Catra, "Alright, Bow, keep him busy along Adora."

"On it." He said.

"Take care, I'll try to bring him to fight me where I want to." Adora said and jumped to a nearby miniature island, the blond following her soon after.

"Sea Hawk, after him!" Bow told the mustached captain.

"Alright, but you two… Glint and Chatra, please bring back Mermista safely." He said as dramatically as possible to the two girls.

"It's…forget it." Glimmer would get too exasperated to help if she argued. Grabbing a darkly grinning Catra, she teleported both to the Horde ship's crow's nest.

Kyle was there, posing the only threat of an involuntary yelp, "Ah, Catra, don't hurt me!" he had memories of what happened to those who angered her and a jumped back… He forgot where he was and was about to fall to his demise, until the two girls quickly caught him. "D-don't let me fall, please!" the skinny boy pleaded while dangling from the leg the girls held on to.

Scorpia looked up with a smile, "Ah, kitty!" she smiled, "I so wish we were on the same side, I could at least get to hug her!"

Having said her piece, she hit the mast hard, making the three up there fall with screams of horror towards the deck. Extending her clawed arms, she caught Kyle before he kissed the boards while Glimmer teleported into a painful landing on her wide behind and Catra landed on her feet like the cat she was. The scorpion woman put down the shaky-legged rookie with a pat on the back.

"Thank you…" Kyle whimpered before fainting.

"Oh, too much excitement, I see." Either she was oblivious or Naruto rubbed off on her, it could've been both. She turned to the two intruders and smiled at the chance she was getting with the feline, "Anyway, do know I'm more of a hugger than a fighter." She loved cats.

"Ugh, why did it have to be her?" Catra groaned.

"Focus." Glimmer said as she got up and ready to fight.

Running at them, Scorpia pulled back a large claw to punch them. Glimmer quickly teleported away while Catra flipped over the strike, both gulping when the scorpion woman's fist left a hole on the deck. Wanting a part of the action, the rookies raced at the girls. One of the lizardmen charged at Glimmer with a staff, forcing her to teleport to avoid his strikes along those of the girl with dreadlocks.

Catra had Scorpia's full attention, and thus had to duck, dash, jump, and flip high, low, left and right to dodge her strikes. Her feline agility and senses allowed her to keep a good distance between her and the tall, beefy fighter. However, Scorpia's tail wasn't just for decoration. As the two seemed to dance around the deck, Catra let out a yelp when the other girl's tail shot at her ankles and swept her off her feet.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for doing this." Scorpia…actually apologized, claws to her mouth, "Are you okay? I didn't make you hit your head too hard, did I?"

"What are you-" Catra started, but was then put into a tight bearhug, her face full of Scorpia's cleavage.

"Sorry, again." She said and kept Catra's arms to her sides in her tight grip, "Well, I did want to hug you, but on happier circumstances."

Catra yelled, "Let go! Just wait until-" a tighter squeeze shut her up.

"Sorry!" Scorpia whisper-exclaimed, then whispered normally, "Naruto told me." Catra's eyes widened, "So, uh, what's the plan? Because even he doesn't have much of one."

"You're…kidding, right?" Catra gasped.

Scorpia lowered her head, making it look like she was applying more pressure on the bearhug, "No, apparently he's got Perfuma in on something and wanted me to tell you if I bumped into you, but that Mermista girl doesn't have much knowledge. I think she doesn't really care what happens so long as she can be left alone."

"How much…did he tell…you?" the bearhug was still realistic.

"All about how he plans to help you overthrow Shadow Weaver, but don't worry, my lips are sealed." She beamed and then winked, "Now, I'm going to throw you." Turning around, she flung Catra off the rail into the water, but the cat girl's reflexes kicked in and she swiftly grabbed the railing.

Pulling herself back up, she gasped and glared, "I wish I knew what he's thinking after bringing in someone like you." Then she turned to the princesses, "Aren't you going to help!?"

"My hands are tired metaphorically and literally." Perfuma said with her shackles up for Catra to understand her point.

Mermista frowned, "So far they seem like the ones with the advantage, so…" then she shrugged indifferently.

Catra stared with a blank expression, "I'm actually wondering if some of the Horde soldiers are your former subjects after getting tired of your rule."

"Got you!" Glimmer exclaimed as she grabbed Perfuma, "Let's-"

"W-wait!" the blonde tried to stop her, but it was too late. Using her powers, Glimmer activated the small magical gem Shadow Weaver put in the shackles to prevent any princess from using their powers. Bright red lightning zapped the two, making the pink-head and the slender blonde fall to their knees. Panting and gasping after yelling from the pain, they looked up to see Scorpia approach them.

"If that hurts, don't worry, you won't feel it for much longer." She had her innocent smile and a claw ready for a punch.

Glimmer shut her eyes as the claw neared her face…and waited, "Huh?" opening one eye, she saw Catra's tight butt on her face.

"Ugh, if anyone can annoy Pinkie, it's me." The cat girl said and flung Scorpia over her shoulder in a practiced judo throw, "Now go, get the brooding one! I'll see what I can do with the flowery one!" she said as the rookies rushed at her. Glaring, she dashed at the other fighters, jumped in the air, and slammed both heels on their torsos, sending them crashing against the railing.

"Wait, why should I go?" Mermista asked, "For all I know, this is only delaying the inevitable? The Sea Gate's crumbling and-"

"And you need to get off your ass and fix it, dammit!" Catra shouted as she leapt and kicked Scorpia on the chin, making her stagger back.

Wiping her chin with a claw, the scorpion woman smiled, "Not bad, kitty. Let's dance!"

Glimmer grabbed a surprised Mermista, "She's right, we have She-Ra on our side. If anyone can fix the Sea Gate, it's her!" she told the sea princess before she turned to Catra, who ducked under a tail swipe before slashing at Scorpia, who blocked it with her claws. Briefly, Glimmer fought with herself for the right words, and two came out, "Thank you!" and with that, she and the sea princess disappeared.

As the three rookies were knocked out, Catra waited on a crouched position as Scorpia approached her, "So…what do you know?" she asked the scorpion woman while her former comrades took naps and the one princess in the know stared quietly.

Rubbing the back of her head with a claw, Scorpia shrugged, "I think I told you all I know, unless she has something to say, too." She aimed that same claw at Perfuma.

"I'm also not sure what he is planning…" then, after a second of silence, she added, "How do you keep up with him?"

Catra sighed in exasperation, "Men, can't live controlling them, can't live without letting them go wild."

X-X-X-X-X

Breathing raggedly, Adora observed the blond walking casually to her on top of the water, ignoring the sinking ship and the archer already out of arrows. Rage could be seen in Adora's eyes, a rare treat, but while she looked at the boy, she wasn't furious at him. Part of her still believed in the good inside him, in those times he'd fight for those he cared for.

"You look tired, Adora." He said, hands behind his back.

"Not tired, just hurt…" she growled and got up, "I'm ending this, Kurama."

Running at her, he smirked, "Why do you fight?" he said and crossed his arms in front of his face, launching himself at her for a cross-slash her sword barely withstood. As the two were locked into a stalemate, he continued his question, "Because you're told to, because you believe you have to, because you feel guilty?"

She tried to knee him, which he dodged by ducking, using the momentum to spin around and get to her side, "Because he's my friend!" Her enraged scream was emphasized by her bringing down her sword with a brutal downwards slash following, splitting the small island in two! Jumping two stories into the air backwards, he started to chuckle at her reaction.

"As always, you're awfully cute but naïve!" he said, "I've just been wide awake and aware, not believing Shadow Weaver's lies!" he dashed back at her the second he landed, ducking under a swing of her blade for a sweeping kick that flipped her in the air. She was about to hit the floor, but he leapt at her for an axe kick to her exposed stomach. Reacting quickly, she let the blunt side of her sword take the hit.

"Gah!" she gasped in pain as her back hit the stone floor, growling as the blond landed casually beside her.

"Not bad." He clapped slowly, "I'm actually having fun facing you seriously for once, Adora. I've…always wanted to do that, you know?" he looked at his hand, mirth in his eyes, "Ever since I learnt Shadow Weaver's true purpose for me, I wanted to see what you're fully capable of. It wasn't to study what chakra is or to have someone to infiltrate and destroy it from within…"

"What are you…talking about…?" she growled while getting up to her knees, "She said you'd be my bodyguard… She knew of this sword and wanted to use it for something."

"She saw your potential and mine, Adora." He continued, "And wanted us to make cute, powerful babies."

Such words froze her, Adora's eyes bulged out, her pupils shrunk into needle tips, "What…? You're… Even if this is a joke…"

"Think of it her way." He reasoned, poking his forehead with a finger, "Both of us are strong, have a natural affinity to great power, and we're at her disposal. Bonus: we can make babies. Put it all together, and the sky's the limit for that old witch."

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked once on her feet, eyes narrowed cautiously.

"Because I care for you, as does Catra." He said sincerely with a cold, almost dead tone, "Jokes aside, having kids with you was part of my fantasies as a kid. To be happy with you and Catra, see you two smile for as long as we lived. However, the more I saw of Shadow Weaver's actions, the more she taught me heroes are a joke, and how weak those who depend on them become, the dream changed."

"No, don't lie, it's you talking here, Kurama." She snapped, swinging her sword, which he blocked with a wind-chakra enhanced arm.

"Is he?" Naruto asked seriously, staring sadly into her glaring eyes, "Once people rely on you, do they deserve to be saved if they do nothing to save themselves from the start?" his words felt like they hit her in the gut, "And what if they abandon you when everything you've done suddenly doesn't matter to them?"

"Grr!" Adora got on her hands and knees, her body glowing, "I know...I know, alright, but it doesn't mean I'll just leave those who I can reach alone, like you and Catra."

"And this is why I'm fond of you." He chuckled softly. "Ready for round t-"

*SPLASH!*

Geysers of water shot out and slammed into Naruto from the side, sending him crashing into the water. His body skipped like a rock seven times until he managed to put his hands and feet on the liquid surface to skid to a halt. Growling for his own carelessness, he looked at Mermista – whose legs turned into a fish tail – swimming in the water while Glimmer helped Adora up.

"Do not act like her best friend when you're hurting her like this!" the pink-head snapped at him.

"And you are so freaking annoying." Mermista added. "Also, they can fix the Sea Gate, if they don't lie."

"Alright…" he stood up, "Fair point there, Pinkie." Pulling back his sopping wet hair, he let it return to its usual spiky form, "However, I know when I have to take my leave."

"Oh no, you won't!" Mermista exclaimed and threw a geyser at him, which he jumped and then walked over it! "Oh come on!" seeing the blond racing on top of raging currents like he was walking on the sidewalk in itself was worrying for her. However, Adora gripped her sword yet again and stood beside Glimmer with a look of determination.

"Wait!" she shouted and changed back to being She-Ra, cutting the geyser in two and forcing Naruto to jump over her. Before he could go far, she jumped after him, "You're not getting away without answering!" the enraged girl shouted and swung, forcing him to clasp her blade between both palms.

"Must the two of us be so stubborn?" he quipped and used her sword as a step to jump to his boat where Catra and Scorpia watched his fight. Realizing they'd have guests, the two Horde girls returned to their fight like before, with Catra dodging blows and Scorpia giving her a wider range to escape them.

Adora landed on the boat, Glimmer teleported beside her as Mermista leapt from the water to their side, and Catra flipped back to land crouched in front of Adora, "There's four of us and only two of you." Despite the obvious exhaustion on her face from the ragged breaths she took, she was more than willing to continue fighting.

"Did you forget I have a hostage?" he reached behind him, pulling out Perfuma and holding her close. "I didn't bring her here after convincing Shadow Weaver for a tan."

"You dirty…" Glimmer growled.

"You're too kind, really." Naruto replied. "Oh well, if we can't reach an agreement, Princess Mermista, I can go now. And so long as you don't try anything, Princess Perfuma's precious little flowery hair will remain as smooth and shiny as it is."

The sea princess bared her teeth at him, "You're just forcing people to see your point of view, don't play the charmer."

"Isn't that how politics work?" he retorted, "Well then, your choice…"

 **X-X-X-X-X**

And that's my rap!

Remember, so long as the princesses can be put in one place, Naruto wins. However, he's got to keep appearances to not draw too much attention from Hordak or Shadow Weaver. As for Scorpia knowing of what he's planning, simple: she's a good girl. She does what she thinks is right with the most pure-hearted if naïve point of view. Also, the way he told it makes her think it's for the greater good.

Swordslinger out!


	6. Between a blade and a gun

I OWN NOTHING

This chapter will have everyone's favorite daughter and I'll do things shamelessly. No regrets!

 **X-X-X-X-X**

"I wish I had something profound to say, but you can't have everything."

Naruto mused to himself as he left Mermista's kingdom, observing his feet with a nervous Perfuma at his side, "Your methods are all over the place." She replied.

"Frowning doesn't suit you." He replied with a snicker before taking off his hood and unzipping his collar, getting a pout from her, "Alright, I'm making this as I go. Last I checked, any war is going to meet drastic changes of plans and not all work. Really, I'm surprised we're still here despite the crazy stuff I use to improvise... I'd like to say I'm a genius, but I'm just lucky."

"You're not as good as you like to say you are." Perfuma told him firmly, but he could tell her eyes were pitying him, "It's sad how you…just decided to be this way. Fighting She-Ra, your friend, tricking everyone as you work on this scheme… I don't know what would lead you to believe it was necessary, so I can only say I'm sad it had to be this way."

Sighing, he decided to stop fooling around for a bit, "Do you want my honest opinion? I don't hate heroes, I hate what people make of them." He smiled softly, "If I really hated heroes with all my soul, I would be out there trying to hunt down Adora. Between you and me, she's got the right attitude of protecting those close to her and those in need."

"But…" she knew he had more to say.

"Let's put it to you this way, the first people she has to save are waiting to have all bad things magically disappear without lifting a finger themselves." He wiggled an eyebrow at her.

"Alright, I get the hint." She pouted again.

"You know, you're actually adorable." He patted her shoulder and walked to the cell's door, knocking on it twice, "Kyle, is lunch ready?"

"Yes, sir." The skinny boy walked in with two bowls of noodles, one which he handed his captain and the other for the slim princess, "We didn't have lemons, but we had oranges…" he offered a polite bow as he gave her a glass of orange juice. The princess merely nodded her head in gratitude before eating her meal.

"Thanks, Kyle." The blond said before getting a mouthful with a satisfied expression.

During his enjoyable lunch, some others weren't enjoying their time.

"There..." Adora said as She-Ra after using her sword to repair the Sea Gate.

Mermista frowned, "And you still want me to join this rebellion, right?"

Glimmer clenched her fists, "I know we failed in rescuing Princess Perfuma, but with your help and that of the others, we can stand to the Horde."

"He didn't retreat because he was afraid to lose, you know?" Mermista shot back, remembering what happened, "He had his fill."

"That was his choice! Kurama might be stronger, but I know deep down, that's Naruto there!" Adora said furiously, defending her friend with all her heart. It made Catra privately feel a shiver run down her back, "He's still Naruto. Still the person who told me so long ago… _A hero isn't someone who fights for people, country, or state. They're just someone…who knows that they're free_."

Adora clenched her fist, remembering what he had told her then made all the more sense to her now. She was free because she could stand up to the Horde. Because, even without the princesses to support her, she still had something to cling to. Hope rides alone. Glimmer went to her side, rubbing the blonde warrior's back and getting Catra more than a little jealous.

Mermista didn't buy it fully, though, "He was still toying with us, so tell me, how can we deal with the guy and an army backing him up?" Adora spun her sword around, then slammed it against a pillar. Cracks spread out like the trails an ant column left behind, before the pillar crumbled to dust.

"I won't give up just because you're afraid to fight. If you don't want to do anything, stand aside. Let us fight without you holding us back. We're not going to flee when the Horde attacks us, not like you, your father did, or the others did. Never again."

Catra gave a slow cap, her tail waving in excitement, "That's telling the fish-bitch Adora! Now c'mon, let's get out while the getting is good." She patted her best friend and not-so-secret crush on the back.

Glimmer looked into her hands, her expression contemplative now, "A hero is just someone who knows that they're free, huh? Naruto must be someone really strong deep down. That's why we have to save him from this Kurama, right Adora?" she asked, realizing just how much her best friend's loss was affecting Adora now.

"Yeah, and we're not going down so easily next time." The warrior girl said after wiping out a tear from her eyes.

To see the beacon of hope and idealism that her best friend had been before be corrupted into a cold and cynical monster who openly mocked heroes in front of them. She realized all too well what it was like to lose someone who had become a pillar of solid bedrock to you. Someone who you believed would never go away, would always be there for you.

A Hero.

Glimmer spoke to herself, "Dad… I won't let someone who believed in the stuff you did be lost, not to a monster like Kurama. Adora doesn't deserve that." She promised herself quietly, walking alongside Adora towards what she believed would save the one she cherished.

Mermista frowned but didn't see any way she could win the argument, "Fine, I'll give you a ship. As for this alliance... It's the only thing I have now that I made myself an open enemy of the Horde." The others did not like her attitude but accepted any help they could get, "Also, please don't let Sea Hawk get back here."

Catra wouldn't leave without annoying her, "No promises, we do need a captain."

With that, they set sail.

On their new boat, Sea Hawk looked into the horizon, "So, this rebellion... I'd like to be part of it."

That surprised them, mostly Bow, "Are you serious?" he had a bit of a man-crush on the guy.

"Well, as far as I see it, if that trickster controls all the seas, then what about me?" he asked, "Adventures would have to be on his rules, and the reward wouldn't be as satisfying. So, on that note, if you ever need a daredevil sea-dweller, you know where to call me."

Catra – glued to the mast – groaned, "Great, we'll call you if we need bait."

"Don't be mean." Adora chastised her with a frown, "We appreciate the help, mostly since Glimmer had another place to go."

"Wait, what!?" Catra asked in shock.

The pink-head nodded, "We need to see Princess Entrapta, she-"

Her explanation was cut short by an excited Bow, "Entrapta's a genius! She's one of the greatest researchers in the world and quite knowledgeable for her age! Also, she's got a cool castle with plenty of machines, systems and anything her imagination hatches to make it reality!" he gushed like a true fanboy.

Glimmer coughed into her fist to draw attention to herself, "Which is why we need her. She could bring us proper weapons to face the Horde, dismantle their systems, and also give us some ideas on how to face- I mean, save Naruto." She offered a helpful smile at the end.

"Alright, then it's settled!" Adora cheered. "Sea Hawk, to adventure!"

"That line's copyrighted, but I'll make an exception." The sailor told her with a grin.

Catra hummed in thought, "This Entrapta's good with machines, right?" Catra commented, turning on the communicator in her pants pocket.

X-X-X-X-X

On their ship on a new route to Entrapta's kingdom, Naruto hummed to himself on the deck while tossing one of his knives up and down.

He had to ask, "Scorpia, am I unworthy of being forgiven by Adora?" The scorpion woman said with a thoughtful pose, her response being well thought out.

"Without bias, you are." His eyes were shut tight.

"Alright, let me hear your full verdict." He faced her and opened his eyes, still tossing the knife up and down.

"You're clearly tricking Adora for your benefit while giving her some deep mental scarring as you do so. I believe you've got good intentions since you told me it's to make Adora less gullible and naïve, but..." she winced as she continued, "Well, you are manipulating her for your benefit in a war to overthrow your superior."

He sighed deeply, "Loving you and your honesty is painful, you know?" then he shrugged and caught the knife, pocketing it, "At least your honesty puts what I do into the spotlight. You really are pure, no wonder I am so fond of you." He smiled at the end while she blushed slightly.

"Oh come on, surely you'd prefer women without big meaty claws..." she snapped her pincers, imagining what it'd be like to have fingers.

"Dare I be honest, I find girls with weird traits to be my type." He chuckled, for he was being sincere.

"Oh shucks..." she blushed hotter and harder. "Anyway, Adora's not going to be happy when she knows you tricked her."

"I'll...face that when I get to it." He told her frankly, "Plotting how to make useless monarchies crumble isn't going to work without sacrifices."

"I can put on a good word for you and Catra." Scorpia was really a love.

"You do that, and I'd be your willing servant for a day... Sorry if it's not more, I'd still rather be my own boss." He was partially joking, but his words gave Scorpia an idea. A little fantasy of hers. She fancied men as well as women who were small, cute, and animal-like. Given how tough Naruto was despite his much smaller frame, she wanted to squish him, which could be good or bad.

"I can make do with that." She beamed good-naturedly.

"Anyway, we need to go through a mountain, and I guess we won't need Perfuma for this one." He looked up at the crow's nest, "Kyle, get the others on deck, I've got new orders for you!" the skinny boy did as he was told quickly, all three rookies making a line before the blond, "Get Princess Perfuma back to HQ and tell them we are on another mission following this Princess Alliance."

"Wait, just like that?" Kyle asked, nervous at the idea of giving such a barebones message.

"Yes, just like that, Shadow Weaver can fill the blanks with some imagination." His fellow blond replied with his arms crossed behind his back, "Anyway, treat Princess Perfuma right, she is a guest. Make sure she's fed, has warm blankets, and at the very least see if you can find proper cushions for her bed."

"You're kidding, right?" asked the braided soldier.

"Need I repeat myself about the princess being a guest?" Naruto's smile froze the rookies, for it was too sweet to be true, "I thought we had manners."

"W-we do, sir!" the rookies saluted him stiffly.

"Good, have fun, and get her some lemonade to make up for last time." He said with a dismissive wave. "Scorpia, we're reaching the shore, hope on my back."

"Oh, piggyback rides, yay!" she latched on to him, which he casually endured without losing his balance after preparing himself. His subordinates watched in disbelief and awe as their captain and the heavily muscular scorpion woman flew up, landed on the shore, and ascended again. Scorpia's childishly amused cries of joy echoed in the distance.

"Is it me, or has captain Scorpia become like the captain's pet?" Kyle asked the others.

"Whatever works for her, man." Said the lizardman.

As Naruto and Scorpia made their way through a mountain with relative ease, the blond noticed a red light. It was a distress signal, a beacon calling for anyone nearby to aid the residents of the building. Without a minuscule idea of what could have caused it, he stopped to examine the place. Kneeling down, he placed a hand on the soil and focused on the inside.

"They got trouble, but I don't think it's the Horde." Scorpia stated the obvious, "Do you have any idea what caused it?"

"Hmm...I sense life signals inside." He answered seriously. "One strong, others weak, and something...not really alive but...almost."

An adorably nervous Scorpia poked her pincers together, "Um...you don't believe in ghosts, do you...?"

"Let's split and find out." He said and walked into the building, observing the abandoned place. "I go inside, and you stay here. I'll be back before you know it while you guard the place."

"But Catra's going to keep them busy for a day, so we shouldn't split." She argued, then pouted, "Do you want to leave me behind...?"

"No, I'd rather have you as backup, but I something's off." He said seriously and hid his face under his collar and hood, "If I take too long, get in trouble, or someone interesting gets near, I can rely you're out for a quick backup or a heads up before I royally screw something up."

"Fine..." she sighed deeply, "I'll be here making sketches of the place."

"Good, now, let's try the civilized approach." He walked to the nearest entrance and opened the large gates.

Unknown to him, something bad had happened, and as soon as he got in, the door closed, "Naruto!" Scorpia yelled, running after him and opening the gates with brute force alone, blasting them off their hinges. What she saw was the blond pushing upwards against the ceiling trying to crush him, teeth clenched as he lifted about five tons of solid stone.

"Ah, a recuse party, we're saved!" exclaimed a plump woman who looked like a cake. The green puffy hair and pink baker outfit would do that to anyone. A petite woman with blue hair in a beehive peeked over her shoulder and straightened her white cook outfit. A butler with purple hair and a green shirt completed the look of colorful pastry themed staff members.

Just as she said that, she clamped her hands to her mouth in horror when mechanical humanoids walked out of the shadows, their eyes glowing red. Immediately, the group ran off away from them while Naruto called at them, "Hey, if you want to live, help me get this thing off me!" he shouted while feeling some mechanism add more pressure to the stone ceiling.

"Leave them to me!" Scorpia declared and ran at the automatons, easily uppercuting one's head off before a right hook crushed another's steel skull. But the staff were making nervous and energetic motions for the scorpion woman to be quiet, confusing her, "What's the matter? We're saving you!"

"They're sound-activated, don't make noise or you'll attract more!" the butler whisper-shouted, and then yelped when some of the robots turned to him.

His commentary gave Naruto an idea, "HEY! COME ONE, COME ALL! IT'S AN ALL YOU CAN EAT BUFFET HERE! BLONDE MEANS FUN, YOU KNOW!?" his screaming got the robots to rush at him, a grin plastered on his face before he pushed the ceiling up. In a cloud of smoke, he was gone, replacing his body with that of another robot, and kicking one on the back to send it with the others.

The resulting smash turned the robots into scrap metal, and sealed the entrance shut, "...our way out, gone..." gasped the petite cook.

"No, you just got a new way out." Naruto said confidently with a hand on his hip, "Care to tell us what happened?"

"This is all one of Princess Entrapta's experiments, I know it..." the baker whimpered, "Ugh, she can never leave those First Ones things alone."

"A curious, growing child, then." Naruto summarized with a hand on his covered chin, "I can relate."

"It's harder working for her than with any child." The cook added, "We can follow her demands to always make bite-sized food and get her fizzy drinks, but this is too much."

"Sounds like one Hell of a diet, but I'm more interested in the First Ones thing you mentioned." Naruto said calmly.

"Are you serious? Can't you see the dangers around you?" the butler started panicking at how calm the hooded young man acted.

He smiled softly, "It's this danger what intrigues me..." he then turned to Scorpia, "Think I could get a couple androids here? I'd like to see what this princess can do if we...offer to help her with her work. Expand her horizons, you know?" Scorpia beamed and nodded.

"Sure can, I'll wait at the kitchen." She had smelled baked goods, and she wanted every single one.

Kurama chuckled darkly, " **I taught you too well, but do remember...** "

' _A double-edged sword, I can imagine. Hey, if it cuts what's on my path, I'd say the risk is worth it._ ' The blond answered. "Anyway, keep them safe, Scorpia. I wouldn't mind something good to eat after this." Wind chakra swirled around his arms as more robots walked forward, getting him to chuckle. "I'll find your princess and sort this out."

Four walked to him, and he dashed forward, crossing his arms before slashing in an X-fashion, cutting them to pieces with ease. With the chakra still powering his arms, he made quick work of any android walking to him. A large one tried to swing at him with a giant wrench, which he replied by stabbing forward with his hand, cutting through the tool and its chest, pulling out wires as it fell backwards.

Throwing the wires, he leapt high in the air and pulled out his knives, throwing a veritable storm of short blades to cut through the androids. Heads, limps and legs flew off while torsos sported large holes from his metallic acupuncture. Landing safely on the ground, he took his stance and beckoned for them to come with a soft laugh. They were fun training dummies.

"Alright, so, where's the kitchen?" Scorpia asked, and casually backhanded one of the robots trying to strike her from behind, "I could really use some lunch. I'm not picky if the food's good."

"Um, this way, please..." the butler bowed out of habit, politeness and nervousness. He and the other servants followed her close while Naruto had his fun.

"Can he really find her in the maze?" the baker asked nervously.

"He sure will, he's got some a-maze-sing skills!" Scorpia beamed at her pun, which got her dull stares from the servants.

Meanwhile, Naruto was getting a kick out of his workout, " _Rasengan!_ " he shouted upon encountering a giant sweeping robot, smashing an azure orb into its front and blasting it open in two, "Hahaha! Thank you very much, Princess Entrapta, it's been never since I could really test out this on a proper target."

"Really?" asked a voice, but he saw no source.

Closing his eyes, he focused on the energy, Kurama helping to guide him, " **Above you.** " Looking up at a pipe, he leapt up, his right hand glowing with wind chakra. Two quick slashes, and the piece he cut fell down with a yelp from inside. Bringing up both arms, he caught it and landed safely, making sure the one inside wasn't hurt... What he saw next surprised him.

Long, lilac hair lashed out and grabbed the edges, pulling out a small figure. He was face to face with an ominous steel mask with glowing red eye goggles. Then, the owner flipped it up, revealing a cute face, bright red eyes, and attractively kooky look of bubbly unawareness. Her attire consisted of heavy gloves, boots, arm covers, overalls worn like pants with the straps left loose, and a white undershirt blotted with grease.

"Thanks." She said as he hair wiggled out, two long living pigtails extending to put her on eye-level with the blond, "Fascinating. You look nothing like a princess but have powers like one. Are those gauntlets wind conductors to cut everything with highly pressurized air? They have some cool tech with those grappling hooks attached to them, right? Can I touch them?"

Placing a hand on her head, he pushed her back, "Entrapta, I assume." He said, noting her smile didn't falter as she giddily giggled from having his hand on her face.

She spoke quickly, not once losing the smile, "Yes, that's me! Did you come help me? I assure you, everything's under control. Now, please, could you answer the first question?"

"It's not the gauntlets, just all natural me." he answered, which only seemed to widen her grin as she pulled back and sat on her hair after making it form a chair. She used it to walk around him to examine every inch of his form with a gleeful smile. Then, she pulled out a recorder.

"New log: fascinating specimen found. Uses some biological inner-energy to create air-pressure blades around his body. Subject's in good shape, male, possibly my type." He chortled at that while she turned off her recorder, "Could I take some readings from that energy and ask a couple questions?" she pulled out a notepad from her overalls.

"You're your own amusement, I see." He summed up. "And you've got a good eye..."

"Yes, so, have you come here for anything other than rescue?" she asked, tapping her notepad impatiently.

"Actually... How does it feel to work with technology from the Horde?" he retorted, "I'd also be willing to see if you can aid me with some ideas of mine... If you follow my lead."

Entrapta's eyes glowed brighter than her mask, "ARE YOU KIDDING!? SIGN ME IN!"

"Good, now, let's see if we can fix this mess..." he said and turned to the platoon of robots that her exclamation attracted.

"Oops, sorry, got too excited. Experiment officially failed." She giggled nervously while Naruto got ready to fight.

X-X-X-X-X

Adora and her party were walking through a mountain trail, and the feline of the group had something in mind, "For future reference, since we're close, what is waiting for us here?" Catra asked Bow, the archer's eyes and hands focused on his quiver.

"Just like me, she's got some deep love and interest in gadgets, so expect everything to be high-tech." He answered, happy that someone would show interest, even if it was for something nefarious, "I've got to share notes with her. Do you think she will like this sonic arrow?" the archer really wanted some praise for his work, so she conceded.

If only to make a joke, "If you put in Pinkie's lecturing in it, you've got a great way to get people to sleep."

"It's Glimmer!" the princess shouted, "It's bad enough when that boy does it, I don't need that nickname following me with you." She growled at the end.

"C'mon, it's adorable, and you get so cuuuute when mad!" Catra cooed, bending down to be on eye level with the plump girl.

"Enough, we need to get through." Adora said, trying to be the voice of reason.

"Huh, odd…" Bow said, walking forward and examining some rocks, "Girls, do you find something odd here?" he pointed to the obvious clean slash, "Do you think Princess Entrapta's been testing some new, um, debris cleaning robot?" there was a clear path, and the rocks that had fallen because of an avalanche were taken out to make it safe.

"I…I hope so…" Adora started slowly.

"Same, but keep your eyes peeled." Catra told them to keep Adora from hiding her thoughts, knowing who could do that.

"There's no way he could have gotten here so fast, even if he was told by that Shadow Weaver." Bow reassured them as best as he could.

Glimmer sighed, "With our luck so far? He has to be there already."

"Only one way to find out…" Catra started and walked to the building, stepping into an odd plate, "Huh?" Before she knew it, the floor split open, revealing spikes under her feet. Letting out a girly scream of fear first, she used her feline instincts and shot her hands and feet to the edges of the hole, keeping herself from touching the spikes. For once she thanked being an A-cup.

"Hold on, Catra!" Adora yelped and held her arm from one side, Bow grabbing the other.

"A trap, seriously!?" the cat girl screamed, "Is this how she greets people!?"

"On the bright side, it means getting to her won't be easy for the Horde, so we're still on time." Bow offered with a weak grin, which Catra's deep frown killed. "Sorry..." They all moved forward to a large castle, which if someone confused with a fortress or a prison they would be justified for the mistake. Everything looked deserted and the stone brick columns and walls were imposing.

"Is this a castle or a prison...?" Adora asked.

"Entrapta's...unique." Bow explained, "She's really into her experiments, far more than anything else."

"Another princess who doesn't act like much of a ruler, then." Catra summarized.

"If you had her genius, you'd also spend time creating technical wonders, trust me." the archer defended.

When Adora's group walked into a wide-open room with no cover and virtually no way out, they didn't know what to expect from Entrapta. A room full of kill droids, Horde tech equipped at that, armed with a bristling bramble patch of gun barrels being led by a long-lilac-haired girl, right behind a wall of steel and guns wasn't it.

Catra, seeing the room, looked behind her as the doors slammed shut and became sheathed in an energy field. She turned to the army currently aiming a thousand different guns at them. As the plasma cannons warmed up and laser targeting sights lined up with their bodies and heads, she had only one statement that summarized the overall thought process of everyone currently not on the opposite side.

"Well, crap!" to their shock, the girl held up a hand recorder to her mouth and talked into it, giving them ample time to get ready for battle.

"Daily log number 6... No, wait, 5, no!" Bow notched an arrow, "Oh, drat, forgot, we're on seven now." Glimmer held out her glowing hands, "The people who my kindly benefactor warned me about have come to beg me for aid, logically as I am a Princess I should be on their side." Catra crouched down with a gulp but brandished her claws in anticipation.

"May we try to be civilized, please?" Bow asked as he bravely pulled out an arrow even though his hand was shaking rapidly from nerves.

"Normally I would agree with this train of thought, but I don't think that using normal logic applies right now." Entrapta kept talking as if they weren't there, "As he has already told me, they see no actual use for me outside of aiding them against the Horde. And given the copious amounts of thoughtful gifts towards our new friendship, I am inclined to believe his words."

Adora promptly squashed any temptation to turn into She-Ra as she tried to be diplomatic, "Can you please talk to us?"

But the girl had a reason to fight, "Also, he gave me free chocolate chip cookies and told me that the Princesses only have raisin oatmeal!" she shook a fist up, "Such grievous affronts to the sensibilities of cookie lovers worldwide cannot be forgiven without immense retribution! Closing thoughts as this Daily Log is getting bloated, note to self: make new recorders ASAP."

"So, no diplomacy?" Catra asked, just as someone walked out of the shadows, "Naruto... Care to explain?"

"Hello." He waved at the group with his face still hidden, "She's cute as a button, makes anything she touches into a better machine, and she has an amazing cooking staff." He patted Entrapta's head, making her giggle, "Anything you'd like to say?"

"Princess Entrapta, he's not to be trusted!" Bow shouted, but the pigtailed princess held out her recorder again.

"These people are not my friends. Naruto's my friend, and they're his enemy. And so, they're my enemy. End log. Now, Evelynn, Katarina, Garen, Lux, Ezreal, Xayah, Raken, Poppy, Tristana, and Lulu!" the droids stood tall as a childish beaming smile spread on her face, "AIM! READY! FIIIIRE!" at her command, tops of the round robots opened, revealing laser turrets which were aimed at the intruders.

"No other choice, then." Adora said as she promptly became her alter ego, "For the honor of Grayskull!" her sword became a shield which she and the others used to protect themselves. Catra was the first to dash into danger, jumping on Adora's shoulders and using her as a step to lash at the nearest robot. Bow took his chance to fire along Glimmer from Adora's sides.

"Ah, Evelynn!" Entrapta panicked at the robot which strong shell Catra destroyed, leaping off it for Bow's arrow and Glimmer's magic blast to destroy it. In an odd stroke of genius, Adora threw her shield at the nearest robot while the others were distracted with Catra. It bounced back to her hand after leaving a dent, allowing her to cut through it and into its core. "My babies!"

"If she weren't on our enemy's side, I'd feel sorrier for this!" Bow said and fired an oil arrow at the floor, the slippery fluid causing a robot to skate as it tried to regain its balance.

Glimmer appeared on top of it, blasting its lens with her magic, "She's trying to kill us!" she exclaimed in disbelief before disappearing when the robot fell down, useless.

Naruto butted in, patting a teary-eyed Entrapta's head, "But she's so adorable." And he immediately brought up an arm to block a kick from Catra.

"Play with me, big guy!" she exclaimed, throwing another kick which he sidestepped quickly, "I didn't get to see if you're all talk or not last time, so make this fun!"

Getting Entrapta behind him, Naruto smiled under his collar, "Jealous?" Instead of fighting, he flipped over Catra's next claw swipe, drawing her attention to him. Readying her claws yet again, she was ready to go and tear his smile off. However, she ignored Entrapta, and her hair curling around her wrist to look at her hand with great enthusiasm.

Eyes wide and mouth open in joy, the tiny engineer said, "Are these retractable claws!? What bone composition does your body have to make them cut through steel!? Oh, can I also touch your tail!?" she had the smile of a kid at a candy store while Catra tried and failed to get herself free.

"Hey, no touching!" the cat girl exclaimed, her hair and tail fur standing up.

"Oops, sorry!" Entrapta innocently apologized and let go, then poked her fingertips together. Catra was about to kick her, to knock her out rather than try to inflict pain, but the small girl's hair swung her to Adora, "Oh shut up! EVERYONE STOP!" she exclaimed, forgetting about the fight as her robots stopped firing on her orders, "That sword is First Ones' tech! Can I see it!? CAN I!?"

"Um, no..." Adora said awkwardly.

"Aw, fine..." Entrapta sighed dejectedly.

Naruto spoke from the ceiling, "Do you mind if I get it for you?"

"YES!/NO!" Entrapta and Adora replied in unison.

"Give us a break!" Glimmer shouted and blasted him or tried to. He acrobatically flipped over her shot and landed behind her, getting her to yelp as he was about to strike her. However, she had learnt from last time he hit hard, and teleported next to Adora. Bow used the hooded boy's focus on Glimmer to fire, which Naruto smartly dodged by tilting his body to the side.

"They reply to sound, right?" Bow said as he pointed to the arrow which nailed the wall behind Naruto, "Sonic arrow, don't fail me."

Said projectile let out a screech which caused Catra's fur to stiffen, "ARGH, WHAT'S THAT!?" she fell to her knees, covering her sensitive ears.

Naruto winced for his own sound receptors were heightened from his foxy side, "Entrapta, tell your robots to stop that noise!"

The girl was fiddling with a small device in her hands with a massive grin, "I can't, the soundwave's overloading the interface! They're prototypes, so flaws were bound to be there, but now I can work on improving a new batch as well as remaking this one!"

He took a pause to take in her words, "You're so easy to amuse it's...kind of endearing, to be honest." He got into his stance, but instead of infusing his palms with wind chakra he clenched them into fists, "Seems if you want something done well, you've got to do it yourself."

"Get ready, here he comes again." Bow told Glimmer and prepared three arrows in one hand.

Disappearing in a blur of speed, Naruto appeared right in front of Adora for a hook-kick, trying to strike her temple with his heel. Retaliating with her shield pushing off his foot and them him, the Princess of Power expected him to fall back. Instead, he landed on his hands and spun his body around, swinging his legs to sweep her off her feet. Adora's yelp was adorable, he had to say.

Catra really wanted to have a go, and landed on his back quickly, claws digging into his shoulders, "Hey, only I get to play rough with her." She whispered, getting him to growl. Remembering his gauntlets had a special function, he launched his hands upwards, and immediately zoomed to the ceiling with the cat girl still on top. His plan was a success, he smashed her into the solid surface.

Entrapta for her part walked to the sonic arrow, pulling it out with an inquisitive look, "Simple but effective. Let's see..." she put on her mask, tiny robotic arms shooting out and opening the device to stop it from emitting the ear-splitting sound. "Oh, I so gotta save this little device, it'd make a great music player or a sonic cannon! AHAHAHA!" she cackled enthusiastically at that.

Catra and Naruto peeled themselves off each other, with the feline soldier sticking to a wall with her claws, "Is she going to be like that for the rest of the fight?" she'd ask that whether she was fighting or not.

Naruto groaned as he landed on the floor, "Depends on how interesting that thing is to her... Now, if you'll excuse me!" he jumped from wall to wall to get to Entrapta, grabbing the unaware engineer away from a sneaking Glimmer. Said girl gasped in fear when the shadowed blue eyes turned to her, amused, "This is my precious crazy cake child, no touching."

Affectionately, he patted Entrapta's head, getting her to giggle while she continued working, "Ah, that feels invigorating!" she chirped while dangling from his arms.

The plump princess glared and angrily exclaimed, "Let her go and give Adora back her friend, or else you'll see what I'm really capable of!" she just got the blond to grin, bring up a hand, and make an invitation motion. She fired and he charged right towards them, zigzagging around the first attacks, leaping from one side to the other three times before the range forced him to move more.

"Glimmer, to your six!" Bow exclaimed with five arrows ready on his weapon while Glimmer used both hands to rapidly blast the blond. First, Naruto jumped over one like a tiger lunging at prey, rolled under the next barrage, leapt once again when his feet touched the ground, and ran at the wall. His opponents saw him run up it and close the distance for him to hop off it and try to kick them.

Thankful of her powers, Glimmer took Bow and teleported away from the Force Captain, whose foot cracked the floor, "I'd say something about that trick, but I'd be a hypocrite." He commented since he relied on moving around and keeping his distance from strong enemies. Speaking of which, he had to switch places quickly.

"I'm back!" Catra exclaimed as she slashed at his back, watching him stagger back...and be replaced with a piece of debris. Clicking her tongue, she readied herself and sniffed the area for him.

Adora was right beside her, blocking a dive-kick from the blond, "I do remember the cat lady wanted me to dance with her!" he mock-complained as he leapt off her shield and she returned to its sword form while he took his stance. "Well, time to see if your training can keep up with Shadow Weaver's...tender care." He showed genuine disgust with those last two words.

"Wait, where's Entrapta!?" Bow asked in shock upon realizing the girl was missing.

"In my new best spot!" the girl exclaimed all too happily and oblivious of the danger she put herself by resting on Naruto's back with her hair hugging him tightly, "Got it!" she exclaimed once she stopped the awful shrieking which had been burning Catra's eardrums, "Now I'll have to do this properly! It's time to bring in the big one! MORDEKAISER!"

The ceiling exploded, and a gigantic robot armed with more weapons than anyone could deal with dropped down. A photon cannon about as long as Adora was tall powered up and aimed right at her head. And it didn't help that Naruto – despite still having Entrapta on his back – took his fighting stance. The kooky engineer seemed ecstatic to see the fight up and personal as she moved in excitement.

Adora looked behind her at the barred door, then back to Entrapta's cheering body which was jumping up and down on Naruto's back with slight jealousy. Nice bounce on her, she had to admit… She got a rather unlikely idea as the other girls felt a bit jealous of Entrapta's healthy softness. She turned back finally to her companions and nodded at them as they looked worried.

"Let's finish this..." Naruto said, which made the image of him and the remaining robots closing in all that much worrying.

Glimmer knew bad chances when she saw them, "Alright, this mission failed, time for a tactical retreat..." she hated the idea of giving Naruto material to mock her later, but she wasn't risking being a prisoner and handing the Horde a chance to blackmail her mother. "The question is how..." she bit her lower lip in slight nervousness.

"I've got a plan to get out of this. Trust me." Swallowing, then clenching her teeth, she grabbed her outfit and ripped it open without warning. Naruto's eyes bulged out and he dropped his jaw when She-Ra stared right at him without flinching. He looked down from the wonderful curve of her breasts, down to her eight pack, then up at her face.

He was struggling to find something to say or tell her, clearly at a loss, as what his mind could come up with was, "…Nice."

Glimmer gaped at She-Ra's self-confidence, gasping inarticulately, "I…I don't… I…uh…oh… Wow… Adora… I-Impressive!"

Catra swallowed slowly, drooling before she wiped her mouth, "I know where I'll be cuddling tonight." She whispered.

Naruto hated every second of the act he had to put up when he heard that; ignoring Kurama's snickering, he tried to affect a rough tone, "Very impressive. But what was that supposed to do?"

She-Ra stared at him, then smiled, "Distract you long enough for me to do this." He raised an eyebrow before she turned around and slammed her entire body through a wall, leaving a She-Ra-shaped hole.

Catra delicately leaped through, turning her head around, poking it through the hole and shouting, "OH YEAH! Heh… Always wanted to do that~"

Bow and Glimmer joined her rush out, just as Mordekaiser pulverized the entire wall after them.

Entrapta, with a pensive look on her face, pulled out her recorder, "Note to self: find early blueprints of project Fun-Bag." Said project included ideas on how to enjoy the rare occasions she took a bath, however, she didn't have much help getting models. After seeing She-Ra's hooters, she had the inspiration needed, "Naruto, do you want one?"

Sighing deeply, he rubbed his face, "Dare I ask what that is?"

"A special inflatable headrest made to be exactly like a soft pair of-"

"I'd rather have the real deal, thank you very much." He said with a soft smile as he took off his collar.

"Dully noted." Entrapta said and walked to her workshop, "Anyway, please tell me next time you meet them. They make fun test subjects."

"Sure will." He said and sat down on a piece of debris, chuckling, "Wow...I can't believe how proud I am she got the best of me... Even if I want to question the method."

He couldn't help it, he was as confused and proud as any would be aroused.

 **X-X-X-X-X**

And that's my rap!

Now that Naruto has Entrapta on his side, things will change a lot. How so? Next chapter will show you.

Swordslinger out!


	7. Linked by Past Heroes

I OWN NOTHING

I wish I could do things a lot better as a writer. However, this chapter and the next will focus on a plan I had. Naruto has plotted on how to help Catra take down Shadow Weaver, now she'll have her chance. Also, I am going to go deeper than the show ever did with some possibilities for character interactions.

 **EDIT** : Due to some of you having big complains on my initial idea of Minato meeting Micah in the past to set some things regarding Skeletor, I changed everything regarding that. Don't worry, I still have plans for Micah and Skeletor, but they're Minato-free after my friend The Lord Of Pages managed to convince me. It took a lot of arguing, but I hope it pays off.

 **X-X-X-X-X**

Deep in Whispering Woods, Glimmer felt tempted to pull out her short puffy hair as she paced back and forth in front of the trio accompanying her.

"Alright, everything's not going according to plan and this Shadow Weaver is helping this Kurama stay one step ahead of us. Suggestions, please." She asked them with her arms crossed behind her back, looking as understandably tired as any would be after their escape. Large clouds of smoke could be seen on the far distance from Mordekaiser's laser fire. Glimmer's cape was a lost cause.

Raising his hand after fixing his broken quiver's belt, Bow asked, "Yeah, can we take a break?" he got a narrowed look from his friend, "I-I mean, to think better!" he quickly defended with both hands up, "We're exhausted in more ways than one. We lost Entrapta to the Horde, our enemies have better killer robots, and we only have one new princess in our alliance..."

"Arrow-boy has a point, Pinkie." Catra said as she licked a mark on her arm from a narrowly dodged beam, "Next time we do this, you better have a plan and a level head."

"Would it really work?" Glimmer narrowed her eyes, "Because seeing Naruto on this last mission seems like too much of a coincidence..."

"What do you mean?" the cat-girl knew what she was getting to but kept acting.

"It just so happens that your former captain knew where to go before us, and you say we're followed by this Shadow Weaver's minion or something, which we haven't seen or..." Glimmer paused as she looked on Adora's direction, seeing the blonde girl frozen in shock. For a moment, it looked like she had been stabbed in the heart.

"Or what?" Catra asked angrily, "Did you forget I kept you safe when we boarded that ship? I could have easily left you there to rot and-"

"Alright, sorry!" Glimmer exclaimed, giving in. Hands up, eyes sincerely apologetic, and chest heaving, "I...I am sorry... I wanted this to work, but..." she sat down, sorrowfully staring at the grass around her, "Every single thing I do keeps backfiring. Each step is a failure... I...I'm not helping at all, am I?"

Guilt hit Catra hard, but she had to remain strong, "You're not the only failure here." She looked away, "Be honest, who can be at fault in a war? Both sides want to win, and soldiers are lucky if their leaders think of what they do to achieve that... At least you're not blindly blaming everyone but you, like someone I know." Shadow Weaver left a mark on her psyche, to say the least.

Adora walked to her pink-haired friend and hugged her, "It's alright. We knew it wouldn't be easy, and it's certainly never going to lack any struggles, but I'm here. You're here, as well as Bow and Catra..." she let her princess friend rest her head on her shoulder, "We always need someone. That is something I learned thanks to my friends."

"Even that annoying pest does..." Catra said softly, though her heart felt heavy. "That power isn't just his, it's Kurama's. Just like Adora being She-Ra is from that sword." Then, to hide her own insecurities, she put on a carefree grin, "But I'm all natural."

"Is that supposed to cheer me up or anger me?" Glimmer asked after wiping a few tears that threatened to fall down her cheeks.

"Both, I suppose." Catra shrugged, "Anyway, Arrow-boy, where to?"

Sighing at being given that nickname, Bow stood up to stretch his legs, "Well, we do need to make a plan, relax, and get away from Shadow Weaver's seemingly all-seeing eye." He thought for a second, both arms crossed before he was hit by a stroke of genius, "I know, we can see Glimmer's aunt! Her place is the most secure!"

"How?" Catra asked, tempted to reach for her communication device... And she didn't, "Forget it, I need a break too. So long as we can all rest before our next move, that's good." She shook her head and then did something she didn't think she would do, she didn't let Naruto know of her plans. ' _I'm really feeling sorry for a princess... Who'd have thought?_ '

"Alright...and thank you." Glimmer whispered weakly.

Catra felt a smirk on her face, "This place better be as good as you say it is, I'm beat."

"It is, but now, we rest." Adora said, helping Glimmer move to make a bed for her.

Leaping onto a tree branch, Catra leaned against the trunk, pretending to nap. Everyone else was too exhausted to complain about a better sleeping place. However, as they tried to finally rest, Catra was merely pretending. With one eye slowly opening, she checked the trio. Adora was just as tired and would need the cat-girl's warmth on her feet to rest well.

However, business should always come before pleasure, "You called?" Naruto's voice asked the feline warrior once she climbed at the top of the tree, away from any eavesdropping.

"Yeah…give them a rest." She said seriously.

"I'm sorry, are we sharing a dream? If so, I'd like to enjoy the part where you and Adora-"

"I'm serious." She cut him off with a tired smile, "You've been giving them too much trouble, and don't boast."

"But that's my favorite thing to do, second to scratching your ears and teasing Adora." He chortled and lied flat on his bed in his own private room, a privilege for Force Captains. Her hissing made him give up, "Alright, what is it? I got a joke or two left in me, but you're going to deny that."

"Pinkie's nearing a mental breakdown with how many losses she's had…" She sighed at the end, "She also suspected me for a moment. Oh, she regretted pointing fingers, but she wasn't far off."

"…I see." he gathered his thoughts first, his eyebrows knitted closely, "I am in utter disbelief as I say this, but if it has come to this, I guess we could go for the first step to that dream of ours…"

Catra's eyes widened, "Are you…serious?" her body tensed, her hair stood on end.

"For once, I am more than ever before." He spoke coldly, not like a friend, but a guide needed in a hellish journey. "Entrapta has given me information of what Shadow Weaver's Runestone is capable of and an interesting detail regarding this world. If I play my cards right, you will get the chance you craved for. So, yes, Catra… I am dead serious."

Gulping first, she clutched the device and spoke firmly, "It's…not going to be easy." She said uneasily, "And if we do it, they wouldn't really rest… But…I guess you're shoving that responsibility to me, aren't you? A crafty way to make me worry…" she chuckled nervously, closing her eyes, "This is…either the stupidest or most brilliant plan you've ever have. How will you get…her here?"

"I have to keep you on your toes." He replied before his voice returned to being dead, "Are you ready? That's all I need to know."

Opening her eyes with a furious snarl, she clawed at the bark, her tail fur standing on ends, "I lived every second for this."

"Good." He said, smiling softly yet melancholically, "…take care."

As always, she put on a strong front, "Don't sweat it." The two ended communications, knowing what would happen.

X-X-X-X-X

In Shadow Weaver's quarters…

"What are you DOING!?" the witch roared at the sight of Entrapta examining her Runestone.

"Checking a project." Naruto said behind her, arms crossed behind his back. "Really interesting. Did you know this stone could power more than you? Like, say, if our machines got a sap of its limitless as well as bizarre power, princesses would be useless. And that's not all, she is also easy to keep and rather clean." He added while patting the twin-tailed girl.

"Log: approval of head-patting is increasing." The tiny engineer said into her new recorder with a smile as she moved her device up and down to read the stone's energy signatures.

It had the expected result: "YOU DARE MOCK ME!?" Shadow Weaver's shadows closed around Naruto…until a voice appeared.

"Enough." And the shadows retreated as a screen showed Hordak glaring at her, "Naruto came to me with this idea, knowing how you've hogged that stone for yourself. Not once have I seen any of the results you promised for so long, but that girl has made our machines far, far superior than we could have imagined years ago."

Shadow Weaver's eyes turned dead behind her mask as she pleaded to her boss, "But Lord Hordak…I-I've been serving you as your strongest enforcer! That Runestone is-"

"If you depend on that rock for power, you do not deserve it." Hordak said coldly, cracking at the witch's psyche. Finally, she was about to unleash her rage, damning the consequences, but… "However, Naruto did have a way to test if you are worthier of it."

Entrapta was not happy as she popped her head over Naruto's, "Oh, come on!" she was promptly put back on the floor by the blond holding her like one would an angry kitten.

"What…do you mean, my lord?" Shadow Weaver asked, her breathing having spiked to the point it was obvious she had trouble keeping herself in check.

"A bet, if I am correct." The leader of the Horde said as Naruto took center stage, even bowing politely with a warm, friendly smile. He savored every moment.

"Let's see if you're as good as you claim or cute little Entrapta is what we need." He patted the giggling engineer's head while the princess tapped her fingertips together rhythmically with a large grin aimed at the Black Garnet, "Go after Catra and try to take Adora and the princess from her. Win, we don't touch your rock. Lose, Entrapta gets to play with it."

"HOW DARE YOU!?" Shadow Weaver hollered, hands sparkling with dark power and red lightning.

He dared more, "I thought you taught me everything, Shadow Weaver. I'm only using your lessons."

His smile only enraged her more as shadows covered the walls, "Insolent child! I raised you and you repay me by throwing away your-"

"Silence!" Hordak hissed and his word was absolute, "So far, the boy's plans have generated results and have a higher percentage of working. That is why I am listening to him." Having silenced the witch, whose hands were clenched into tight fists, he turned to the blond, "What is your point, boy?"

Naruto answered truthfully, "If Catra, who knows Shadow Weaver's magic, can beat her, it shows our mentor isn't as good as she thinks she is or as invincible as she built herself."

"I suppose that is fair." Hordak said, narrowing his eyes at the witch, "Prove yourself, Shadow Weaver. Give me a reason to believe that giving you that stone is worth your promises of progress."

Shaking in place, the woman bowed her head, "Understood, Lord Hordak." She hissed, her eyes trying to burn the blond boy's very soul.

"See, we can all be fair and earn our place here as well as show we deserve it." Naruto told her with his smile, showing her what he thought, ' _I am not playing around now, old witch. Sure, this will paint a massive target on my back since the big guy knows I can be this cunning. However, giving Catra the chance to face you is more than worth it._ '

"Understood…" she hissed, fists clenched, "I shall not forget this, boy."

"I hope you won't," he said after straightening his back, "after all, I've grown so used to you, Shadow Weaver." He put on a sad smile, "But seeing as I am fond of you, I'll allow you to know I've given Catra a heads up as well as give you their current location. Do your best." He playfully saluted her, angering her even further.

"Oh, so, can I do something while I wait?" Entrapta asked, breaking the seriousness of the situation.

Hordak stared at her for a second, "Very well, you are given full access to our base under Force Captain Naruto's watch, and only with his permission." He turned to the blond, "You shall be responsible for her, do I make myself clear?" he was practically blaming him for anything Entrapta would break, but it was worth it.

"Sure, you'll love her as soon as she's done." Naruto said and patted the tiny engineer's head, "She cleans, she improves, and she's compact-sized, what more can we ask for?"

"Enough, do not embarrass yourselves with your attempts of humor." Hordak said coldly and the communication ended, leaving Naruto with Shadow Weaver.

Her anger was palpable, "I don't know what made you commit such a mistake, but it shall be your last, boy."

His cheekiness knew no end, "Hopefully you can tell Catra that same thing." He patted Entrapta's head, "Now let's go, I've got to get you acquainted with the..."

"Hehehe..." laughed the tiny princess as she already fiddled with a large set of wires inside the screen.

Sighing with a tired smile, Naruto grabbed her, "Over here."

"Aw..." her pout could let her get away with murder.

"Let me show you our ships." He said casually.

"Okay!" and her joy was back.

X-X-X-X-X

"You two will love Mystacor. It's also what we need for a good rest." Bow told the two red-clad girls.

"I am...not looking forward to seeing my aunt." Glimmer said.

"What's an aunt?" Catra asked, the two non-Horde-raised teens looking in disbelief.

"Um, it's...well, a sister to either your mother or father." the archer explained uneasily, "Wow, the Horde kept you under a really massive rock."

"So...would she be the queen's sister or..." Adora started.

Taking a deep breath first, Glimmer tried to think of a response, but seeing as it wasn't easy, Bow stepped in, "Castaspella is King Micah's sister. And, well, she and the queen don't get along."

"Oh..." Adora connected the dots, "Glimmer, I thought you... Why do you want to go?" she couldn't go around it.

"We need a rest, and Mystacor is our best bet to work around Shadow Weaver's eyes." Glimmer sighed deeply, "And they have some awesome hot springs and a relaxing beach."

"Was that a joke?" Catra asked with a cheeky grin, "And here I thought you'd be uptight to the end, Pinkie."

"Do I need to be some bigmouthed guy hiding his face under a hood?" Glimmer retorted with a tired chuckle. It made the cat-girl feel bad since she knew Shadow Weaver. The witch wasn't going to make it easy for any of them, but the feline warrior was more than ready to ruin her day. So, she made a small promise.

"Alright, show us the way, then you'll have me to myself and away from your much-needed beauty sleep." She had decided to stop her teasing for a bit either way.

"I'd like that, yes." The girl said as the group made their way to a cliff, "Alright, this is it."

Pausing to assess the situation, Catra had a simple question, "...the fall to death through pink fluffy clouds?"

"Yup!" Bow said as he jumped down, shocking Adora.

"Wait for me!" Glimmer shouted and followed him.

For her part, Catra looked down, staring at the abyss below them, "Well…first come first served!" She leaped forward.

Adora panicked and for a second her heart stopped as if grasped by the looming specter of fear, "CATRA!" There was a long pause, Adora felt tears come to her eyes, she sank to her feet and begun to weep, right before a pair of ears popped out of the clouds. They slowly wiggled about, along with a wiggly cat tail that stuck up. Adora gaped and dried her tears, Glimmer hiding a smile behind her hand.

"Snkrt…oh man…! You really thought I was…snkrt! S-sorry Adora!" Catra popped her head up, revealing that there was a floating rock moving upwards. She popped up and thrust her chest out with a stretch, giving Adora a playful thumbs up and wink, "Not a rainbow bridge to the magical Ringed City, but it works! Or was that Ariandel? Sorry, I remember reading some weird stories in Glimmer's library."

"Stay out of my Bleak Spirits books! They're not for you or anyone else!" Glimmer said with a mock-glare, "I need my fix of dark stories, too!"

"Sure~" Catra purred.

"You guys!" Adora yelled as she landed beside them, and promptly bonked Catra, "Don't do that ever again!"

"Ouch...alright, sorry, geesh..." Catra winced a bit, then offered a sincere smile, "You know I'm not dying easy until I beat Shadow Weaver, right?"

"I'd rather you didn't make me worry so much about you." Adora retorted with a disappointed look.

"Fine, I'll make myself scarce if you need me to, Your Majesty." The cat-girl bowed overdramatically. Before Adora could point out how she should take things more seriously, she did, "Anyway, you know me. I'm a lot tougher to get rid of than I look. Not way am I leaving you alone, you know we gave each other our word on that."

Relief washed over Adora, "Yeah...we did." She lifted her pinky, Catra smiling softly as she hooked her own clawed finger with hers.

"Oh, is that some cool best friend handshake?" Bow asked ecstatic, "See Glimmer? I told you we should practice one."

"For the last time, it'd be...really embarrassing for me." the pink-head groaned with red on her cheeks. "Besides, your idea had like eighteen steps."

"I wouldn't mind seeing it...later." Adora said when she finally saw Mystacor.

Magical towers, walls and invisibility barrier. Robed wizards were waiting for them, and among them was Glimmer's aunt, she guessed. A tall, dark-haired woman with black lipstick, a fully womanly figure and an elegant purple robe with golden accessories and a pink cape that could be a fancy nightgown for parties. The top-knot bun was a bit much, Adora inwardly thought.

"Glimmer, it's so good to see you!" the woman went to hug the plump princess, then held her in front of her by the shoulders with a beaming smile, "Has my most favorite niece been honing her magic? Did you have a nice trip on your way here? And-" overbearing seemed to come short when describing her, but Glimmer had to cut her off.

"We're here out of need!" the princess exclaimed, then motioned for her aunt to inch closer, "And we need to keep this private."

"Oh, yes, that Princess Alliance..." Castaspella's smile faltered. "Do you want something to eat? Do you need anything? Is...Is everything alright?"

"That's an aunt, then." Catra commented, "Clingy, I must say."

"You would be, too." Bow whispered to her and Adora, then smiled, "She's sweeter than candy. Also, she knits great sweaters, and I got cool socks from her."

Finally, Castaspella turned to them, "My deepest apologies, I forgot I should introduce myself..." she looked at them with beaming smiles, then bowed her head, "I thank you all for taking care of my niece. I am the high sorceress of Mystacor, Castaspella. And, if word about my little Glimmer's adventure is true, you must be...Adora."

Said blonde saw a hand offered to her and shook it awkwardly, "Yes, I-I'm glad to meet you, Your Highness!" she blurted out.

Castaspella chortled, "No need for formalities, the only royalty is my...sister-in-law." She sighed deeply at the end, both red-clad girls knowing some history was better avoided in a conversation with the woman. A proper talk about the subject would have to wait, "Anyway, I am sure this must be important. Glimmer rarely comes, so, please, make yourself at home. I'll get you dinner, rooms, anything you need."

And she was back to a bright smile, although it seemed forced, almost desperate. Even Glimmer looked sad, "It's...very nice of you. Thank you."

"Not a problem, just be sure to drop more often and hug your auntie even more often." Castaspella beamed at her, "Let me guide you, I can get acquainted more with the rest of you that way and you can tell me about cute niece's latest adventures."

"She's been fun as fun as she can be." Catra commented with a catty grin.

"Really?" Castaspella queried with a quirked eyebrow, oblivious at the implication, "But I've heard from... I've heard she's been fighting tooth and nail to get this alliance running."

Everyone noticed how she took out the source's name from her comment, possibly personal, thought Adora, who said, "She does, but Catra just loves to tease her. Please forgive her attitude."

Her apologetic smile made the sorceress nod, "I'd say it's wonderful to see her have more friends. Sure, I love Bow, but you two make this old lady happier."

Bow rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Aw, shucks, we just hang with her because she tries...even if she's rather stubborn at times."

"Are you trying to embarrass me?" Glimmer asked her three companions.

"Oh please, it's friendly teasing, my dear." Her aunt said cheerfully, "So, Glimmer, how have you been? We haven't had a chance to talk on the old two-way mirror in a dog's age~! Have you been eating well? Read any good books lately? Seen or done anything important? Why just yesterday…"

"It's been...fine, despite the downs there have been some ups." She said and the tour continued.

For the rest of the trip, Glimmer smiled and answered her aunt's questions, but for everything she answered, she could tell that Castaspella was simply trying to deflect attention from her own issues. Mystacor was looking very morose lately, and Glimmer had a good idea of why she was upset. It was close to that day again. The day that she hated remembering.

' _Dad…'_ Glimmer quietly clenched her fist, swallowing back her sadness and giving her aunt a smile, "Hey, want to go and have a chat? Just the two of us?" She probed, her aunt pausing in her endless round of questions. The woman took one look at her niece and gave her the first real smile she had shown her that day. Sad and tired. One of a woman who was going through the motions.

"Just like old times, hm? Of course, my dear. Do your friends wish to venture into the library while we talk?" She asked Glimmer, walking with her as the princess aimed an award-winning smile at those behind her. Begging for them to let her have some alone time.

Adora spoke for all of them, one hand on Catra's collar to hold her back from exploring at her leisure while Bow gave them both a wide grin, "Take your time, Glim. We'll be in the library waiting for you to finish."

Catra's hands pawed at something bright, shiny and probably important while Adora dragged her off, "Adoraaaaa… c'mon! It's shaped like a di-"

Whatever she wanted to say was cut off when they turned a corner, "They seem like a lively bunch." Castaspella said with her ever pleasing smile.

"So, I'd like to ask, did dad ever get to difficult points in life?" Glimmer asked, looking down, "As in, every turn he took just ended in failure? How did he even go through that?"

"Because you remember his smile, right?" Castaspella replied, "Ah yes, I remember those times, but he'd always find a way to try to reassure me with a grin."

"Dad was a hero, wasn't he?" Glimmer asked, looking at the massive statue of her father, her aunt gave her a fond smile, her hand on Glimmer's shoulder.

"He was a hero without any doubt of the word." The sorceress has a melancholic smile, "He truly believed that if the kingdoms could work together, then they would have stopped Hordak."

Glimmer looked down, staring at the ground with a depressed expression, her voice coming out very small and quiet, "He really wanted to believe in people… But everyone let him down when he needed them the most. That battle could've been won…he could've been here."

"But the princesses fled, is that what you think they all did?" Castaspella stared straight on at a statue of King Micah, her expression one of immense mourning, "I won't lie Glimmer. When people are scared, and when they don't have hope, they will run. They will flee. They will hide. And cower. Praying that the creatures at the door will go after someone else, that if they remain quiet, then no one will be hurt."

"Just like...like he said," the princess whispered sadly, thinking of the boy who had stood in her path and his view on princesses.

"They learned to keep quiet." Her aunt whispered partially to herself, her expression one of frustration and anguish, "Don't step out into the light. Don't fight. Don't walk out and be a hero. That's what it meant to keep quiet. That's what they all thought. Micah refused to give in, refused to give up. He realized something Glimmer."

Castaspella lifted her chin up with a gentle hand, her niece looking askance at her, "What did he realize?"

"That the Horde would have to do better than fear. That he would not step aside when the shadows would engulf what he loved. When others stayed quiet, he stood up and said, 'No more.' He died fighting on his feet. Refusing to give up, and refusing to give in. That man was worth a thousand Horde soldiers and he took ten times that number down with him."

Glimmer trembled, "I still remember that... When you found him, and took him home he had not a scar on his back." Castaspella nodded with pride.

"Your father would not run or hide, even when he was covered in enemies. He died on his feet, refusing to give in or back down. That's the kind of king my brother, your father Micah was." She said as the two stared at King Micah's statue for a moment when the sun shone upon it. Both saw a radiant and gentle figure look upon them with kindness. A grossly incandescent figure much like a father.

"If only I was half the person he was..." Glimmer clenched a hand to her chest, eyes nearly empty until her aunt made her face her own eyes.

"Listen, those friends of you accepted who you are. I'd say you ought to put effort into making yourself worthy of that friendship. Not by trying to please them as if your life depended on it, though. You make yourself worthy of friendship by knowing how to help people wisely. Sometimes what is needed is the right push or a silly joke." She continued speaking, giving her niece a soft nod.

"So, do I avoid killing myself worrying over how much I've failed them already?" Glimmer felt her life drained saying that.

Her aunt shook her head, "No, you try hard keeping your chin up and learning. Your father had years of experience and good luck at times. You are yourself around them, yes, but learn what's good about you and them. You fight together, so you'll have time to polish the imperfections. It'll be in the toughest spots when you learn how valuable they are."

Glimmer turned away, her eyes dead, "Sadly, they've seen how worthy I am of their friendship. All I've done is choose what to do without thinking about it or the consequences and having them tag along because I convinced mom to let me lead this rebellion. Everything has ended with failure or a reminder of how bad I am as a leader..."

"Glimmer!" Castaspella broke through her glum, making her look up and shocked.

"But it's the truth, I've only dragged them to failure after failure!" she argued, still hating herself.

Castaspella looked her dead center in the eyes, "Do you want to know what Micah once told me? What has never once left me despite his death? What he truly believed with all of his heart and knew to be true?" Glimmer held her arm and looked away but gave her aunt a tiny hopeful nod. Castaspella looked at Micah's statue, and spoke from her heart.

She didn't need to remember what he had once said, she had engraved it so thoroughly into her very core, it didn't need to be recalled.

"Hope rides alone. It means when a hero is fighting all they can be is an inspiration to others. It'd be nice if heroes could have friends and allies, but often times in the great stories they can only ever survive on their own merits. When you're a hero, you must fight even if no one else does, you must stand if no one else can, you are hope and without it no one can fight for them."

Her words made Glimmer gasp, that was something that Adora had told her, and by extension what Naruto had said as well, "He...He really said that?"

Her aunt nodded solemnly, "Your father wrote everything he had ever believed in or wanted into a single book. The Book of Sol. He always carried that book on him, for as long as he lived, but when we found him… He didn't have that book on him."

Glimmer was hyperventilating, Naruto had taken that book, she knew it now. He had no doubt read it from front to back, before he had been consumed by Kurama. She knew that Adora was right now. No one evil or cruel could read that book. Naruto had been taken over, and it was her duty to her best friend and the hope that would save them all to aid Adora in rescuing him from his cruel manipulator.

"I...I know what I must do now, among many other things." Glimmer smiled, "I will need to be a lot better, but I must save someone."

Castaspella nodded, "Do your best, Glimmer."

Giving her aunt a nod, Glimmer was ready to find her friends...but not before hugging her aunt, "Thanks!"

Once she left, the sorceress sighed, "Micah... How I wish you could see her. If only..." pain consumed her heart, leaving her unaware of shadows roaming behind her.

X-X-X-X-X

"Catra, what are you doing?" Adora had to make that question on the way to the library through a park when seeing her friend perched on a tree branch.

"Looking around for something fun to do while Pinkie has her aunt time." The cat-girl said as she stretched like the feline she was, but her amber and sapphire eyes looked around the area for oddly moving shades while her nose tried to find a well-known and hatred scent. Being given her chance meant too much for her, "I want her to rest, so I'm looking around in case Shadow Weaver's here."

"She can't be here, remember?" Adora said, but Catra knew best.

"Not sounding too sure there, Adora." Leaping down, the feline warrior placed her hand on her friend's shoulder, "Hey, you relax, it's all I've done myself. Rest, and I'll call if she's still around."

"I couldn't let you do that." Adora argued firmly.

"Hey, you've told me to be more responsible countless times." Catra shrugged, "Giving me mixed messages here, Adora. Should I not work to make you happy or work hard to help Pinkie relax?"

"I see your point, but you're not doing it alone." Adora didn't back down, "Not if Naruto could be lurking around."

Catra put on her smuggest smile as she leaned forward, hands clasped on her back as her tail wiggled playfully, "Please, I could smell salty noodles a mile away thanks to him. You and Pinkie need the rest, you've had it rough. Me? I have yet to lose my breath."

Adora chortled, "Even if you're in good spirits, let me help."

Sighing, Catra decided to be serious, "I know you care, you've always been like that, him too." She crossed her arms, looking away for a moment, "Kurama told Naruto about my own weaknesses, and he in turn let me know them. Putting on a cool front to hide how much things hurt." Then she smirked, albeit sadly, "Turns out, I managed to turn it into a strength."

Adora held her hands in her, smiling softly, "I'd say managing to smile even in the toughest situation is more than I could ever do."

Blushing, Catra felt butterflies in her gut, but forced herself to be cool, "Admitting I'm better than you? You'd break Shadow Weaver's mind."

"I'd melt her brain, more likely." Adora said, the two chuckled for a moment before breathing deeply, "So, this whole looking over us, I understand it. You don't have to be alone, though."

Pulling away, reluctantly, Catra shook her head, a hand on her hips, "Adora, I just told you, I've learned to keep myself strong through Shadow Weaver's worst, I'm the one who needs rest the least. Besides, I bet Pinkie wants to know She-Ra more personally after getting a glimpse of the goods." Her catty grin said it all.

Adora blushed but didn't look away, however, she had a sheepish smile, "I-I know you'll agree it was the one way to beat him, do something he'd never expect."

"But with that level of confidence?" Catra teased.

"Be honest, I look good, but as She-Ra I'm hot as love." Adora winked at the end, flexing an arm.

Catra put on a mock-thinking pose, "Well, I'd agree on the first if you could give me competition."

As Adora was about to open her mouth to retort, Glimmer appeared, "WE NEED TO TALK!"

 **X-X-X-X-X**

And that's my rap!

Next chapter, I'd like to try to give Glimmer more character development than the show did. For all the potential with Castaspella and Angella losing Micah and what it could imply, we only see Castaspella as one of those overbearing relatives. Her brother died because her sister-in-law took a very, very hard choice, and the show presents her as a woman who wants to knit sweaters.

Micah's role... Think of it as Solaire in Dark Souls. Now that I've edited things here, I'll show you something to make things more interesting for a plan I had for a while.

-OMAKE-

Micah was a warrior who despite his upbringing as a sorcerer could be seen as a manly man. Currently, he tried to be as his beard was being yanked by a tiny baby girl with a small mop of pink hair. Her giggling as well as her smile made him endure the pain. His wife's chortling at the scene from her bed didn't help him, though.

"Are you sure you don't want me to hold her?" Queen Angella asked her mortal husband.

"And lose this precious bonding...time!?" he yelped when tiny Glimmer yanked a bit harder, chuckling like the kid she was, "No beast, spell-caster or warrior has put me to my knees, and my tiny Glimmer's cannot hurt me with how much I love HER!" another particularly hard yank got him to exclaim again, much to his baby girl's joy.

"I thought marrying me was your biggest adventure, now our daughter's your greatest ordeal." The winged woman said with a tired smile.

"Heh, besting life is not easy. People have to think I am not afraid, that way, they can move forward with a symbol to follow." Micah said with a smile, then tickled Glimmer's nose, hoping she'd let go of his beard. She did, instead grabbing his large index finger, "Ah, much better."

"I'd say they have to know you're trying despite all that fear." Angella replied.

"I swear you're reading my book more and more now that you're recovering." Micah commented, "Does it make sleeping more pleasant?"

"Ever since you've started to fight for everyone, it's what helped me remember you." The queen told him.

Sitting next to her, Micah kissed her forehead, "I apologize greatly, my dear. However, this Horde and their leader do not want to listen to reason."

"And you want to become the pillar for every kingdom and their people to fight for themselves." The winged monarch smiled melancholically. She was proud, but also distraught at the idea of what her husband's goals were, "Just...think about finishing that book to read it yourself to our little girl."

"I plan to." The man said and held the baby girl closer to hear her coo, "As well as fend off any would-be pretenders trying to woo her."

"Isn't she still too young for that?" his wife retorted.

"Please, let a man worry about his little girl's safety, it's one of man's greatest hobbies in life." He said with a smirk.

The king's wife chortled, "I see, then I hope she finds someone like you, so you have nothing to worry about."

"I wish she finds someone far better than me." he said with a solemn look on his face, "What I'm about to accomplish won't be easy, and it will require great sacrifice. However, and I greatly wish for this, someone may find what I do good enough to spark a revolution. Or perhaps they don't need to, because they can choose for themselves better than I could."

"Or they could do both, give yourself some credit and think you're worthy of respect." Queen Angella told her king, "After all, I didn't accept your sister's challenges just because you had a way with words or one, if not the best beard in all kingdoms."

"Hah hah hah!" her husband chortled, Glimmer laughing along him, "Castaspella sure gave you quite the stare, but I am glad you put the effort."

"That's what a relationship should be." the queen said, then raised her arms, "Now, let me feed her. You've got your own matters to attend to."

"Yes, I've promised Keldor to meet him and talk about our plans regarding some First Ones' ruins he mentioned." The kind said as he took a small book with him.

His queen frowned, but tried to remain calm, "I swear, that man drags you to any and all crazy situations. Be careful."

"Don't worry, no obstacle is too great to keep me from embracing you." He told her with a smile.

After getting ready with a full set of armor, a magical spear, and a cape, he met a robed figure waiting for him at the castle's entrance. Some of the guards seemed weary of the individual clad in purple robes. The built he had showed he was quite strong, but everything about him was hidden under a purple hood. A simple staff with a steel ram's head at the top was his only instrument.

"Bah, about time you arrived." Said the robed man with a nasally high-pitched voice, "I call His Royal Majestic Boob earlier to wait for fifteen minutes for your arrival."

Micah chortled, "Keldor, do I really make you wait that long? Besides, weren't you the enthusiastic one who wanted to see these ruins to defeat Hordak."

"No, I want to get to those ruins first to spite that bat-faced fool!" the robed man growled, shaking a fist, "Mark my words, you bearded oaf, I'll be the one to laugh at his downfall."

Micah waved off the man's exclamations, "And you're a great, honest friend, show me ways to improve my magic, and practically secure this kingdom with your spells."

"Nyah, I only do what's needed of me!" the robed figure growled.

"And because you like that big cat of yours."

"Don't bring Panthor into this!" Keldor roared, making Micah chuckle.

Little did he know that the odd robed man would return, changed for the worst.

 **X-X-X-X-X**

Swordslinger out!


	8. Lifting Shadows

I OWN NOTHING

It is easy for anyone to flesh out these characters. In the show the only one with development is Catra; the others are either one-note or comic relief. Sad, isn't it?

 **POLL ALERT:** A poll has been opened on my profile to see what girls you want to see more of in the next chapters. Feel free to vote so I can see what you want.

 **WARNING** : due to an idea I had, we'll be switching points of view in each scene change by going from the Fight Zone to Mystacor and then keep changing.

 **X-X-X-X-X**

"A-Anyone...!"

Castaspella gasped, turning to see her niece dragging her shoulder on a wall, "Glimmer!" she ran to the girl, clutching her face in both hands as if her life depended on it, "What happened to you? Who...or what did this to you!?" she felt true horror, powerlessness, as she dropped to her knees with tears stinging the corners of her eyes.

Glimmer forced herself up, "I...I found someone at the room for the eclipse ceremony. Adora wanted to go, but when we arrived..."

"I'll go immediately." Castaspella would find the ones responsible for her niece's bad state proper graves, "Stay here and-"

"P-Please, let me come with you." The girl sobbed, hiding her face into the woman's robes.

Feeling pity, the sorceress hugged her back, "I...I see you're scared, but you can't-"

"I need to see if my friends are alright." Glimmer buried her face deeper into the dress.

"Alright." Castaspella gave in and turned to her guards, "Gather everyone, but be discrete and silent. Who knows if this could be a trap."

'Glimmer' smirked into the hug, "Yeah...we need to be careful." She wanted to laugh, but held her dark joy for later.

X-X-X-X-X

On one of the Fright Zone's rooftops, observing the Horde's HQ and the borders with Whispering Woods in sight, Naruto read a pocket-sized red book. Pleasantly resting on his side, he observed the forest before pulling out a dark red gem. Entrapta's gift to him, a piece of First Ones tech which intrigued him. On one hand he had knowledge, and on the other a key to power.

"What are you doing?" Entrapta asked after popping out from one of the vents, her hair helping her climb up.

Giving her a soft smile, the blond turned a corner of a page to mark where he was reading before tossing her the odd crystal, "That thing you used and messed your machines seems to be part of a complete set. A set I know you're now interested in." he sat up and peacefully observed her new interest, the girl's eyes sparkling and her fingers poking together as her hair moved the trinket up and down.

"Yes, all of my yes!" Entrapta cackled, trembling in anticipation, "Tell me more, more!" she moaned the last word with desire a woman would show on her honeymoon.

"Believe me, I wish I could." He got up calmly, dusting his pants as he put the book back in his pants' back pocket, "King Micah's diary doesn't have-"

"Wait, King Micah!?" Scorpia had just arrived and showed great shock after opening the door. "How do you know that name?"

Waving a hand up, the blond explained, "Back when we were kids, Catra and I loved to tease Adora a lot. Of course, we also did stupid things and did everything to not have the other ruin our teasing with their own. Long story short, I dared her to steal something from Hordak." He pulled the book again and held it for them to see, "I learned to never underestimate her after that."

"Uh, are you sure we should discuss this here?" Scorpia asked fearful of Hordak's little spy.

"Not to worry, I've got Entrapta to cover all of my blind spots." He said with a casual smile, spinning the book on a finger like a basketball player, "And she's also promised to help me with a little project I now wish to discuss with you two more in private." The whiskered captain flipped open the pages, showing them an image, "Also, I doubt he has any idea what this means."

"First Ones writing!" Entrapta tried to yank the book from him, grasping air when Naruto smartly lifted it and let her flail like a kitten trying to play with a toy on a string.

"Yes, but please control yourself." He said calmly with a hand on her head, petting her in a calming manner. Scorpia puffed her cheeks slightly in jealousy, she also loved affectionate head-patting, "Anyway, as I was saying, this...is something I can't read." He admitted with a heavy sigh, "King Micah's book is mostly writings of what it means to be a hero, but he's also added bits of his trips."

"So, Hordak got that book, studied it, and when finding no results, he didn't even bother to check that it was stolen." Scorpia commented with a claw stroking her chin in thought.

"Apparently no, because she told me this book wasn't what I thought it was." An image of the tiny version of his feline friend popped in his mind, giggling as she crawled through the vents with the book wrapped on her tail, "At first, I didn't believe her, but considering she's one of a kind, I've had the theory this book could be meant for specific people."

"Perhaps it was for Catra's parents." Entrapta theorized.

"Or it could be weirder." Naruto said and took the red gem from her, opening the book on a certain page, "Whatever spell he put doesn't let me read what is truly here."

"What?" the two asked and he held the book up to them.

"It's time to test my theory." He said, "All I can read here are rules on how a hero should act, can you two add anything to it?"

"Are you serious?" Entrapta scratched her head, "It's a detailed picture of a temple... Hmm, perhaps the one I've been looking f-"

Scorpia cut her off, "You really can't see that fortress?" she asked the blond, making him chuckle.

"Hehehe, clever, O King, very clever." He snickered with an amused smile, "If they're not from this world, we get nothing. But if someone like a princess were to read it..."

"A spell to hide information?" Entrapta's eyes glowed, putting on a pleading look of adorable cuteness, "Can I...keep this book? You didn't say anything about it."

"Just let me know what you find in it without Hordak knowing." He winked and handed it to her. Entrapta's mouth opened widely in pure, unbridled bliss. It was as cute as it could be disturbing how far her fascination could be seen on her face. However, she remained too adorable for him to mind, and she was surely useful.

"Oh my goodness..." the pigtailed engineer bounced, "Now that is a fancy thing."

Curious, Naruto tilted his head, "Keep going?"

"Can I have that?" the pigtailed engineer asked, pointing at the red crystal Naruto still held.

"After what it did when I first met you, I better know what your plan is." He said firmly.

Scorpia scratched her head in confusion, "I don't get the writing, but...the king was mentioning something interesting about a sibling to...something."

"Explain." Naruto said, fully interested into whatever Entrapta could tell him.

Judging by her smile once she got on her new perch on Scorpia's shoulder, it would be as big as her grin was, "Something's hidden in his castle!" she squealed, "He doesn't say much, but he's giving hints to where a big thing is, or something." The lilac-haired girl spun her body to be upside down with Scorpia keeping her from falling, "It's...got some odd shape and is on some chair."

Smirking, Naruto held his chin, "I heard Bright Moon has some lovely flowers." He turned to the girls and winked, "Can I expect you two to keep a secret?"

X-X-X-X-X

At Mystacor, others took the news of the book more outwardly.

"I knew it!" Adora's exclamation was a mixture of concern and relief.

"Let me get this straight, your father wrote a book detailing everything about how to be a hero and you think Naruto has it?" Bow asked with a raised eyebrow, "I'm sorry, but that is hard to believe even with all of the coincidences you've mentioned, Glimmer. Do we have actual proof?"

"Why are you arguing? It has to be!" Adora argued hotly.

Bow raised both hands in a defensive, calming stance, "Listen and look at yourself, Adora. You're so eager to help Naruto it's like you're jumping on every chance you get to prove he's not a bad guy. Glimmer and I already believed that after that whole Kurama thing, so please relax." For once, the archer's tone was as firm as it was caring, showing why Glimmer was glad to have his friendship.

"I...I'm sorry." Adora replied weakly, hands clenched, "After everything, I just..."

"I understand, I would be like that if Glimmer was in danger." Bow told her, then sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "Actually, I'd be that way if any of you were."

"I'm as ecstatic as you, Adora, but Bow has a point." Glimmer said, but the way she fidgeted said she wanted to do much more, "Let me be honest, after hearing that, I want to beat up that Kurama even more just to get my dad's book back. I know, it's awful, but...I also want to see what Naruto thinks of it."

"Alright, then we have more reasons to try to get him." Adora said, then hummed, "We could try and sneak in... No, what am I saying? After that fiasco with that polluting facility it's obvious the Horde has all of its defenses higher up than ever before." Biting her lower lip, she paced back and forth, "Entering would require a small group, but we'd still not be enough, and without other princesses-"

"We have Spinnerella and Netossa." Bow commented, then frowned, "Although they're not as combat ready as the guards at Bright Moon, sadly."

"Wait, why not act smart and let him come to us?" Glimmer offered, "After all, Shadow Weaver's been sending him after us, right? Maybe we can use that to our advantage."

Adora smirked, "Perhaps making it seem like Bright Moon has an opening, but we'd have to be more than careful."

"I've got a few tricks I want to try after seeing his...partly for payback." Bow said, giving a sheepish grin at the last part.

"If it works, I'm sure he'd love to share tips on setting traps." Adora said, then turned around, "What do you think, Cat-"

Silence reigned as the cat girl's mismatching eyes scanned Glimmer thoroughly, "Is there...something on my face?"

Choosing her words carefully, the feline warrior spoke, "Pinkie, did I ever tell you Shadow Weaver's not only uglier than your worst nightmares combined but just as annoying?" her words gathered confused looks from the others, until realization hit Adora, who inched close to her while looking around carefully, "Just checking your memory's not as rotten as that witch's head."

"You think she's here?" the blonde asked the brunette.

"Only one way to find out." Catra whispered back and looked at the pink-head, "Did I ever tell you she needs a Runestone to use her powers? If you take it out, she's nothing but a useless sack of bones." at her bold explanation only silence replied, making her sigh, "Good, she's not here."

"How...does that even work?" Glimmer questioned.

"My guess is this Shadow Weaver hates Catra's guts, has a very messed up set of self-esteem issues, or both." Bow assumed more than guessed.

"Pretty much." Catra replied with a shrug, "Had she heard me say that, she'd have sent her minion to skin me alive."

"The less you end up like a rug, the better." Adora said, "Anyway, we should try and go somewhere more private."

"I could use the hot-springs." Glimmer suggested, getting a narrowed look from Catra, "I'm not joking, there are some which my aunt could set to discuss things more safely. Besides, you actually scared me when it seemed like that Shadow Weaver could have been listening on us." She glared, but to Catra it was an adorably pouty expression.

"Alright, sorry for making you wet yourself a bit." Catra remained her smug self, "If you're sure it'd be witch-proof, I'm in. Just know I'll keep my guard up."

"Don't jinx us, please." Glimmer didn't know if she dreaded the idea of more jokes like that. "Anyway, we should be able to get my aunt to get us a safe space to talk." She said that, but she also wanted to enjoy some of the benefits of having a High Sorceress aunt in Mystacor, i.e. scented bath water with magical salts to ease her worries.

At the hot-springs, the group tried to relax and think things through. Castaspella had done as Glimmer said she could. A simple wall separated the side for males from the female side in a closed room. Large windows high up with very narrow slits allowed the steam to flow out. The place was designed to be private and safe for any of the highest ranked sorcerers to enjoy their free time away from tourists.

"Haaaah…." Catra threw off her towel, revealing her nubile body which was entirely uncovered without a single bandage or cloth over her slim curvature, "Who wears wrappings into hot water anyway? It'll just get the cloth waterlogged and make everything uncomfortable and itchy."

Adora was much in the same boat, her modest breasts buoyed in the water while she relaxed with a towel on her head, "Do you really have to be so vocal?" she asked the feline girl, who pretended to ignore her, a grin to make the Cheshire Cat blush with envy all over herself.

"Honestly, people who wear clothes or anything in the bath are crazy." The cat warrior said, putting her hands on the back of her head to show off her figure more and reveal everything with no shame and only the steam to cover her privates. "People who think that wearing bandages in the bath is at all 'realistic' should be thrown out the window for stupidity…"

"Can you not say that stuff when I'm right here?" Glimmer was the one wearing bandages over her body, her face steaming red in embarrassment and honest shame at doing that.

It was too late to go back and take them off, and so she had to sit there, suffering. The hot wet bandages would itch all over her body. Had she not been an immortal, they'd have left ugly red welts underneath. The relaxing nature of the hot springs was negated by the fact that she felt miserable. Seeing that triggered Catra's rare sympathy for the pink-head.

"Heh, sorry Pinkie, but you had it coming." Catra snickered, rubbing her hands up and down her flawless core, slim muscle making Glimmer increasingly self-conscious.

Catra might not have much to work with but she was beautifully toned. Not a spare inch of fat on her fit and curvier form. Adora even outside of She-Ra had breasts to hold in one hand. And as She-Ra those became a large enough pair that put Glimmer's mother to shame. Thus, the plump princess stared into the water in utter embarrassment as next to the two of them she realized she wasn't half as attractive.

"Ugh, this was a bad idea..." Glimmer said as she took off the bandages and threw them off, doing her best to relax in the water.

"Hey, it's not that bad, Glim." Adora offered as she rested her arms on the edge of the pool she was in, leaning back and relaxing.

"Oh, she's jealous." Catra said.

"I'm not!" the pink-head exclaimed.

"Don't be, I think you're actually attractive." Adora offered with a sincere smile, making her feline friend a bit jealous and naughty.

"And you've got a way nicer butt than me or Adora! It's huge!" Catra said with a cheeky grin.

Glimmer jumped up with a blush as red as a cherry over her face, "MY BUTT IS NOT HUGE!"

"Pffh, yeah! It is! It's massive~! You've got a caboose for days!" Catra told her.

Adora giggled good-naturedly, "Don't take it badly, I agree with her. You've got a great butt." She wasn't as shameless as Catra, but like her and Naruto the warrior princess admired the female body. Although, as said before, she wasn't as blunt or shameless, "It and your thick thighs are really alluring." Remember, she wasn't perverted, but she was raised under a giant rock.

Glimmer sank down with her blush turning to a deep beet color, "Ugh…let's just talk tactics."

"Yes, please!" Bow said from the other side, rather embarrassed of what he was hearing.

"Don't be shy, Adora and I talked a lot of things like this with Naruto." Catra said.

"Really?" Glimmer asked with a mixture of awe and slight shame mixed with curiosity.

Adora nodded, "Boys and girls were kept apart, but whenever Naruto and Catra talked of good-looking girls I liked to join in. Sadly, they ended up teasing me a lot."

"You loved it." Catra said, hugging her from the side in a mock-headlock.

"Anyway..." Glimmer said, trying not to think of the two shapely girls so close to each other in front of her. "Plans, suggestions, any idea that works to stop Shadow Weaver."

Catra gave a mischievous grin as she leaned on Adora, "You or I could kiss Adora out in the open to draw out the witch." she stretched herself, putting emphasis on her small but curvy baps.

Brightly blushing a more radiant pink than her magic in angry shame, Glimmer huffed, "Please take it seriously!"

"Actually, it wouldn't surprise me if that worked." Adora thought out loud, a hand on her chin. "Attract, isolate, surprise, and capture."

"Wait, you're thinking what I'm thinking?" Catra smiled when Adora nodded, "I've waited years for this chance, I'll make it work."

"P-please tell me it's not shameful!" Glimmer practically begged.

X-X-X-X-X

Perfuma sighed in her cell, the slim blonde princess had been waiting for any possibility to see the sun again. Putting her shackles in her sights crushed the hopes for that, yet there was another ray of sunlight. Had she dared to admit it, she'd say she wanted to see Naruto. At the very least she wouldn't have the numbing silence drilling into her ears by hearing him talk. Also, he made sure she was treated well.

"Dinner time, princess." Growled out Lonnie as she entered Perfuma's cell, the braided girl's glare making obvious how much the Horde brain-washed the soldiers, "Also, just because the captain says we have to be nice doesn't mean you get to be picky." She almost shoved the tray of odd gray slop on the blonde's hands.

"B-But he said-" she was shut up when Lonnie hit a wall with her baton.

"I don't care!" Lonnie snapped, "Scorpia's here because she gave up being one of you and that tiny runt is useful, but you princesses should learn to be of use."

Suddenly, an odd Scottish accent interrupted Lonnie's anger, "How rude."

Everything went dark for her when a hand grabbed her shoulder, gripping it hard enough to paralyze her. Dropping her nonchalantly, the new figure let Lonnie's face hit Perfuma's bed, much to the blonde's shock. It was hard for her to believe what was in front of her, a barefoot man with baggy black pants which left his ankles exposed and a large crimson hooded poncho and a red scarf to hide his face.

"Who..." Perfuma started after recovering from the initial surprise, though she felt like any reply would leave her at a loss.

And it did, "Oh, hello there, lassie." Said the cloaked man with a friendly wave, "Been meaning to meet you after getting to know that She-Ra lass."

"Who..." Perfuma arched a brow, her face that of someone who had just gotten slapped out of the blue.

"Call yours truly Yami." Said the figure, running to carry her bridal-style and getting her to blush, "Just hold on tight, lassie."

"Are you planning some-" Perfuma's next question stopped when she saw and heard someone familiar.

"There's the intruder!" Scorpia exclaimed but had someone behind her who Perfuma recognized.

"Entrapta and...Naruto!?" Perfuma's head twisted violently from the cloaked figure to Naruto. The Force Captain stood with Scorpia and Entrapta at his side while the Scotsman held her in his arms like the charming prince of a fairy tale. Keeping her close, Yami leapt out of the cell and into the large open space that was the prison cells of the Fright Zone.

Green walls and floating platforms filled the large, tube-shaped jail while its corridors were used by Yami as steps, "Hold on tight, my fair lady." He said and she didn't need to be told twice when he kicked off unto a higher floor with Naruto close behind him. However, Yami had the head start and was quick to go through an opened door, kick the panel on his side to break it and forcefully lock it, and run off.

Upon hearing Naruto cut through the gate at a distance, Perfuma had to ask, "W-what's going on!? Who are you and what are you doing!? Why!?"

"Saving you, which should answer most of those questions, lassie." Said the Scotsman before leaping over one of Entrapta's new killer robots, avoiding its laser fire, "And, again, the name's Yami! Peddler of all sort of teachings for heroes, observant of potential and master of heroes! At your service!"

"C-Can you take me to Bright Moon?" she asked hopefully while he darted around guards and droids alike, reaching one of the small ships at the docks.

"It was my plan from the start." He answered and revved up the engine as the soldiers tried to get them, but it was too late.

Not too long afterwards, Perfuma found herself in the Whispering Woods. A soft smile graced her face as she watched the vegetation and felt safe, almost like she was at home already. Images of her people made her giddy inside. Picturing their smiling faces when seeing her return, the forest which she knew had been healed by She-Ra's actions, and also said warrior girl had her...conflicted.

As she thought on it, something didn't click, "Um, Sir Yami..." she started, getting his attention, "I thank you for rescuing me, even if I wasn't in that much danger."

"Oh, what do you mean?" he asked amusedly.

"A...person I met at the Fright Zone kept me safe, well-fed, and even made sure those soldiers weren't too rude." She admitted with some pink on her cheeks.

"Ah, I see, yes, was he, perhaps, using you? One can never trust those around them without learning what their true intentions are." He started, stroking his scarf like it was a beard.

"Well, this one was special." She confessed, "He's manipulative, sly, tricky and downright undeserving of any trust, but..." she fidgeted where she was, swaying her body from side to side in confusion, "He was also a man of ambition with intentions I think...I think are good to uphold, even if the methods left a lot to be desired."

"And what are those intentions?" he asked curiously.

Giggling softly, Perfuma was truthful, "Would you believe I...I trust him enough to keep his secret?"

"I'm glad to know." Naruto said in his normal voice, taking off the hood and shocking her.

"Y-YOU!?" the princess went beet-red.

He chortled, "Surprised? Well, I hope you are. Doing that accent always does a number on my throat."

Blushing furiously, she snapped, "I-I should've known!" she glared but was too adorable to scare him.

"Relax, I had to put up the act for Hordak, who you still don't want in your forest." He started, a hand up in defense while the other steered the sailboat-like ship.

"And now I must believe that?" she was truly mad, she growled...though a kitten would've been more terrifying.

Nodding calmly, he explained himself, "Do you want him to go directly after you to reclaim everything or after a mystery guy who just so happened to drop you at Bright Moon and took off into the night?" his grin, as well as his reasoning, disarmed her completely.

At last, she had a good question, "Why?"

"A good key to stand up to Hordak is hidden in Bright Moon, and I couldn't go in to grab it." He winked, "But a beauty like you could get away with murder."

"You're..." she gasped, then put a hand on her chest, "I understand...and still hold my belief that you have good intentions, but I couldn't let you harm them. Betraying the kingdom..."

"I will be out as soon as I get what I want, no harm and no foul." He said and leaned forward to look her in the eye, "What say you? Do you trust me enough for one last crazy plan?"

Closing her eyes tightly shut, Perfuma answered honestly, "I shouldn't, but...I guess I'm your fool."

"I'd say you're more than that." He added with a smirk, efficiently stealing her heart.

X-X-X-X-X

"Mystacor, I still remember this miserable rock..." growled a shadowy figure.

Shadow Weaver had entered the place and kept herself hidden from view, merging into the darkness as her element. As she blended into the shadows, she observed an old, forgotten statue. Her hand reached for it, but she eventually pulled back. Hatred radiated from her eyes, the mask unable to contain such raw anger. Everything she saw in that statue was sickeningly infuriating.

Castaspella groaned weakly, her body and that of other sorcerers bound to the ground by shadows, "Light Spinner-" her words were cut short by a hard slap from the witch.

"Never say that name again in my presence." The shadow woman growled, her hand held high, "I've achieved power greater than the eclipse could grant us by not shackling myself to you. All I've done, all I worked and suffered through is for something greater than you'll ever understand!" she turned to the statue and obliterated it with a red lightning blast.

"So, you'll throw away your past..." Castaspella didn't know whether to be disappointed or sad, but her face was that of a leader, "I thought Micah was overreacting when thinking you needed help."

Growling, the witch grabbed the high sorceress by the neck, "Don't you mention that buffoon of your brother. He's another reason I am here."

"Micah was no buffoon!" Castaspella snapped, fearless of any encore of the slap she got.

"Dying like a fool for a useless world proves he was." Shadow Weaver enjoyed seeing the other sorceress furious, "Now, you'll be a good little incentive for me to get back who I need."

"I'd...I'd rather die than let you take any of those children." Castaspella glared with the rage of a warrior, showing the hidden side of a loving aunt, "Glimmer has had enough losing her father, and I am not letting a second foolish decision take the last of my family from me!" despite her true courage, she was soundly slapped again by the increasingly furious witch.

"I told you to be silent!" Shadow Weaver snapped, "Like Micah, you and that niece of yours are nothing but tools for a bigger game."

Groaning as blood dripped from the side of her mouth, Castaspella asked, "Do you think...the Horde can really defeat She-Ra?"

Cackling mockingly, Shadow Weaver lifted the woman's chin with a hand, "My dear, dumb Castaspella... She-Ra's no match for who I really work for. Nor Hordak."

"What?" Castaspella grew afraid, knowing no one would say something so boldly without a backup plan, "Would you kill your brethren for such a thing?"

"Absolutely." Shadow Weaver didn't even pause, "Sadly, I need Adora. She is a key whose value I horribly miscalculated." Castaspella shivered when Shadow Weaver's right hand sparkled with dark red magic, and then screamed as she was blasted with it. Such magic wasn't meant for anything other than pain, and the sheer agony of it forced a guttural scream out of the woman.

" _GRAAAAAAAAAHH!_ "

Her screams were heard, "Is that!?" Adora gasped, jumping out of the hot water.

"Auntie!" Glimmer gasped in horror, for she loved the woman deeply as any relative would their family.

"Dammit, she's throwing subtlety out the window!" Catra hissed as she followed Adora. Both were about to open the door, but it was blasted open, revealing Shadow Weaver's minion. Said shadowy being's single red glowing eye locked on its target, the Sword of Protection. Adora cursed her own luck when the minion's amorphous body shot forward to block her and Catra from getting her sword.

"Back off!" Glimmer shouted, firing a bolt of pink magic which the being ducked under, wrapping itself around the weapon.

"Oh no..." Adora gasped as the monster quickly slithered away with her magical weapon.

"Get back here!" Glimmer shouted and was about to teleport, but felt Catra's hand on her shoulder to stop her, "W-what are you doing!? It's got Adora's sword!"

"Cool your jets, Pinkie!" the cat warrior hissed, "It's Shadow Weaver we're talking, she's not being subtle, she's desperate but smart!"

"Desperate...?" Adora echoed, worried, "Oh no, you don't think she's going to destroy everything here?"

"Grr, I-I wish I knew!" the tailed girl growled, "This isn't like her, but...it also feels like she has a purpose."

"A trap." Glimmer concluded, but then had another question, "Wait, what happened to Bow?"

"You gotta be kidding me!" Catra groaned and climbed over the wall, but found no sign of the archer, just an opened door.

"She's got Castaspella and Bow, she's not playing around." Adora panicked.

"Don't worry, I know what she wants." Catra growled, staring at her blonde friend, "And we're not giving her anything."

Glimmer gulped at the scenario she was thrown in, "Auntie, Bow..." she put a hand to her chest and gave her companions a firm stare, "Attract, isolate, surprise, and capture, right?"

"Do you have any plans?" Catra asked and the pink-head gave her a determined nod with a matching grin.

"Yes, after all, I know more than just the good relaxing spots of Mystacor." She felt happy to be useful but was looking forward to stopping the one who she thought caused them the most trouble. As such, after a speedy dressing up, all three girls went out to look for Shadow Weaver. Catra kept her senses particularly peeled.

' _I've gotten this far, I'm making her pay._ '

X-X-X-X-X

Calmly observing the large room set for the eclipse that would recharge Mystacor's power, Shadow Weaver caressed one of the crystals on the wall.

"You won't get away with this!" Bow growled, struggling against red energy biddings keeping his arms on his back, "Or at least give me some pants!"

At the very least he had a towel, but his attitude didn't distract the witch, "All of this power, and we used it for a useless floating rock." She chortled and gripped one of the crystals tightly, crushing it with ease. As easy as it was for her, to Castaspella it was quite the shock, "Surprised?" the masked woman asked the high sorceress, letting the shards fall from her palm, "I could do more than destroy this place."

Castaspella glared, "And I can tell you haven't changed. High Sorceress isn't merely a pretty title." She was proud to say Glimmer took her stubbornness from her, "I can feel it and now see it, you're so dependent, downright addicted to the power of magic you can't achieve on your own. You said you aren't shackled, but you couldn't be more of a hypocrite!"

"Insolent until the end, I see." Shadow Weaver's patience was thinner than usual, but she didn't backhand the woman, yet, "But you are right, I am dependent on magic like you are to these rocks. And that plump, annoying niece of yours is dependent on a rock. At least I learned to harness the power of one of those Runestones."

"Glimmer doesn't go abusing her powers to hurt others!" Bow countered and was promptly backhanded.

"Insects are supposed to be silent." The masked witch hissed, "No matter, sooner or later I won't depend on these rocks."

"Like Adora would help you on that!" Bow snapped, ignoring the stinging red mark on his cheek which – due to Shadow Weaver's magically enhanced strength – started to bleed. Such defiance, the fire in his eyes, that blind trust in his friends just made the witch...laugh, "What?" he was baffled when her shoulders shook.

"Bahahaha!" she cackled, arms behind her back before she gripped his lower jaw with a clawed hand, "Do you believe I need Adora to gain power? Silly boy, she is far more important than you'd ever imagine. After all, I looked after her as a favor."

Glaring, Bow ignored her nails sinking into his flesh, "Then why has she spoken of you as fondly as one would of a hernia?" he asked defiantly.

Tightening her grip to keep his jaw shut, the shadow witch answered, "Only one knows of her true value, and that is why I have treated her as my child. Oh yes, she will return to me. My darling little one will be back in my arms, but first..." she moved her other hand to his face, a clawed finger extended to Bow's eyes, "Maybe I'll make you see my way...if I take a useless eye."

"I don't think so!" Glimmer shouted as she appeared in the middle of the room, hands glowing, "Let go of my aunt and friend, you freak!"

Blasting the witch seemed like a good idea from two feet behind her, "I see being a pest runs in the family." Shadow Weaver easily corrected her by swatting aside the magic blast of pink energy with a backhanded slap. Shocked didn't begin to describe Glimmer's expression. Her trademark magic was just cast aside like a mere fly. After finishing her sentence, the witch walked to her.

"Pinkie, your feet!" Shadow Weaver's eyes bulged out while Glimmer realized that shadows were snaking to her feet. Quickly, she teleported away from the dark grasp of the woman's magic, but the masked mage had her attention on who spoke. And she had a catty grin while clinging to a pillar, "Missed me?"

"YOU INSIGNIFICANT BRAT!" enraged, the dark sorceress swung an arm in a wide arc, sending a wave of dark red energy to blast Catra. Acrobatic by nature, the feline girl flipped over the magic strike, letting it hit the pillar, which left a crack on it. "I will do what I should have done years ago and skin you alive!" Everything was engulfed in shadows as the witch loomed over Catra, who landed on all fours before her.

A smirk of defiance spread on her features, "You think you can?" she dashed to the side, dodging the shadows and climbing atop another pillar, "All these years, and you still think you have a leash on me." she let out a chortle as the masked sorceress blasted more of the architecture, partially ignoring Glimmer.

"Don't worry, we'll get you out." She said, groaning as she tried using her magic to counter the dark red energy, "Ugh, I can do it, I know it!"

"It's her magic, you have to take her out." Castaspella told her, then smiled softly, "And yes, you can."

Giving a smile back, she nodded, "We'll set you free. Sorry...for dragging you into this mess."

"It's alright, it's part of the course." Bow grinned back, then shifted, "Hey, did you get my weapons?"

"About that..." Glimmer started.

"Now!" Catra yelled as she leapt from the fifth pillar Shadow Weaver had blasted.

From one of the opened entrances Adora leapt in, bow ready with an arrow aimed upward, "Firing training, don't fail me!" she launched one of Bow's bomb arrows.

"Adora!" Shadow Weaver gasped, turning to her and barely registering the projectile. The arrow hit the first pillar Catra had been on, its explosion making it finally crumble. Castaspella was more than shocked by a blatant act of destruction but realized that it had a purpose. Shadow Weaver had a fraction of a second to turn to the falling piece of architecture.

"How's it feel to be so stupid!?" Catra exclaimed with a massive grin.

"INSOLENT BR-" Shadow Weaver's words died shortly after when the pillar crushed her.

Adora sighed in relief, lowering the bow, "I'm so sorry for that."

"It was my idea!" Glimmer admitted, a hand on her chest, "Sorry, I know how much this place meant to you, but once we found you here, it just clicked with me as the best way to get you out quickly! I'm so sorry! I really am!" she blurted it all out in a single breath, panting at the end. Shame and regret filled her face.

"It's alright, at least everyone is safe, and you made sure she didn't fully destroy this place." Catra said, a hand on the princess' shoulder, "It was a good plan, Pinkie."

"Hey, why am I still glowing?" Bow asked, and everyone became aware that the witch's magic wasn't over.

"Oh no..." Catra gasped as she froze.

" _GRRRROOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!_ "

Shadow Weaver's insane scream of pure, guttural, animalistic rage echoed in the room as her dark red magic blasted the pillar skywards, through the hole on the room's ceiling. Everyone gaped at the horrific sight under the mask which pieces fell to the ground. Deep scars, a disfigured face which eyes had lost all sanity, and a mouth lacking lips. Shadow Weaver's lower half of her face looked like a skull's. And yet she clutched a red gem to her forehead with one hand.

"Here it comes!" Adora yelped, aiming at the witch.

"Adora..." the witch started, clutching her face with a hand, "Adora, Adora... Why...why can't you just let go of that...that nuisance? That hindrance!?" her growling became louder and more primal with each word which she spat out venomously, locking a fierce glare on the girls before her. And yet, there was a longing in her eyes, a hand reaching to the blonde girl, "I raised you, taught you, loved you..."

"No, you did not!" Adora snapped, "Ever since day one, I realized what it meant to be your favorite! You...You never had love, only obsession!" she glared fiercely at the mind-broken woman, "All this time I wanted to believe you had a kind side, but...I...I also knew I couldn't fool myself!" she extended her arms, motioning to everyone, "Look at these people! I don't want anyone hurt just because someone says I'm worth it!"

"Ah..." a soft gasp of twisted motherly love escaped the witch, "My sweet child, this is why I love you. Such power, determination, and the limitless potential..." she hugged herself, trembling as she continued with her demented speech, "All I need is your love, your devotion. And sooner or later... I... he... Hehehehe..."

"She's lost it." Glimmer gawked in awe and horror, her mind unable to comprehend how disturbing it was to see such obsession being disguised as love.

"She never had it to begin with." Catra hissed, claws ready.

"You..." Shadow Weaver started, glaring at Catra, "I knew leaving her with you would soil her, make her unworthy. It's you...you...YOU!"

"Shut it!" Catra hissed, getting ready to kick ass with Glimmer at her side, "Blame yourself! Only a fool wouldn't see how you had plans for Adora! And I'm not letting you take her from me, no one will! I've made a promise to her and the idiot who always had our backs, so don't think I'm going down at all!"

" **SILENCE!** " Shadow Weaver's body twitched as she lifted a hand, the other keeping her gem pressed on her head. Dark Shadows covered the entire place and the three girls had to roll away from their grasp. Eight dark arms lunged at Glimmer, forcing her to teleport into a more illuminated place. Catra was quick to grab Adora, leaping with her in her arms away from the witch's magic.

However, she wasn't fast enough, "What!?" she gaped at the sight of her ankle caught by the shadow minion, "Let go!"

"Catra!" Adora yelped as she was flung out of her friend's arms by the minion.

Said dark being slammed the cat girl on the floor like a ragdoll, causing no short amount of amusement for Shadow Weaver, "Hahahaha...!" she had her minion repeat the process to see the proud feline warrior in pain, relishing her grinding teeth in her desperate attempt to uselessly refuse the dark sorceress any satisfaction.

Adora rolled on her side, caught by other dark arms while Glimmer stared in shock, "N-No..." she was about to teleport, but Shadow Weaver had learned.

"ARGH!" Castaspella yelped as she was crushed by the shadows holding her.

"Move and she's next." The witch warned the pink princess, who fell to her knees in horror, unable to think of what to do.

"L-Let them go and take me!" Adora pleaded, but Shadow Weaver would have none of that.

"No, I am taking you...once I break this brat, permanently." After saying that, Shadow Weaver motioned for her minion to grip one of Catra's arms and start pulling.

"No, please, I'll do anything!" Adora felt like crying, "Stop hurting her already! What did she ever do to you!?"

Her question would've brought a sinister grin to Shadow Weaver's face had she lips, "Oh, it's not her... It's her parents who took everything from me."

"W-what!?" Catra gasped, eyes widened in horrified realization.

"Yes, those two which eyes you took one from each..." Shadow Weaver chortled darkly, "They did this to me... But how I enjoyed paying them back."

"Grr...!" Catra's will was legendary, for she fought back with all her might despite the pain she was in. "P-Pink-Glimmer!" she corrected herself, getting the girl's attention, "Get Adora!"

"W-what!?" the pink-head gasped.

Catra grunted as her joints started to ache, "Don't let this bitch win!"

Shadow Weaver turned to the plump girl when seeing her teleport to Adora, "What are you-"

"No!" the princess snapped, "I-I'm not losing you like I lost my father, even less if I can stop it!"

"What can you do, then?" the dark sorceress mocked her, getting another pained cry from Castaspella after increasing the pressure.

"Dad was a hero...because he'd put others before himself, teach them how to be better." Glimmer put a hand on her chest, a melancholic expression turning into a determined one, "I-I won't forgive you for every horrible thing you did to Catra, much less for taking her family!"

"You..." Shadow Weaver trembled...but didn't do anything else.

And it clicked for Glimmer, "Wait, your magic... Why aren't you attacking...me...?" she looked around, and then beamed, "You're bluffing!"

"How...How dare you...?" Shadow Weaver was shaking from head to toes, unable to look away from Glimmer.

"Then hit me!" she exclaimed, arms thrown to the sides...and the witch didn't do a thing, confirming her suspicions, "You've reached your limit, didn't you!?"

"Insolent brat!" Shadow Weaver blasted Glimmer with a rain of red bolts of dark magic only for the energy to fizzle out, "N-NOOO!"

She exclaimed, then felt a hand on her shoulder, turning to see a grinning, free Catra, "Hey." The feline warrior said right before clawing her hand, forcing the witch to release the gem.

"Nononono!" the woman weakly gasped as her precious rock hit the ground, rolling out of her reach milliseconds before a pained Catra stomped it, shattering the rock.

"How...does it feel to be beaten by a couple kids?" she panted in pain before punching her right on the face with all her might. Shadow Weaver was sent flying backwards, crashing on a wall, but Catra grabbed her by the neck and readied another fist, "HOW DOES IT FEEL TO HAVE EVERYTHING TAKEN FROM YOU!?" with that, she punched her hard enough to break some teeth.

And yet, Shadow Weaver chortled as blood dripped down her chin, "How...does it feel to be so worthless...that your life only had value because of me?"

"Catra..." Glimmer started, feeling nothing but hatred for the witch, but also empathy for the cat girl, "I won't blame you if you go ahead and end her, but...she could be useful to us."

"Nah, it's fine." Catra said, eyes shut as she dropped the witch, who was quickly apprehended by the freed guards, "She's the worthless one now. Although, she is right, it's thanks to her I have value." She looked at her clawed hands and clenched them with a smirk, "It...It's not like I know what I've missed, but I'm here because of that, and she's at fault for her own downfall. What-"

Adora's sudden hug silenced her, "It's not okay, you know? You were never worthless to me."

"H-hey...don't get all sappy..."

"I think you earned it." Castaspella told her before turning to the fallen witch, "Guards, take her away!"

"Kehehehe..." the woman cackled, "This...will not matter... I answer to someone greater than Hordak... Someone who taught me of the magic of the Runestones and of you, Adora."

"What?" the blonde asked in shock.

"Oh yes, I was told to find you, nurture you, even love you, for you were a key... A perfect child to groom as the greatest asset..." Shadow Weaver sighed as if talking of her best years of life.

"Who!?" Glimmer demanded.

"She won't tell us..." Adora wasn't guessing, "After all, she thinks she's won."

"You have no idea..." the witch cackled as she was pulled away.

X-X-X-X-X

Moments later, everyone was back at the hot springs, relaxing at last.

"Hey, Pinkie." Catra started, tail swishing over the warm water as Adora scrubbed her back with soothing oils.

"I thought you'd finally call me by my name." the pink-head replied with a huff.

"Only if I decide you're not cute." Catra smirked, "Anyway...thanks, for letting me deal with that witch."

Glimmer smile softly, "No worries, I thought you deserved to punch her the most."

"Damn right, but..." Catra gained a cheeky grin, "I'm now wondering if I should woo you."

"W-what!?" the petite girl squeaked, bright pink all over her face.

"Take it as a...very blunt compliment." Adora sighed deeply with a tired smile, "It's how she shows affection, so it's an honor...If you want to look at it positively."

"Hey, you love it." Catra said, nearly purring at the fine back-scrubbing she was getting.

"Ugh, don't make it awkward..." Glimmer pouted.

"You're not telling me not to do it, though." Catra pointed out cheekily.

On his side of the hot-springs, Bow closed his eyes and leaned back, "Girls sure can be scary."

 **X-X-X-X-X**

And that's my rap!

I had a lot of anguish and fun making this. Contradictory, yes. However, the perfectionist in me wouldn't settle for a bad battle between the girls and Shadow Weaver or missing the chance to make the witch more menacing than canon where she's just there to stand menacingly and belittle Catra. I also wanted to give Glimmer a time to shine.

Now, I know a second season is coming but I'll ignore any changes it does to my ideas since I want to finish this on the end of the show's first season. Also, to be honest, the show isn't that well-written. If you enjoy the show, good. It has a lot of flaws, and I'll admit that freely. It's partly why I made this fic, since I wanted the potential to be squeezed on some parts.

Now, a few words from The Lord Of Pages.

 _ **Beta's Notes:**_ Sup gang, this one took us a little while to do. But we're glad to finally get it out, I was the madman behind some of the jokes in this chapter, namely the sarcastic dig at the whole Hot-spring while clothed scene. Let's put it simply, Japanese Hot Spring baths are a form of purification. No clothes and you need to take a bath before you get in to avoid contaminating the hot spring minerals with the natural impurities of the human body. Bringing in sweat soaked cloth wraps that don't even make sense practically is asking to come out with furious welts and really scratchy skin. I wanted to poke holes at how absolutely nightmarish that'd feel. But this note is getting long, I also helped write some of the next chapter, and gave my big brother some much needed input. We're both tired and I've got Life is Cosmic Chapter 16 to write, so I'll bid you all a goodbye until next chapter! So long, farewell, until we meet again~!

Swordslinger out!


	9. Turbulent agreements

I OWN NOTHING

I agree with many that the prom episode is a down point even with the overused prom scenario itself demanding low expectations already. Time to have fun.

 **X-X-X-X-X**

Naruto laid on his back, his head on top of Scorpia's muscular thighs. She was cheerfully humming to herself while he stared at the dark sky of the Fright Zone, one hand raised up as if to clench something until he lowered it. After Hordak's anger at the escape of a princess, he had to keep it cool and ponder his next moves carefully. As he did so, he enjoyed Scorpia's warmth.

"Hey, think we're doing the right thing in the end?" he asked Scorpia, who put a claw to chin in thought.

"I'm not sure what's right or who's right, if we're the bad guys or the good guys, perspective counts for everything, or so I was told." She said and looked over the distance in the balcony the two found deserted. A rare treat, "You've made this question before in a different way. Why?"

Smiling softly, he stared into her and decided to be honest, "I just want to know if I'm really doing this for everyone's benefit or to live up to some kind of ideal. Who am I really trying to impress? My friends? Micah? Myself? The Horde's soldiers who I hope will support me? Or someone else?" he said, his eyes closing in thought.

Scorpia's cheerful tone reassured him, "Whatever you feel is best, I think that you're doing it for more than just yourself. You don't seem selfish, or at least not when you deal with me."

He stared up at her, her claw reaching out and very carefully moving through his hair, "Heh… Thanks Scorpia. I'm a little more certain now of who I'm supposed to be."

A bright childish grin spread on the scorpion woman's face, "That's the spirit! You can decide for yourself what kind of hero you want to be, or a villain, I'm not judging! Just make sure you're doing it for the sake of those you cherish, or something like that, right? Sorry, not so good with the pep-up speeches, but I'll do my best if you need me to!"

He got up and Scorpia raised with him before she rustled his hair with a bright grin, "You're really cute when you're confessing stuff, you know that?"

Her unashamed admissions brought a grin to his face, "You're not half bad yourself, Scorpia."

"Oh, you're just saying that." She blushed, but her wagging tail indicated the compliment was appreciated.

"I'm serious, and don't let anyone say otherwise." He kept a soft smile as he said that, getting her to gasp barely audibly with a harder blush.

"Thank you, you're...really nice. Before my family agreed to work with Hordak, all princesses kept their distance from me." she admitted, fiddling with her own claws.

Deeply breathing, he had to be honest, "Well, you do have a problem with personal space, even if you yourself don't like people touching your tail."

"But I'm a hugger by nature." She pouted adorably for a towering bulldozer of a woman.

"Let's work on it, though." He said with an awkwardly cocked eyebrow, "Small steps, you know?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind getting more people to hug back." She commented.

"Small steps first." He chuckled nervously, feeling himself sweat a bit.

And speaking of small, "There you are!" Entrapta popped out of a vent, giddy as she crawled out with her hair, "I've managed to decipher it!"

"And earned yourself more cookies." Naruto replied with a warm grin as he grabbed a small handheld device which the engineer handed him, "Alright, I think I get it now...slightly. So, can you two cover me while I look for the intruder?" he smiled slyly when mentioning the word intruder.

"You know it!" Scorpia saluted him. "We shall tell Lord Hordak you went after him by yourself and get Entrapta's servants to make you a cake to celebrate." Looking forward to the treat, she put a claw to her heart as if swearing an oath, "I chose the flavors and know you'll love it."

"Just make sure to get all the cool stuff!" Entrapta yelled out, poking her fingers with an excited grin, "Especially if it's another databank..."

"Remind me to bring you a nice gift, too." He said and was gone in a cloud of smoke.

"What'd be a better gift than First Ones' tech?" Entrapta asked herself, pulling out her recorder, "Personal data log. Entry 17: Subject Naruto keeps saying weird things, but he's still a reliable asset to my research, as well as a bringer of delicious baked goods. Promising a nice gift, I'm to question what could surpass that dango recipe he recommended."

"A kiss...?" a blushing Scorpia thought out loud.

Pink tinged Entrapta's cheeks but her smile didn't falter, "Conclusion: affection would be welcomed."

Chuckling nervously, Scorpia rubbed to the back of her head, "Eh, perhaps we're overthinking this, he already has interest in Catra and Adora..." her chuckles grew weaker.

Somehow, that just made Entrapta smile wider, "New study question: if the feline specimen known as Catra is willing to share him with her best friend, what can be done to earn such privilege? Note: investigate on said cat warrior to find common ground for proper and fair access to subject Naruto's affection."

"Well, I do like cats." Scorpia whispered timidly.

"Hypothesis: aid is required for my judgment alone wouldn't be enough. Thus, a partnership with the scorpion lady specimen Scorpia shall be more than welcomed." With that, Entrapta turned off her recorder, an intense enthusiasm radiating from her as she bounced on the balls of her feet, "So, is this the time we go shopping to become what people refer to as BFFs?"

"You bet!" Scorpia was about to hug her, but halted herself as she loomed over a wide-eyed pigtailed girl, "Oh, right, control my hugging..."

"Hmm...could I endure it as a way to prepare myself for possible physical activities?" Entrapta muttered and wrote it down on her notepad, "I shall test the theory later." Excitedly, she aimed a finger forward after putting her notepad safely in her overalls, "Now, to find good bonds through consumerism!"

X-X-X-X-X

"Enjoying the place?"

Shadow Weaver was shackled with familiar cuffs. Special trinkets which design she gave to Hordak to keep any possible princess captive locked in their prison. However, her attention jumped from the tightly shut magic seals on her wrists to Catra leaning on the doorframe of her cell. The place was average, but had guards keeping her in their sights at all times.

"Are you here to do what your parents couldn't?" the witch taunted, wishing she could show her a smile.

"It'd sting if I knew them to begin with." Catra shot back, though her usual smirk was gone, "And since you helped me grow strong enough to beat you, you could say I did."

"Don't lie," the witch growled.

"I'm here because I'm curious, as is she." Catra moved to the side, letting Adora in.

"My child..." the dark sorceress said weakly.

"Don't call me that." Adora demanded firmly, "Did you really think I could blindly love you for what you did to Catra as we grew up? All I want is to know why."

"Hehehe...it matters not. At least you're safe, strong, and I know you'll grow stronger." Shadow Weaver hugged herself, "Ah, but I couldn't keep your love. Try as I may, your eyes were focused on Naruto like I had planned, but also on...her..." she narrowed her eyes at Catra, who returned the glare.

"I'm strong because of those who helped me now." Adora shot back, "You lost not because I was She-Ra, but because I had Catra and Glimmer and we backed each other up."

"Indeed," Shadow Weaver chortled darkly, "your love for others. I was warned about it."

"By who?" Adora demanded firmer, "Tell me already. Your plan didn't even make sense. You had hostages, but you didn't use them."

"They were a lure, but also a test of your love." Shadow Weaver shuddered as her fingers twisted to grasp the air, "And I see how true the warning was. Your bonds to them is blinding you, weighing you down. It's a limit of your potential. However, I was to have your affection, I even let you keep a pet and chose the best guardian for you."

"Start making sense!" Catra snapped.

"No need..." Shadow Weaver let out a sigh, curling into a ball on her bed, "I may have failed, but in a way, I am free. I can see it now, how he will force you to fight, to go down the right path."

"Who's he? It's not Hordak, right?" Adora felt on edge. "Or is it Kurama?"

"Do know one thing...you and Naruto have a use, my child." The scar-faced sorceress chortled darkly, "And disposable as I am, I can rest easy knowing what'll happen."

Catra grew impatient, "Come on, enough being cryptic? Wouldn't it be better to tell them I still work with the Horde to confuse us?" Catra had had a contingency plan: should Shadow Weaver blow her cover, then she would simply point out how manipulative she was. Adora believed in her blindly, so she'd have her aid to convince the other. Underhanded, yes, but she never played fair.

"It serves me no purpose, just like your parents." The witch cackled, enjoying how Catra's nose flared.

Before she could punch her, Adora took her arm, "Let's go. We got enough."

"Not enough on your side, Adora." The witch warned her, "You're not strong alone, not powerful on your own. The sword grants you great power, yes, but you rely on those pests around you." She lied on her side, a curled up ghostly figure whose eyes took in Adora with need, "Unless you cast them aside, you'll never measure up to the monster sealed inside that boy you two care about."

"Explain." Adora said firmly, walking to the witch, "Do you know how to beat Kurama?" Shadow Weaver's eyes landed on her, tired but amused.

"That beast inside Naruto is not the issue, it's you who should be able to outmatch such a monster, and yet your potential is wasted because of these princesses."

"Leave her, she won't make any sense." Catra growled and Adora reluctantly did so.

Once out, the two sighed and walked through a hall to meet up with Glimmer, "So, odd question time." Adora started as they passed by some trees.

Catra mock-sighed, "I really wish you're going to talk about considering adding Pinkie for a fun night."

"N-no, enough jokes!" Adora huffed exhaustedly, "I...I wanted to ask about your line of you working with the Horde."

"I was trying to see if she had any plans to try to break us apart. Would you put it past her?" the cat girl didn't enjoy lying to Adora, but her goals required sacrifices.

Biting her bottom lip, the blonde shook her head, "No, it'd surprise me if she didn't say something more ridiculous at this point. But that whole thing about power..." reaching to her back, she pulled out the magic sword that started her new adventure, "It's...as if she knows something regarding this sword. Not everything, just...a piece. A shard of a much bigger picture."

"A third party, then." Catra added with a hand on her hip, "Perhaps we should investigate that sword."

"You're right, I've procrastinated enough." Adora nodded with determination as she sheathed the weapon, "All this time I wanted to get you two back, to see you and Naruto with me, but Shadow Weaver's right. I can't fight him as I am, and now that you're here, I have far more reasons to learn how the sword works."

"So, you'd fight the Horde blindly with a weapon you know nothing about just for us?" Catra asked with a grin, though not a cheeky one.

Adora gave her an embarrassed and genuinely apologetic smile, "I-I know what comes next, so tease me for being a fool. I'm...sorry I can't be better for-" her words died in her throat when being hugged by Catra, a warm, comforting embrace, "Hey, I thought you disliked being sappy." She mumbled warmly.

"I-I'm not..." Catra huffed, burying her face in Adora's shoulder, "I am...returning a favor."

Adora recalled what she told her feline friend after their battle with Shadow Weaver and affectionately returned the hug, "Thanks...I promise to be less of a mess."

"Mess or not, I want you to still be you." Catra pulled away, though she didn't keep her hands off Adora, placing them on her shoulders. Heat spread on the blonde's face as she stared at her friend's eyes, both their hearts racing. It was a sudden jolt of emotions after a vulnerable state of mind from the relief of defeating one of their greatest enemies combined with the mental ordeal that her secrets gave the two.

Thus, they inched closer, "Hey, are you coming or what?" Catra's tail shot up, all hairs standing on end while Adora gave a strange whimper when freezing from the shock. Glimmer had walked in on them to find a couple girls holding to pull their faces close. She gulped, "I'm...so, so, so sorry..." and let out a whimper of her own.

"It's...alright, we were just...talking, right?" Adora asked with a heavy blush.

"Yeah, right." Glimmer hastily said, giving Catra an idea.

Cheekily grinning, she asked, "Care to join? I think Adora would be up for more than just talking?"

"D-Don't say weird things!" Glimmer stomped her foot, but only made the other two girls laugh.

Adora thanked that, as it gave her more energy, ' _It's time I get you back, Naruto..._ '

X-X-X-X-X

From the trees of the Whispering Woods, someone observed Glimmer's home, "So this is Bright Moon? It's a lot shinier than I thought."

Using his disguise as Yami and fully aware of what Entrapta told his clone, Naruto walked behind Perfuma. Charming as he tried to be, he had to admit having the princess at his side was a plus. It clicked the side of his childish mind, back when he dreamed of dethroning Hordak as a little kid, wear a crown, and get himself, Catra and Adora kickass gold statues. The castle before him made him thank to be a Horde Soldier.

Perfuma took a deep breath and leaned on his back, "You are the person I'm trusting my life and kingdom to. Please, tell me no one will get hurt."

"I made you a promise, and I'm not breaking it." He winked with his face uncovered briefly as he glanced at the large building. Pulling out a sketch by Entrapta, he held it for Perfuma to see, "Does this seem familiar or ring any bells?" he asked cautiously but saw his answer when the princess showed confusion.

"A chair?" obviously, she didn't know more than what he had assumed.

"It's supposed to be there." He explained, "All I need is someone who can read past the king's magic for me, which is where you come from. Sadly, since you don't know exactly what seat I'm looking for, we'll have to find it the old-fashioned way." Perfuma gave him a nod, only to gasp when she was carried bridal-style once again, "Hold on tight now, lassie." He said back to the Scottish accent.

"Y-yeah!" she gulped from feeling better how densely packed with muscle was his slim body. Two percent body fat and the proper built of a middleweight boxer condensed in an average teen's form. She was less thankful when he tapped a pressure point on her neck, making her eyes roll up and her body go slack. And then, changed his appearance with a quick hand-seal for a simple essential illusion.

"Now I see why Shadow Weaver didn't teach me this trick." He said as he pulled a strand of his hair with a smirk, "Alright, time to work."

"HALT! WHO GOES- Princess Perfuma!?"

One of the fearsome yet very strangely appealing female guards called out, before they caught sight of the young man walking towards them. He had made sure to affect the full force of the illusion. His face was covered in bruises, he was limping from a leg that had a heavy bruise over it hinting at it being broken but still usable, a bleeding scratch was over his face, and his beard was flecked with mud and gore.

"Help the princess, please… The Horde's new Enforcer… Naruto is…" he fell onto one knee, Perfuma rolling from his grasp before he collapsed onto his chest, "...after Princess Glimmer…" Using a technique called Sleep of False Death, he kept the illusion going while unconscious. When he woke up, he was in a large bed, soft humming making him turn his head. A very pretty nurse with curved ears, antlers, and a deer-tail was attending to something. She noticed him with practiced ease and gave a great heave of relief.

"Oh, thank Queen Angella you are fine…" she said as a red-haired version of Naruto without the whisker-like birthmarks sat up.

Otherwise, he looked exactly like himself but with feathery crimson hair, "Was having a great nap, milady." He yawned and rubbed the back of his head.

" **Leaving to me all the work of keeping this illusion.** " Kurama growled at him.

' _Hey, you want this plan to work, right?_ ' he retorted and watched his bandaged arms, legs and torso.

" **Don't push your luck.** " The kitsune growled warningly.

' _I'll make it up to you, promise._ ' He said truthfully and without any mockery for once. He did owe him one, "So, has anyone given my message to the queen?"

"Um, yes." The deer woman nodded, "Now be patient, I shall go get her once I'm done with this check-up."

"No worries, I should thank you immensely." He told her with a warm grin. Shadow Weaver taught him well, and he wasn't bad looking, which gave him an edge with the fairer sex. Growing with Catra and Adora as well as growing fond of them aided him to see how well that worked. However, there was a part that made it all work, Kurama.

" **Poor thing, you're not even interested, and you play her so easily.** " The kitsune chastised him near-mockingly.

' _Weren't you the one who told me that the greatest tool is knowing others? Or did you forget you also taught me how people are to deceive without being tricked?_ ' he stood up and let the nurse do her job, keeping a chuckle which tempted him to play with her. At least he had some morals, questionable as they were, "I assure you I'm fine, the queen needs to know of my warning."

"I thank you for your concern, but you'd do well to rest." Queen Angella said in all her glory, Naruto briefly eyed her as she walked in. "Thank you, you are dismissed." She told the nurse, who bowed politely before a quick retreat, leaving Naruto to admire some more of the queen's mature features.

' _Too bad Pinkie didn't get the full package... Although I bet Catra has eyed that large derriere of hers given she got the shape from the queen._ ' He knew full well Catra fancied many girls, but he and Adora were her favorites. It was because of their bonds that he was the only male she liked, but she definitely shared some tastes of his with women. Mostly a love for easily embarrassed cuties.

"Now do tell, was that story of yours how you came to be here?" the queen asked, and he politely replied with a curt bow.

"Indeed, Your Majesty." He said and stood up, feeling extremely tiny when compared to her, "You may call me Yami. And, frankly speaking, I'm a traveler whose wares are potential. My forms are many, my skills have a hefty but reasonable if challenging price, and I do enjoy seeing true heroes like your late husband. May he rest in peace."

"Do not fool around." Said one of two princesses who followed the queen and who Naruto eyed carefully. "Your Highness, can you trust this man?"

"I believe it's best to give him the benefit of the doubt after all he's done." The queen said.

"Allow me to present you, Yami, right?" he nodded and didn't stop examining the princesses. "This is Spinnerella..." the one she spoke of had cascading light purple hair in a ponytail and soft, innocent features with lighter purple skin, "...and her lover Netossa." As for her companion, the one who spoke first, she was shorter and had a coffee-bean-dark complexion with light blue hair.

The tallest was a chubby and well-shaped young woman. She had large breasts with enough fat to spill over into someone's hands and have room to go. Her stomach was both plump and not overly chunky. Just the right amount of chub to make her beautiful, a classical Aphrodite figure of beauty. Meaty and plump also described her rear. Her skin-sight attire consisted of a stylish purple and pink leotard with light purple thighs and matching greaves. He had not seen many women with such a figure; Glimmer didn't have such balloon-sized goodness on her chest. And it sadly brought the attention of the other.

"Ahem..." Her companion whose arm she hugged to her arm to her ample bosom didn't hide her suspicion or animosity.

She was much more physically fit than the first with rippling six-pack abs, toned arms, and strong legs. Her thick succulent thighs could crush his head easily, and her head had been shaved on one side while the rest of her head was covered with a wild mane. A shame, he thought, he'd have loved to see her with a fancy side ponytail. Although she looked more stylish dressed in a short-sleeved full white shawl that covered her otherwise exposed shoulders. On her forearms were gray metal gauntlets with blue stars that matched her chest plate and boots. She also wore tight blue leggings.

"Sorry, you're making me jealous, Netossa." He playfully quipped, "Bluntly speaking, I've never seen a woman so full of charm as the one you're holding."

"Thank you, but please do know I am not easily swayed." The plump princess said with a kind, innocent tone. Her lover glared daggers at the blond for his playfulness. Obviously a woman with some complex if he had to guess. Possibly fun, but the pudgy and voluptuous princess did something he didn't expect, counter him with ease.

' _Is it weird I wanted her to stammer or get mad?_ ' Naruto felt distraught for a moment.

Kurama used his chance for payback, " **Heh, seems like you've met a hermit. Bouncing back your comments like that...I like her.** "

"Don't play with him." The other girl said, "He's supposed to tell us something important, not act like a jester." Indeed, she would not hide her dislike of him.

' _Well, I found a target._ ' He grinned inwardly in a cheeky manner, "Do forgive me, I'd rarely be as blunt. A testament to your companion's beauty." He somehow managed to overpower his instinctive need to grin at the shortest of the girls and stood straight-backed, "However, you do speak nothing but the truth. I came with a message of the new Horde Enforcer and his plans for Princess Glimmer."

"Explain in detail, if you would be so kind." The queen urged him.

"First of all, I do have a reward in mind." He warned her nonchalantly, a finger held up.

"Are you kidding me!?" the chocolate skinned princess sneered, "Are you lying to us just for a cheap stay or an easy fix of-"

"Sweetie, I think he would have taken it from us rather than give us back Perfuma." The purple one said.

"Too true, besides, it is the queen's choice." Naruto smiled softly, taunting the angered princess and successfully annoying her.

"Very well, name your price." Queen Angella nodded, not at all pleased but looking as stoic as any ruler should for negotiations.

"Knowledge." Naruto shrugged when they widened their eyes in puzzlement, "Do remember I am a seller of skills, a peddler of potential for heroes. However, I do have a price for that."

Queen Angella mulled over his words in her head, then clasped her hands in front of her stomach and walked to him, "You're going to have to show us our faith is not going to reap emptiness." She eyed him with no fear or intention of giving in easily to his claims.

"Fair enough, just a display of the goods." He chortled and pulled out one of Entrapta's recordings, "Please listen carefully."

" _Log entry 47: development of new magic restraints. Field magic-nullifiers are still in progress and require too much energy. Possible test subjects would require a princess._ "

Naruto's original voice echoed out, " _Why not use Pinkie? She could be fun... We could see how well she holds up._ " and after his past self said that, he turned off the recorder.

"Guards, contact my daughter and bring her immediately!" the queen exclaimed, her servants running off to fulfill their duty. Deeply inhaling first, she forced herself to remain calm before she faced the youth who had helpfully given her information.

"What do you wish to ask of me? Please, you've helped us tremendously, name anything, it's yours." Angella said with utmost gratitude, bringing a tinge of guilt to his chest.

He swallowed his inner shame and gave her a warm smile, "Nothing but information, Queen Angella. I wish to know if King Micah wrote any other books other than the Book of Sol." He asked her genuinely. Spinnerella gave a gasp of awe and turned to the queen and her fellow princess.

Netossa looked up at the ceiling with a genuine grin although it carried bitterness with it, "That man was the only guy I've ever respected. Losing him was the biggest shame we princesses have to live with. Knowing that a true Hero died with no one at his side just freakin' blows."

Spinnerella touched her lover's arm with a sad and guilty look, "We all hid back then, ran as, to our shame, he fought alone. King Micah was a man amongst men. A true hero and a better royal than we princesses ever could call ourselves…"

Queen Angella closed her eyes, breathing out through her nose and exhaling deep, "My husband, Mi… King Micah, wrote only one other book. The Book of Grey. In it, he told me he had transcribed the journey he completed with his dearest friend Keldor."

This Book of Grey was the clue to finding what he looked for, and he had to find a way to convince Angella to let him read it, "If I may be so bold-"

His question had clearly been anticipated by Angella and she swiped a hand down, "No. You may not. That book is in my possession and kept very safe. After the Book of Sol was stolen, I afforded no chances with the last link to my dear husband. If you want to take a look at that book, you will need to prove yourself more trustworthy than before. "

He went silent, seeming to consider her point. If he wanted to, he could reveal himself just now and then, force her to give it to him. But how was he to know if she didn't intend on lying or triggering a trap? Truth be told, the guilt he felt wouldn't leave him. For a man he respected as much as King Micah, targeting his wife and daughter had brought a foul taste to his mouth. He resolved then, much to Kurama's amusement, that he'd impress her and get the book the correct way. Through her willingly letting him look at it.

"Very well Queen Angella, might I inquire as to how I should go about proving my sincerity to you? If it's any task you need doing, I'll see it through, you have my word, hahaha." As the Yami persona spoke to her, giving her a humble nod, Angella reciprocated and gave him a soft nod before she turned her attention to her two companions.

"Spinnerella. Netossa. I have a humble request for you both. You've already done much for me, but I'd like to ask you for this favor." She respectfully inquired.

Netossa spoke for the two of them with a smirk, "You got a request, Angie? We're your girls."

Spinnerella gave a gasp and then an affronted stare, "She's a Queen, Netossa, we can't go about talking to a fellow royal so casually! It's Queen Angella!" By the way Angella set her eyes into a look of mild annoyance, the disguised Naruto got the idea that this was a common enough situation that she didn't bother getting angry or insulted anymore.

"Both of you." They went quiet after she announced, the two giving her a look of respect as did he, "Sir Yami, you will go with them to retrieve my daughter and her friends. Engage with Naruto if you must, but bringing my daughter home as your top priority. Do this and return them safely, and I will consider allowing you to read the Book of Grey as your reward."

He gave her a servile bow, extending one arm out in front of him with utmost respect, "Of course milady, I will do as you requested without hesitation, aye."

X-X-X-X-X

In the middle of a clearing near Mystacor, the odd group of three sat down.

"Ah, this place should be fine for a quick rest." Naruto adjusted his poncho's hood and scarf to keep his face hidden.

"Aren't you getting too cozy?" Netossa asked, her dislike not budging.

"Oh, am I making you nervous, lassie?" the blond-turned-redhead asked with a smirk under his disguise, "Can you blame yours truly? Never have I seen a woman so bountiful."

"Um, thanks, but what does bountiful mean?" Spinnerella asked with a tilt of her head, the picture of innocence.

"It means he likes your body..." Netossa growled.

"Again, could I be blamed?" Naruto chortled, struggling a bit to keep the Scottish accent, "Anyhoo, you make me curious, blue lassie. Talking to the queen so casually? You don't seem that much older than her, if I can be blunter than my usual self." He snickered a bit, relaxing his throat, "Guessing...I'd say you've confirmed a little theory of mine about you princesses aging."

"Hey, is that how you talk to-" Netossa started, but Spinnerella placed her hand on her shoulder.

"It's fine, he doesn't mean any ill will even if he's fond of teasing." She turned to the disguised youth and replied sincerely, "We are old, yes. Some princesses have the benefits of bloodlines with immortals like we do. Glimmer being the queen's daughter will age until a certain point."

"Oh, that's quite the sad tale." He commented, standing up and dusting his pants, "Way I see it, seeing her friends age would surely make her sad. Truly heartbreaking given how cute she is."

Netossa frowned, "Do you always talk of girls that way?"

He chuckled, "Only of the ones I am fond of teasing. Why? Would you like me to show you some affection?"

"Shut it!" the princess snarled with a blush.

"Alright then, question two." He said and gripped a stick, swinging it a few times like it was a sword, "How strong are ye?"

"We can fight, even if we choose not to, if that's what you mean." Netossa glared, feeling something off, as did Spinnerella.

Tracing his fingers on the stick's length, the hooded youth responded calmly, soothingly so, "Aye, true that, but I'm asking given the fact you could aid the queen's child, yet only did so once she asked. Why not take a bold step forward and help them from the start?" his words created an eerie atmosphere, the two princesses tensing up.

"Glimmer has She-Ra-" Spinnerella answered but was cut off.

"Yet when the Horde got the upper hand, you two had to lift a finger." He spoke merrily, peaceful and collected, but the wind princess felt something off.

Listening to him had been enough for the blue-haired princess, "We've had our reasons! We can't just rush in or-"

Placing a hand on her shoulder, Spinnerella whispered softly, "Netossa, his wind...it's like a sheathed blade. Moving in place, but ready to howl."

"Oh, so you can read me, lassie." He placed his left arm on his back, his right hand holding the stick with the tip downwards, "I may need to get you two cute nicknames."

"What're you trying to get to!?" Netossa snapped.

"I do respect King Micah, those who I don't see potential or a drive in, I couldn't care less." He shrugged without changing his pose much, "What can be said? I am a man who admires those who'd strive for greater goals than those life dealt them. So, how about I test you two?" he lifted the stick and aimed it at them, "Disarm yours truly, and I'll eat my words."

"You're on and going down!" Netossa exclaimed, doing as her name said and tossing an energy net at him...and saw the faux-redhead right in front of her, the stick inches from her neck. Gasping in shock with a cold sweat building up, she stared into his eyes from the shadows of his outfit. For a moment, it was like staring at a beast, until he had to leap back.

"Netossa!" Spinnerella exclaimed, gales of wind blasting the place Naruto had stood on, "Yami, what are you doing?!" she needed answers. Never had she felt a wind like the one he created. Not even her own love could be as connected to her element, yet there was never anyone she met who kept his heart so safe.

"Testing you two, lassie." He lifted his stick in a fencing position, "I am assessing what people King Micah gave his life for. I'm even holding back as to honor the fact he kept you two safe." And then, he brought his left hand to his forehead for a dramatic sigh, "Alas, I am disappointed. Who'd have thought you princesses just don't have the will to fight? And it's not one, but several of you. How...pitiable."

"You think I don't feel like crap!?" Netossa screamed, stomping towards him, "Every day we all remember we lost him! Every day I have to see Angie and think I couldn't do anything to keep her from crying countless nights! Every day I wish Glimmer could have seen how wonderful her dad really was! And every day... I...I...I wish I wasn't so useless against an army of murderers!"

Spinnerella hugged her when she saw streams of tears rolling down her lover's cheeks, "Sweetie, please, calm down! We couldn't have done much-"

"You could have." The fake-red-haired youth said, taking a step forward, "As you do now, giving a bold step forward." He aimed at Netossa and Spinnerella's feet, "Either because you are tired of your grief..." he aimed the stick to Netossa, and then to Spinnerella, "...or because you care for those you have here. You two dared step towards me when I could have attacked."

"What...kind of sick joke is...hic...this to you?" Netossa asked, sobbing while her lover rubbed her, the purple princess staring in worry at the odd warrior.

"None at all, it is for King Micah that I take this seriously." He held the stick up, "So, care to give another bold step towards me? Or do you want to wallow in the past?"

"Are you...really doing this to help us?" the wind user was cautious, she knew something was off, but he was genuine.

"Mostly myself, to be honest, but I did say I find you quite fetching." He chortled, irking Netossa until she saw his eyes. For a second, she could see a hurricane howling behind those eyes as the odd young man gave a serious answer, "However, I do admire what King Micah did and how good his teachings were. As a favor to him, I'll give you a sample of my wares: a lesson in facing the impossible."

Wiping her tears, Netossa asked, "What's the...catch?"

"None, I'd really rather see you two alive if we are to keep moving." he chortled and spun around the stick, dragging the tip on the floor before pointing it at the two, "Care for another sample, yes or no?"

Growling, Netossa readied another energy web in her hands as the wind howled around her lover, "You asked for it."

"Let's see what kind of man you are." Spinnerella added.

"Good, this should be fun." He chortled, looking forward to a decent warm up.

 **X-X-X-X-X**

And that's my rap!

Shorter than others but setting everything for the next chapter. No princess prom, just a trip to do something more original. This is the part where everything that happens in season 2 or happened in the first one will take a backseat while I just go nuts. Of course, I expect everyone to do better than me. Guys, seriously, many of you could outdo me. I'm just a random idiot writing for fun with the writing savvy of an anchovy, half the charm and twice the stench. Guess that shows how flawed She-Ra was for this reboot.

I'm seriously, with no hyperbole, giving Netossa and Spinnerella more love in this one chapter than the show did in an entire season.

Swordslinger out!


	10. Trust a sinner?

I OWN NOTHING

Rereading last chapter, I noticed some mistakes I made which I'll now try to fix as I go on. Believe it or not, those mistakes gave me some ideas.

 **POLL ALERT:** A new poll is out for possible additions to the harem. Scorpia, Perfuma, Entrapta, Catra and Adora are officially in. Choose who else is in and out. DO NOT WORRY, this will be treated mostly as an extra thing and will not slow down the main plot. I want to flesh out these characters, after all.

 **X-X-X-X-X**

Adora, Catra, Glimmer and Bow were finally at ease as they prepared themselves to leave Mystacor on the nearest floating platform off to the Whispering Woods. However, things took a drastic turn. Inside her own chambers was Castaspella, sighing deeply as she rubbed the surface of a large oval mirror. To her side was a portrait of Micah, proudly holding his staff and smiling proudly as she stood by his side.

"You were such an idealist, I'm glad Glimmer learned from you." She smiled softly, "She's really grown, has more friends, and isn't giving up...I'm half as proud as I know you'd be."

"I..." Castaspella's mood changed when Queen Angella's image appeared on the magical mirror, "I...have urgent news."

The high sorceress glared, "You dare call me like this, unannounced, after all you-"

Her angry tirade was cut short by a remorseful but determined queen, "Listen to me, Glimmer's in danger!" that shut Castaspella as the queen clasped her hands in worry, sorrow on her face, "You have every right to hate me. I will hold nothing against it. However, you could try to understand what is happening now-"

"Just like when Micah walked to his death!?" Castaspella wasn't going to let that go.

"Please!" Angella clenched her hands with such strength her nails slowly dug into her palms, "For Glimmer, we need to talk like we used to!"

Castaspella took a deep breath but nodded, "Alright... You've got a couple minutes before I run in to check on her."

"I sent my guards to contact her as well as another party, one of them is...someone to look out for." Angella's words confused the sorceress.

"Didn't you want to talk about Glimmer?" she asked cautiously but angrily, showing her obvious animosity towards her sister-in-law.

"It concerns her as much as it concerns Micah and...the Book of Sol." Castaspella's eyes widened in shock as Angella forced herself to be firm, "A man calling himself Yami arrived, claimed to be a peddler of potential as he spoke of the Book of Grey. He's the one who came to me with information regarding the new Horde's Enforcer looking for Glimmer."

"And you sent your guards ahead and him to look for her?" Castaspella tried to make sense, "Why warn me, then?"

"It's to see if he is worthy of our trust, but also if he has information on the Book of Sol." Queen Angella made sense immediately, "I sent Spinnerella and Netossa with him to assess his character and try to find the book, and now I want to ask of you to keep Glimmer safe. This man managed to singlehandedly rescue Princess Perfuma from the Horde."

"Did...Did he get the book from them, then?" Castaspella asked.

"It is a possibility, but I need to make sure he isn't tricking us and that my daughter, your niece our Glimmer is safe." Angella was no longer a queen, she was a concerned mother who kneeled before a woman in a display of love for her child, "Please, do not let your guard down. This Yami gave us information about anti-magic fields. How much that is true remains to be seen."

Castaspella nodded, "So, you're playing like you want to trust him without doing so."

"For our sake and that of those Micah gave everything for, we can't afford to let our guards down." Angella replied.

Her sister-in-law started pacing back and forth, venom in her voice and cold hatred in her eyes aimed at the queen, "You...had the only person I loved as much as life itself taken from me. Micah was by your side, I was alone in this floating island. He gave you a child who I barely saw. And now, after the sins you committed, you beg..." clenching her hands, the sorceress gave a sigh and looked at the monarch with an expression of sorrow but understanding, "You should've known I would trade my life for Glimmer regardless of what you said or did."

A fresh tear welled in Angella's eyes as she gave the other woman a sincere smile, "Thank you."

"I'll have the guards inform them, I just hope Spinnerella and Netossa keep him busy enough." The sorceress said.

"I didn't have to hint at them, they knew, but..." the queen paused, worrying the other woman.

"How...dangerous is this guy?" she asked curiously.

"It's a mystery for sure, and yet Spinnerella seems to see a strong connection between him and the wind element. Perhaps...you should let him in and see what this could unravel." Queen Angella didn't like to be a gambler, but it was a time to observe and play a long game. Once all the cards were on the table, they would make their move.

"I see, so you mean...our link to the skies." Castaspella got a nod.

"Be careful." The queen pleaded.

"Don't worry...and..." the sorceress sighed again, "It was...hard for me to lose Micah, as it was for you, I know. This mirror was my only way to talk to him when he was at your palace, but to see you use it... I guess you must have gone through a lot." The two women felt an awkward pause, years of grief had affected them greatly.

"I wish we could talk like this more often, but I shall leave you now. I've caused you enough pain." And with that, the call ended.

Once again, Castaspella sighed, "Micah...what is the right thing to do?"

X-X-X-X-X

In the middle of Whispering Woods, Spinnerella was cautious, "He's really full of tricks." She told her lover, who nodded back.

"Come along, lassies, weather's wonderful." Naruto cheered in his Yami persona, hefting a stick on his shoulder, still acting like it was a sword. However, the two princesses looked exhausted. It wasn't that they'd been walking for hours without stopping. Following him had a purpose which had amused him and put them to the test.

"Very well, then!" Spinnerella spun in place, summoning a tornado around her which forced the disguised Naruto to raise his arms in defense. "Now Netossa!"

"Got you now!" the dark-skinned tomboy shouted and launched an energy web, which Naruto swatted aside with his stick, letting the air current carry him upwards, "Spinnerella, he's yours!" she said as the youth got flung high into the air but didn't look concerned or tired. The wind princess threw her arms forward, a wind blast with the left followed by a sphere of raging gales with the right.

"Not bad, getting the hang of this, I see." He chortled and used his stick to dispel the wind attacks, landing softly on a tree branch. Pointing the unusual wooden weapon at them, he spoke, "Alright, I think that'll be enough for a morning session. Nice try, though." His words irked Netossa, who snapped.

"Aren't we supposed to take that stick from you at all costs!?" her question had Naruto snickering.

"Come on, lassie, I'm not ending this unfairly or for an ulterior motive, it's for our safety." He landed on the ground right in front of her just as Spinnerella floated down to her blue-haired lover's side, "I've heard a couple tales of Horde soldiers around these parts looking for the hidden city of Mystacor. We better keep a low profile if we go further to not give them a lead."

"How did you know?" Spinnerella asked curiously, "Just how many secrets do you have?"

"Enough to keep myself alive." He retorted with a chuckle after seeing their questioning stares, a stern one on Netossa's face and a concerned one for Spinnerella. "Oi, I'm sure if someone says they don't have any secrets I can show you a liar. All I'm here for is She-Ra's potential. The Horde's a pain to her keister and mine, too. Meaning, we're all working for a common goal."

"How common remains to be seen." Netossa had every right to not trust him.

"Fair enough, lassie." The youth said and used some random string to tie his stick to his hip as if it were a sword, "I'll follow your lead now." He bowed, making a pose to tell them to pass, which they did. After the fight, the odd group walked almost leisurely. As they moved forward, things were getting interesting in Mystacor.

Glimmer had met her aunt with a confused expression, "I'm sorry, Spinnerella and Netossa are coming to back us up?"

Castaspella nodded, "Yes, and they're accompanied by an odd young man." The sorceress clasped her hands anxiously, "Apparently, he wants to see you, mostly Adora. Of course, I'd recommend caution and to act as if you never heard this from me. Just...be on your toes."

Bow hummed for a bit, "Still, I never saw those two in battle, I'm surprised they'd be here to fight if things got hairy."

"Another sign the guy's bad news." Glimmer said. "Ugh, I knew that Yami guy was suspicious."

"I don't know, something about him seemed...genuine." Adora stated.

Catra ruffled her long messy hair before replying, "Adora, you're free to take offense when I say you are one of the worst judges of characters."

"I-I know, but I'd rather not treat everyone like they don't deserve a chance after everything that's happened." The blonde blushed hotly, "Shadow Weaver showed me what someone beyond salvation is like." She didn't like how she learned such a thing, but it was necessary.

Catra shrugged, "If you're that certain, I'll be a betting woman. If he does something good to earn our trust, I'm allowed to bother Pinkie freely."

"Hey, why am I getting roped in for!?" the princess snapped, stomping her foot on the floor.

"You're the most fun to annoy, so I wanna win something worth betting." Then, the cat girl smirked at the pink-head, "Unless, of course you don't have the thick skin to deal with it."

"Fine!" Glimmer put her face inches from Catra, standing right in front of her and on the tips of her toes, "If he's too suspicious and we have to keep our guard up, you'll do something you hate." She put her finger on Catra's chest, "You'll wear a dress from now on when not in combat."

"You...!" Catra hissed, taking a step back. The smug smirk Glimmer gave her then had her bare her sharp teeth. It was no secret Catra was tomboyish and would rather wear pants – both in real life and in an actual relationship with Adora -, so Glimmer figured making her do something girly would hit her ego. However, Catra didn't back down, "Fine, you're on, Pinkie."

Adora breathed, feeling at ease, "In that case, I'll prepare for the worst but hope for the best. Yami has to show he's a good guy for Catra to win, right?"

"Of course." The feline warrior and plump princess replied in unison.

Bow arched a brow, "I'm surprised by how well they're getting along."

"It's just like the silly bets Micah and I made as kids." Castaspella commented.

"Milady." One of the robed guards told Castaspella, whispering to her.

"Everyone, they're here." She said and guided them to the entrance to Mystacor.

Following closely, they saw the unhooded Naruto in his fake redhead persona of Yami, Catra grinning at him, "You're not a princess, I assume."

Cheeky as he was, he had to keep a façade, "Quite the eye you got there, lassie. Name's Yami, random peddler of goods for heroes at a challenging but not unfair price."

"It's been a while since we last saw each other, what brought you?" Adora asked calmly.

Naruto smiled at her and the others, "Surprised to see my face for a change?"

"Um, yeah, I expected you to be older...with a beard." Bow answered, "And I didn't peg you as a redhead, more like a blond, really."

"Huh, first time hearing that." Naruto hummed and ruffled his falsely colored hair.

"And he's been a pain." Netossa growled, arms-crossed.

Spinnerella hugged her arm into her ample assets, calming her slightly, "Come on, we should at least say hi." She nodded to Castaspella, who nodded back.

"I'll arrange everything for a proper talk." The high sorceress started, "I must say...it's not like I expected to see you." Both princesses didn't look her in the eye after that. Glimmer had a feeling what it was about, a sad look on her face mixing with pity. Of course, Castaspella wouldn't be on the best of terms with two of the princesses who her brother died for.

"I'd like to say something first." Naruto started and walked to Glimmer as he rummaged through his hooded poncho, "Believe me when I say it's a long story, lassie, but you deserve this."

"Wha-dad's book!?" Glimmer exclaimed as she was handed the Book of Sol, eyes wide in shock. Castaspella gasped with a hand to her mouth, tears pulling the corners of her eyes. Glimmer fell to her knees, tears of her own running down her cheeks as she hugged the book to her chest. Bow ran to her side, rubbing her back with concern while Adora was utterly confused.

Catra had to keep her act, "Start talking." She said and put her claws inches from his face.

"I wish I could, but I'll be kind to you." He sat down cross-legged and pulled out a flask of lemonade, "I'll wait here patiently for you to take that in. You can keep me in your sights and I'll wait for us to talk. If you're willing to lock me up, though... Can I at least get a proper meal? It's been a long day walking."

Glimmer was outside reality, eyes blank until her mind was rebooted, "N-no, stay, I'll...we need to talk!" she wiped her tears off and was helped up by Adora and Bow.

"Little pink lassie, you're not thinking straight, and I'm doing this to also check your blond lassie friend's potential." He nodded to Adora with a small smile, "I don't mind waiting for you to take it in. You can leave a couple guards to see I make no mess."

Adora stepped forward, "I have a lot of questions that need answering now." She glared at him, "I don't know what you're planning, but you can't just shrug it off."

"Surely, I'll answer, but your pink friend needs time to relax, lassie." Naruto replied with his whole willpower focused on not grinning as Catra approached him.

"Hey, is there a proper prison cell?" Catra asked the guards, grabbing the disguised Naruto by the collar of his poncho.

Even if she was acting, he liked when she was forward, ' _Missed me, I see._ '

X-X-X-X-X

Catra violently slammed Naruto's back to a wall and jumped. His hands went to her waist as her legs locked around his, her hands on the back of his head and her lips mashing furiously on his. Guards couldn't hear or see them after Catra locked the door with her tail, which swayed happily as warm tongues explored oral caverns. Her body tingled as Naruto's hands snaked under her shirt and up her back, feeling her warm and lightly scarred back. Years of fighting weren't kind to anyone. As she bruised his lips with hers, nibbling his bottom lip lightly, one of her hands threw off his poncho, revealing the shirtless sculpted body she liked. A second was all Naruto needed to pull up her shirt, Catra aiding him by lifting up her arms to reveal her nude upper body to him before resuming their kissing.

Grinning with a hot pant, she spoke, "Consider this a reward, I still want Adora and you for my first."

"You're tearing me apart." He said back to his usual self, having done so after their first kiss. A small smile remained on his face, but he couldn't deny he was disappointed. Still, the idea of both his favorite girls with him for such passion motivated him greatly, "Fine, but I call the shots now."

"Yes, sir." She grinned back and let him kiss the crook of her neck, her back arching to press her breasts into his chest. "Ah! I...I just lost a bet thanks to you, I'll – Oh! – have to wear a dress, but... I will tell you what I want you...to do to make it up...TO ME!" he nibbled her weak point, her body shuddering as he teased a sensitive spot between her neck and left shoulder.

He snickered as she was rarely submissive, "Well should we-" A buzzing noise made Catra's ears stand up like lightning rods.

"GAH! WHAT THE-Oh for the love of...!" she dug into Naruto's pocket and hold a familiar communication device to her face.

"What is it?" Scorpia blinked at her tone, noticing Naruto rolling his shoulders in the background, "Did I interrupt something?"

"'Did I interrupt something?' No sh-crap! So, what do you need!?" Catra asked, Entrapta poking her head over Scorpia's shoulder.

"I made a harness for Scorpia! I can ride on her back and give her instructions now!" Scorpia leaned forward, unintentionally making Catra's eyes snap to the swaying goods on the engineer's chest. Entrapta slid off and was snatched up by Scorpia's arms, holding the tiny crazy scientist by the armpits while her tail broke the harness off of her.

"We're trying to tell her about not making me into her personal transport. She's a bit stubborn, but that's okay!" Scorpia said cheerfully.

Entrapta only puffed her cheeks up in a pout, "If you were a robot you'd be happy for me to ride you…"

Putting aside the more…interesting implications of that statement, Catra rolled her eyes, "Okay, okay. So, what do you need?"

"We were bonding through the social equivalent of trading which is called shopping on a nearby village." Entrapta started, "Apparently, news of the fake persona of Yami has reached them."

"You went shopping?" Naruto asked with some trouble as he looked at Scorpia.

"I had to wear a cloak, but I had fun." She said, giddy, "I didn't know there was such good food. I even took a challenge and didn't pay after breaking a record for eating hotdogs."

"Yup, all thirty-seven hotdogs looked delicious." Entrapta added, licking her lips, "I did love the tiny bite-sized ones-"

"Get to the point, please." Catra was physically and mentally exhausted, pinching the bridge of her nose before going to get her shirt, tossing the device to Naruto.

"Oh yeah, people have talked about you chasing your alter-ego Yami and are wondering who's stronger." Entrapta added, "So, we had a wonderful idea. One which could lead you to get the Book of Grey so much easier if it does exist, which it must if you haven't called us after such a long time."

Chortling through his nose, Naruto smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, I swear I'll make it up to you."

"You look like you had fun with them." Catra commented, arms-crossed with a slight frown.

"Jealous?" he asked and smiled softly, "Because you seemed really concerned for Pinkie when you first talked to me."

"Well, she's got a butt I wish to play with, but you've been fooling around." She started.

Entrapta chimed in, "Worry not, as appealing as the idea of being the object of a proper male specimen's affection is, I fear Naruto's too much for me. Based on his biological constitution, I fear I wouldn't be able to bring as powerful an offspring as he could with you or the scorpion humanoid specimen Scorpia."

Catra arched a brow, confusion all over her face, "Shorter words, please."

"I'm afraid I couldn't give him babies as powerful as you could." Entrapta said slowly. "Also, Scorpia's a better contender than me for future children."

"Oh, I wouldn't mind a date, but I can respect another woman's claim." the previously mentioned scorpion woman added with a respectful smile and a wave.

"We really went off-topic." Naruto reminded them, "So, Catra, are you calm?"

"Yeah, just remember who will get all your firsts." She said with some feral possession flaring inside behind her smile.

"Dully noted." He replied and held up the device, "Girls?"

"It's simple, really." Scorpia started, "The villagers pointed out the Horde's Enforcer must be pretty mad and that seeing him put down by Yami would be fun. I saw kids drawing possible fights and I joined them." A wide smile spread as she pulled her notepad with a depiction of Naruto in his usual Horde gear and peddler disguise battling, "What do you think? Did I add the proper shadow for the eyes?"

"To sum it up." Entrapta said, eyeing Catra, worried she was lost again, "Fake a fight between your fake self and your true self. Win as Yami. Then, get everyone's trust."

"Or you could destroy all of them and get both books with ease!" Scorpia cheered.

"Both are tempting options." Naruto smirked, then turned to Catra, "What say you?"

"Well, I can see why you'd keep them around..." the cat-girl replied.

"Of course, we'd like to spend time with you!" Scorpia added.

Entrapta nodded, giggling as she pressed her fingers together, "Indeed, I still wish to analyze your bone structure and try this pedicure and manicure rituals I've heard from in the village."

Awkwardly, Catra gave them a smile, "I'll...save it for when I'm back with the Horde. For now, we need to work things out."

"Yeah, ideas are welcomed since I'll be changing my original plan a lot." Naruto said and sat down.

X-X-X-X-X

"You two get around or travel much then?" Naruto as Yami sat with his legs crossed, sitting atop a tree-branch while Spinnerella and Netossa sat below him.

Spinnerella had Netossa's head on her lap, her eyes closed due to the beauty of the scenery. He held out an arm, a flock of bird's gently laying across the surface of his hand, and privately marveled at the fact that the simple creatures so attuned to sensing negative intent could see good in him. One flew past his head as Netossa below opened one eye.

"Not much, no. But I can admire a guy who spends his days on the road. You must've seen a lot of stuff out there." She said while the faux-redhead leaned against the back of the tree, a grin stealing its way across his face and a cool breeze blowing gently over his hair.

"Aye lassie. I've seen so much. I want to see everything this world has to offer. Did either of you ever put thought to the notion that you could just leave your responsibilities behind and see the world together?" He was probing, and for once, Netossa felt like answering him.

Spinnerella surprised her lover by answering, "No, I don't think we could ever do that… As much as I want to see the world with my love, I don't… We don't think it'd be correct." her eyes opened as a gentle breeze sent by her let him know she wanted to speak for them. In front of them, a river gently burbled, the sound of fresh and pure water bringing tranquility to their minds, something altogether too rare to enjoy.

"There you are." Adora said and approached the false persona. Naruto got off the branch, leaping down over three stories in the air, a cushion of wind appearing beneath him and softening his jump. He reached out with one hand, Netossa clasping it and standing up with his aid. Spinnerella was given Netossa's hand in turn and helped up herself.

Bowing his head, he asked, "Am I going back to the cell or-" Catra stopped him, standing right behind Adora.

"You're not off the hook." The cat-girl narrowed her eyes, "Don't think you are."

"Glimmer wants to thank you." Adora said, eyes as stern as her friend's.

"Ah, the pink lassie? She humbles me." he chortled and walked to them, ready to follow.

"I only let you out because you've proved to not be a threat, yet." Catra bared her sharp teeth, a hand on her hip.

"So, while I want to trust you, I also need to keep my guard up." Adora added.

He chortled, rubbing the back of his neck before gripping and tearing a branch from the tree, "Of course. While I am fond of being playful by nature, I respect King Micah enough to grant his only daughter peace of mind. Then again, talk is cheap as they say, right?"

"Get moving." Catra growled and he did as told, followed by the three princesses and the double-agent.

Once at the beach, where Glimmer sat with her knees on her small chest, she turned, "Why do you want the Book of Grey?" the princess asked him bluntly with puffy eyes.

Naruto crossed his arms and stared up at the sky, giving her a soft chuckle, "Because I want the world to understand a simple thing." He turned around, giving her a sad smile as he walked with her, "That heroes don't die even when they're killed. That Book holds within it the deepest thoughts and opinions of King Micah. It is the Shadow to the Book of Sol."

She bit her lip, looking away and clutching her arm, "…you think my dad was like that too, huh? I-I get it, n-not everyone would trust in him or me."

Naruto held up a hand, shocking her further, "I never said I do. A hero and their ideals can and do stand up to vulgar masses trying to pull them down out of spite and envy."

Adora looked at him, taking in his words with her blue eyes glimmering bright, "What if putting all their hopes on me is a mistake?" Hiding his hand behind his back, Naruto clenched it tightly, feeling so much shame and anguish about the con he was pulling that for a brief second, he showed sadness.

"Give up, then." He said with a shrug, "If you want to show this world that heroes don't exist, do nothing. But I wouldn't be here if I didn't believe you'd just twiddle your thumbs. King Micah didn't, after all. There is no way I'd leave such a good man's will sullied by the Horde."

Glimmer looked hopeful, her voice making him feel guilt again, "Y-you think so? My dad wasn't crazy. He wasn't a fool. Not like the other nobles said before mom stopped those rumors. D-dad was a hero! A real hero!" a genuine smile crept across his face, he had half a mind to pat her head, another to get to the point.

"Every time you feel that heroes don't exist, slap yourself, you fight alongside one every day." He slowly rose a hand, pointing right at Adora. "And now, I would like to see if you're ready for my wares, lassie. I am a peddler for heroes. Taking that book from the Horde's Enforcer was the least I could."

"Thank you." Glimmer replied with a smile, "We can return to Bright Moon tomorrow...I need some rest."

"Understood." Everyone said.

X-X-X-X-X

"Is everyone here?" Glimmer asked Adora, Bow and Spinnerella in her own quarters. Netossa had just closed the door after making sure no one else was around.

"I'm guessing this isn't a sleepover." Bow commented, then turned to the other princesses, "You haven't really been in the know much, so please take our word on this."

"Regarding our suspicions on Yami, I'm guessing he's the topic." Spinnerella assumed.

Glimmer put her hands behind her back, "Even if he's read the whole Book of Sol, the way he and Naruto talk, their points of view... They seem too alike."

"Wait, wait, wait, explain now." Netossa spoke up, confused.

"This is the part where you've got to trust us." Bow replied, "See, we've faced the Horde's Enforcer for a while. He's manipulative and tricky. However, he has some strong points of view regarding heroes."

"It's been bothering me the more I hear him speak despite the different voices and way of speaking." Adora said, "I've known Naruto for most of my life. Whenever Yami speaks, it's like I'm listening to my old friend before I joined you. Glimmer, you've noticed it too, right?"

"More like I can't believe he'd learn so many things about the book in a few days." The plump princess answered, "Dad wasn't a fool. If this Yami knows of mom's book, he must have studied it for long."

"And Catra suddenly locking him up and letting him out..." Bow added, "Do you think Kurama's behind this or maybe Hordak?"

"No, but yes on both." Adora answered slowly, gripping her sword, "All that interest in the sword, the book, and potential. Something big is driving him forward."

"It's also making him slip up." Bow pointed out, "He's so interested in this item that as he works around to get to it, he's slipping."

"So..." Netossa groaned, "You think Yami could be Naruto in disguise?"

"They look nothing alike, and I haven't heard or seen him do anything to be in two places at once." Adora confessed.

"Maybe he's had help." Spinnerella pointed out, "Didn't Entrapta join him? She could've created something to aid him in this trickery."

"Or Kurama taught him it." Bow said, "Adora told us he learnt special abilities from that voice which not even Hordak knows about."

"So, we're fighting a seriously strong guy who's holding back and playing us for fiddles." Netossa bared her teeth, then punched her fist, "Good...because I want payback. I will flip this table over him, throw his sick twisted game right on his face, and then-"

"Breathe, darling." The purple princess rubbed her back, barely soothing her.

"It's not a bad idea...in principle." Glimmer noted, "Right now, we need to take everything he says with a massive amount of salt. Also..." she shut her eyes but continued speaking, "...Catra will have to be kept on a constant watch." Adora jumped up to argue, but the pink-head was firm, "Adora, please! What if she's still under Kurama's control!?"

That shut the blonde's mouth, her fists clenching as she felt powerless yet again, "Dammit..." she slumped face down on the bed, punching the pillow, "Dammit, I just...I just want my friends! Not fakes!" she cried, hot tears crossing her cheeks and dampening the sheets and pillows.

"Listen." Bow started, sitting beside her and rubbing her back, "I know for a fact you love them, but if you don't think rationally, you'll only hurt yourself more."

"Agreed, which is why-" Glimmer was cut off by a knock on the door, "Oh no, she's coming."

Catra had arrived and grunted as she stood before a guard, "Hey, are you gonna let me in or what?"

Said armored woman nodded politely, "Sorry, but since the high sorceress' niece rests here after the last attack, we're doubling our security. I hope you don't mind."

"Catra, what's up?" Glimmer asked after teleporting outside, knowing Adora would be in too much distress to talk directly.

"I...came to keep my part of the bargain." The cat-girl huffed, cross-armed and with a sourly expression, "Just...make it quick and painless."

"Oh, that?" Glimmer rubbed the back of her head, "I've...gotten a lot of what Yami's told me in mind, so I forgot."

"What have you been pondering on, Pinkie?" the feline warrior asked with a hand on her hip.

"I do believe there is good in him." She spoke of both Naruto and Yami, "But his goals...overwhelm me. I don't even know what he wants from all of this, but I can tell it's big."

"Sounds like you got a crush." Catra teased with a smirk, getting the plump girl to blush hotly.

"Oh shush, you're the one staring at my butt." She glared at that.

"Hey, I appreciate cute girls, as does Adora. Too bad there's only one guy we're into." She sighed at that.

"And I want to help him, too." Glimmer said truthfully, "First, we need to know what to do."

"I know it'll be fun." Catra said with a wink, "So...do we call it a draw?"

Glimmer smirked, "Not a chance, I know the perfect night gown for you."

"Ugh, I shouldn't have pushed my luck."

 **X-X-X-X-X**

And that's my rap!

 **POLL INFORMATION** : Glimmer, Frosta, Mermista, Netossa and Spinnerella are the princesses I'm on the fence about. So, I'll see if I can expand a few things on them with Naruto having a relationship to flesh them out or flesh them out without romance. Your choice. There are YES and NO options, meaning if a princess gets mostly a NO she's out. However, this means that a lot of people would have to vote NO quite a lot. Again, this'll be up to you.

I apologize if some of you are mad at this, but hey, this is an extra thing. It won't change the progress or a few ideas I've had, I'm putting it as an aside.

Perhaps I'll even make omakes of the princesses who get the most YES votes.

Anyway, a few words from The Lord Of Pages:

 _ **Beta's Notes:**_ Hiya gang, we're glad everyone is liking this story and how it's progressing. A lot of the stuff that bugs us about She-Ra is how sugary sweet it is. Everything works out for Adora because she's the hero. Catra is bad because she doesn't accept Adora's offer to join her. Hordak is bad because he's an evil jerk who hates all the beauties of Bright Moon.

I don't care that they claim this to be for 'kids' because this story has examples of A. Explicit lesbianism. B. Actual involved storytelling that goes past the scope of a kid's cartoon. And C. Outright insinuations of death, murder, betrayal, and so on.

This series deserves a good deconstruction because dammit but Catra deserves better. She deserves a better series and I can assure you how her story will go in season 2. Catra will do X bad thing and reject redemption or Adora will do B good thing and redeem her and Catra will spend her time atoning. We wanted to do something better, and that's what we're doing here.

Now this beta's note has gotten too long so if it's edited a bit, you'll know it's for a good cause. Until next chapter, farewell, so long, until we meet again!

Swordslinger out!


	11. AN: New Version is out, check Conqueror

New version is out!

Check out Conqueror, a different take on this story where Naruto will be Shadow Weaver's pupil, a sorcerer. Also, it'll be more focused than this one.


End file.
